


Perfection

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Engagement... thingy..., F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, I guess a date counts, Just wrote this to fill the void, Marriage Proposal, Or I think proposal is the proper term for this, Romance, RuSa (Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures), Some hidden jokes apply..., They say it contains too much fluff and feels..., They say it is an emotional rollercoaster ride...., ルサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Ruby is a guy of perfection. He admires beauty in all its forms. It explains why he is a contest master. His talent not only applies in contests, which are often perfect, but also in his plans and strategies. However, a perfect plan doesn't always mean it'll flow like he wants to. How will he cope with the lack of perfection? Warning: Too much fluff, as they say...





	1. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on the headcanons I come with my account on twitter. Moreover, the headcanons were mostly expanded by my pal which made me think to why not make a fan fiction about these headcanons and here they are. I hope you'll like them though. ^^  
> Oh, and since I bought volumes 15 – 22 and not to mention that a great friend of mine has given me the ORAS volume 1 as a gift *cries*, I'll be using the Viz translation from now on (since I bought it with Viz's translation, but Blue is still the female character and Green is still Professor Oak's grandson since hey, I got used to their Japanese names.).  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise.

Ruby let out a sigh to ease his fear and anxiety. He tried swallowing it, but it was apparently not working.

Well, he had his reasons to be feeling these emotions. Why wouldn't he be intimidated? He was currently being interrogated by Professor Birch and his father. Although, he was actually more frightened by his father's presence and his nonchalant stare at him than the serious look on the Professor's face where it should be the other way around. He was mostly anxious for one reason. He feared they might reject his proposal.

He mentally shook his head from those negative thoughts. There was no time to be a pessimist in this situation. This is no time to back down and give up. He made this decision. He planned for this to happen, and it was time to face its consequences despite how good or terrible it would be. Besides, if Sapphire were here, she would face this decision with optimism. He had to be optimistic about this as well. After all, this decision was for her.

"So... why did you two make an appointment with me today?" Professor Birch started with his usual jolly tone and drank from his bottle of water. He stared at them with confusion building up in his eyes

Norman let out a sigh and folded his arms across his chest. "It's actually Ruby's. I just came here as a spectator."

"I see." Professor Birch placed his left index finger on his chin. He stared at the charmer with confusion and curiosity. Whatever Ruby was going to say, it must be important and related to his daughter. At least _that_ was what his parent's intuitions were telling him. "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby tensed at the Professor's question and sat up straight. It finally came out. Now all he needed was to tell why. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He mentally cursed his fear and anxiety.

This was actually the second time he got nervous from the Professor's presence. The first one was when he asked about what his current relationship with his daughter. The Professor's parent's intuitions were strong, no doubt. He swallowed hard. He had a feeling he already knew his intentions.

"Uh... Norman? Is he alright? I didn't sound too strict, am I?" Professor Birch looked at his friend with a shy grin on his face. He must have intimidated the lad again. Was he really that scary when he is serious at his words?

Instead of answering, Norman's lips curved into a smirk, satisfied at the result. He didn't know that his friend could intimidate his son. He thought he was the only one. "Just calm down, Ruby. He's not gonna punch you."

Ruby let out another sigh as his heart started beating rapidly. Hearing his father's words made him more anxious. Why was he feeling like this? His answer was simple, and yet he was making it quite complex through his actions. He needed to calm down. "I—"

Before Ruby could say a word, his Pokegear started ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He stared at his pocket with confusion then later picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Ruby? Where are you?"_ Emerald asked on the other line with irritation present in his voice. He sounded impatient. _"The battle will start in an hour! I thought you'll come here early?!"_

"Wait, what?" Now all Ruby could feel was anxiety flowing through his veins. He hopes he would arrive on time. He should have told his proposal earlier. _Damn it._

_"Oh for crying out loud! It's the battle between the champion and the challenger! It's Sapphire and Wally's match! I thought you're gonna come here early?!"_

"Right, right. I'm on my way."

 _"Yeah, whatever. Just come here already."_ Emerald turned off his Pokegear and placed it in his pocket. He let out a sigh. _Heh, I hope you were able to tell it to the Professor before you come here._

"Oh man," Professor Birch placed his left hand on his head. An anxious look appeared on his face. "I forgot that Sapphire had a challenger today. I'm coming as well! Let's ride on Troppy! We might make it in time!"

"Sapphire has Troppy with her, remember?" Norman responded calmly, hoping to ease the tensed atmosphere.

"Oh right. Now what?" Professor Birch responded with a shy grin. He forgot she flew with Troppy on her way to Ever Grande City this morning.

"We'll teleport there using Rara's move. You have her with you, right, Ruby?" Norman calmly looked at his son, which did nothing but to increase the charmer's anxiety.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ruby responded with a nod. He took Rara's Poke Ball in his pocket to send her out.

"But first, you have to tell Birch why are we here. You better hurry. We only have an hour left."

Ruby swallowed hard. He held onto Rara's Poke Ball and stared at it. His father was right. They couldn't just leave this hanging in the air. "R-Right... I..."

Rara, who was currently inside her Pokeball, sensed Ruby's anxiety. She gave her trainer a comforting look in hopes to calm him.

Ruby gave a smile to his Pokemon. _Thanks for your help, Rara._ He let out another sigh. Here goes nothing. "Professor Birch, I... I've decided."

"Hm?" Professor Birch stared at him with confusion. His parent's intuitions were not stopping from telling him that it might be related to Ruby's relationship with his daughter. Regardless, it was too early to conclude if it were. He must wait for the charmer's answer. Although whatever it was, it better be good.

"I'm..." Ruby swallowed hard. He clenched his left fist and confidently turned his gaze at the men in front of him. Now's the time. "I'm gonna ask her hand for marriage, and..." He took a deep breath. "I need your approval, professor."

The Professor's eyes widened in shock as his mouth slowly hung open. His parent's intuitions were right! Ruby was planning to propose to Sapphire! He was starting to wonder when since the two were in a romantic relationship for a long time now. He couldn't remember the exact number of years, unfortunately. _I knew it! I knew it! Holy Arceus I can't believe I was right!_

 _Finally._ Norman mentally sighed in relief. He smiled at his son. He and his wife were also been waiting for this, and based on its current state, it was worth it.

"Sapphire and I... we've been together for a long time. She means a lot to me. I know I'm often overprotective... especially when danger is involved... like... when..." He further clenched his left fist. He knew she could take care of herself. He knew she was absolutely strong enough to battle with and without her Pokemon. She was never a damsel in distress who needed some saving, after all. However, he often put her safety above everyone else whenever danger was involved. He never ceased to care for her. In fact, he doesn't want to see her cry again.

He lost her more than once—during the Salamence incident, when she fell inside Hoopa's golden ring and were sent in an unknown place—and he would _never_ allow himself to lose her again. He was determined to be with her `until the last moment.

"...when I pushed her into my master's air car before our battle with Groundon and Kyogre, when I... I strictly told everyone not to tell her about that meteorite... I... I was only thinking about her safety! I don't want her to get hurt! I want her safe! I cannot bear to lose her! Sapphire helped me to be who I am today. She keeps me determined at every challenge life throws at me! She often reminds me that doing my best matters most! In fact, she deserves happiness!" Ruby could feel some tears forming in his eyes. His lips curved into a sincere smile. His voice softened as he continues. "...and... I'm determined to give her everything she deserves. I... I love her, and that will never change."

Ruby unclenched his left fist and grabbed a handkerchief in his pocket to wipe off the tears in his eyes. It was unusual to tell his true feelings, but in his perspective, it was worth it. After all, their respective parents needed to know how much she meant the world to him like he was to her.

"Ruby,"

Ruby looked up to see the Professor giving him a stern, fatherly look. It made his anxiety returned. He didn't go too far, right? He glanced at his father and saw him smiling. Well, it was nice to see his father wearing a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you told me how you feel for my daughter, and with that..."

Ruby swallowed hard. He was prepared for the worst.

A smile appeared on the Professor's face as he placed both of his hands on either side of the charmer's shoulders. "You have my permission. I approve your proposal."

Ruby could not believe what he just heard. He was dreaming, right? He swear he was. He blinked a few times to confirm that he was, but it turned out he wasn't. A smile appeared on his lips as his heart thumped rapidly from glee he felt spreading all over his chest. He couldn't believe that the professor approved his proposal! Now he was one step closer on completing his plan. The next moves had to be perfect. He _couldn't_ ruin this for her. "Thank you, professor. I assure you..." He gave the professor a determined look. "...you won't regret this."

Professor Birch smiled back and nodded. "I know this is early, but I entrust my daughter to you. Take good care of her."

"I will. You won't regret it, professor, I swear."

Rara smiled at her trainer. She was happy that Ruby was able to tell them how he felt. She could feel Ruby's excessive amount of happiness from the light glowing on her chest. She couldn't wait for him to ask that certain question to Sapphire.

"Oh, right. Speaking of Sapphire, we gotta go. Rara," Ruby looked at the Gardevoir. Rara gave him a smile, understanding what he meant.

"Calm down, Ruby. We still have..." Professor Birch looked at his wrist watch. "Forty-five minutes left."

"Birch is right." Norman stood up from his seat and approached his son. "Don't get too hasty. We still got time."

"Rara, please teleport us to Ever Grande City." Rara, who was already out from her Poke Ball, responded by nodding at her trainer's request. She used teleport on the three men and in a matter of minutes, they arrived in Ever Grande City.

"And... we're here." Professor Birch scanned his surroundings and it seems like they were inside the Pokemon Center of Ever Grande City's Pokemon League.

Norman let out an exasperated sigh from his son's actions. "Ruby, I told you we still got time. Wait, where is he?"

Professor Birch gave his friend a confused look. He turned to his left and saw no one beside him. "He must have scampered off to see Sapphire."

Another exasperated sigh escaped from Norman's lips. His son was just very thrilled to come here and see her before the battle.

 

* * *

"You still have twenty minutes left before the battle starts."

"Thanks, Emerald. It's nice to see you too." Ruby quickly said and knocked on the door a few times.

"I said twenty minutes. There's no need to rush." Emerald responded with all the sarcasm he could muster. It was his first time seeing Ruby this impatient. Well it was Ruby's fault for not arriving early, and there went its consequences with him frantically knocking on the champion's door.

"I know, but every minute counts." Ruby responded after another set of knocks. He should have arrived earlier if his fear and anxiety didn't interfere with his talk to the professor.

"Aren't you gonna wish 'goodluck' to Wally?" Emerald lazily asked as he sat on the chair beside the wall. He gave his friend a nonchalant stare. He had to admit it was quite hilarious to see Ruby this frantic.

"I already did."

"So you saw him before you saw her?"

Ruby nervously glanced at him. "Y-Yes...?" What else could he say, really?

Emerald responded with a shrug. "I see nothing wrong with that. She won't be mad at you."

"I know that, but... I wanna see her."

Emerald gave him a sarcastic look. He sounded like an annoying child who didn't get what he wanted from a certain store. "Ruby, you'll make her _lose_ her focus if you keep on knocking at the door."

Ruby stopped knocking on the door and looked at his friend. He released a sigh in defeat. He hated to admit it, but Emerald was right. He didn't want Sapphire to lose her focus. She did make a promise to defend her title as Hoenn's current Pokemon League Champion. She must remain attentive to succeed. "Alright."

"Ya can come in now."

The sudden voice made Ruby recoil from his position. He stood up straight and jerked his head to his left, seeing Sapphire with her arms folded across her chest. Her presence was enough to make him smile. "Sapphire, what took you so long to open the door?"

Sapphire sourly huffed some air from her nose with a pout on her face. Her right fang was poking out from her upper lip. Ruby's heart thumped at her reaction. She was absolutely adorable, cute even. He had this sudden urge to hug and to kiss her. "I heard ya the first time ya knocked on it. I just gave some sitrus berries to Phado. That's why it took me a while to open it."

"Well it does make sense." Emerald said with a shrug. He folded his arms across his chest as the atmosphere around them stood silently. Ruby must be in a trance once he saw her based on his facial expressions. The look on his eyes felt like he hadn't seen her in a while. The lovebirds were sometimes weird when it comes to their sudden daydreams. _Don't tell me..._

"..."

"..."

Ruby snapped back to reality once he heard Emerald's loud coughing. It seems that he'd been gazing at her for a while. "I... uh..." He let out a light cough to gather his voice. "T-That's good. Y-You and your team are ready, right?" He grabbed her left hand and linked their fingers. His urge to hug and to kiss her was increasing every second. He must contain it until they were alone.

The warmth from his hand increased the temperature on her cheeks. It was true she got used to it, but it was quite uncomfortable doing it in front of Emerald. Emerald dif hate it when they *'flirt' in front of him. At least, _that was_ what he often said to them. She slowly nodded from her boyfriend's question. What else could she say?

"Hey, I'm still here ya know, and quit flirting! The Pokemon League is large enough for you two to get your own room!"

The lovebirds were used to Emerald's constant teasing. It was either they do stop 'flirting' or apologize to him. However, his last words made them blush intensely from embarrassment. When did he learn to say that?

Sapphire had a hunch that their senior Gold taught him that. It looked like Gold was going to receive a punch from her once they meet, and she would not be taking a 'no' for an answer. The possibilities of Gold teaching _that_ to Emerald was likely. She furiously puffed some air out of her nose. Did Crystal even _know_ about this? ` _Gold, I know this is yer doin' and ya've gone too far!_

Ruby, on the other hand, observed his surroundings with a deep blush on his face. He mentally sighed in relief. It seemed that no one was here besides the three of them. He was glad there were _only_ the three of them in this place, or else it would be embarrassing if everyone heard it. He didn't want her to be embarrassed at the wrong thing he did. He stole a glance from his girlfriend. She seemed furious and embarrassed at once. _Great job, Emerald._

"Oh, and blame Gold. He told me that I should say that to you guys just so we will know your reactions, and it looks like we do know now." Emerald hopped down from the seat. "Anyway, I'll be taking my seat in the stadium. I'll see you guys later, and good luck, Sapphire." He left the lovebirds alone in hopes that Sapphire would be mad at Gold rather than him or both of them. He had experienced a mad Sapphire literally hitting him with a rock and a palm tree. He cringed at that memory.

He learned his lesson. Having a mad Sapphire was terrifying.

He swore from that day to not make her mad.

Experiencing a mad Sapphire once was enough.

The second one was next to suicide.

Emerald's absence caused a quiet atmosphere around the area with the lovebirds' synchronized breathings and heartbeats as the only noises.

Sapphire released a long and heavy sigh to calm herself. She must remove her thought of punching Gold's face for now. She should focus on her upcoming battle with Wally first.

She grabbed the Pokegear in her pocket and checked its time.

She only had ten minutes left before the battle starts. She needed to grab her team's Poke Balls and get to the stadium. "Our dads are already on their respective seats. Ya should go as well. I'll be fine."

Ruby gently stroked her hand which made her look at him. He leaned in closer, feeling her warm breath touch his nose. He used his other hand to cup and caress her right cheek. Her berry and forest scent made him tranquil. He could do this all day. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Her lips curved into a timid smile, with one of her fangs poking out of her bottom lip, as the blush on her face deepens. It seemed peculiar, but the warmth from his hands were helping her maintain her focus. "I'll just hafta do my best then."

His smile was sincere as his eyes lit up with love and satisfaction. That's his girl. He was starting to wonder what he did to deserve her. Nonetheless, he was very happy to have her in his life. Now he was more determined to give her the perfect marriage proposal. "I know you will." Without any hesitation, he closed the gap between them for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon 1: Emerald supports Ruby and Sapphire's relationship, but he hates it when they "flirt" in front of him. (Although this might be hinted….?)  
> `THAT LINE IN ORAS CHAPTER 20! GAHHHH! IT'S STILL HAVEN'T LEFT MY HEAD. HE JUST TOLD HER HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO HIM AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL!  
> `R.I.P Gold. You will be missed. xD  
> 


	2. Another Casual Afternoon

Sapphire could feel her sweat coming down on her forehead.

A contented sigh escaped from her lips. Wally was definitely a strong opponent.

She knew she had to do her best in order to win this battle and defend her title as the current champion of Hoenn. Based from her battle and `Rono's state, it was worth it. She almost lost if she weren't quick enough to come up with a different strategy to defeat his final Pokemon, which was a `Keckleon. Wally's battle skills were definitely spectacular.

She couldn't wait to have another match with him.

Wally let out a sigh in defeat as he returned his Keckleon in its Pokeball. A smile of joy and satisfaction appeared on his lips.  _She's really strong. I'm glad I got to challenge her. Oh, and Keckleon, you were amazing out there._

A smile formed on Ruby's lips once the match ended. That was one tough battle he just witnessed. He knew both were strong trainers, but his hunch was right about Sapphire winning the match.  _I knew you could do it, Sapphire._

Sapphire placed her hands in a parallel position beside her mouth and yelled, "That was great, Rono! Ya were amazin'!"

Ruby's heart thumped once he saw her gesture as the temperature on his cheeks rose. She looked absolutely adorable.  _Dear Arceus, she's so beautiful... so... cute..._  He just couldn't wait to go down to the stadium and give her a victory hug. She deserved it after all. As for his friend, Wally, he did his best and that was what Sapphire wanted from her challengers. He was happy for both of them.

"That was a great match, Wally. Ya almost got me there."

Wally recoiled from Sapphire's proximity. He didn't notice she came over at his position just to have a formal hand shake. "I... I mean... yes!" He stood up straight with a shy grin. *Warmth spread on his cheeks as he accepted her hand. "I-It was a great match. You're a strong opponent. I hope we can battle again."

Sapphire gave him a toothy grin. He thought she looked adorable. "I'm lookin' forward to it."

Wally smiled back. He was glad he made this decision to challenge her. In fact, he didn't care whether he would win or lose. What matters was he got to experience such an intense battle with the champion. He got to know her better through that battle as well. "Oh, I almost forgot." He nervously grabbed something in his left pocket after their hand shake.

Sapphire tilted her head to her side, her eyebrows furrowed. She stared at him with confusion.

"Here," Wally revealed the PokeNav in his pocket and held it using both of his hands. "I-I wanted to give you this."

Sapphire immediately backed off a bit from astonishment. "W-Wait... y-yer serious?" All she could do was to gape at his sudden generosity. Why was he giving her a PokeNav? It was true that she needed one for further communication, but she had her own money to buy one.

Wally smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Ruby told me that you need one, right?"

"W-Well, yes, b-but I have my own money to buy it. Ya shouldn't waste yer own just to buy me one." She gently bowed at him as an apology. She couldn't accept such an expensive device without her paying for it. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but to think of how generous and nice he was. Wally was definitely a nice person. A gentleman, even.

"I-It's okay. It's a token of appreciation for accepting my challenge." Wally grabbed her left hand and gave her the PokeNav. "Take it. It's all yours. I have my own anyway."

Sapphire bit her lip and reluctantly accepted the PokeNav. Well, if he insisted then there was nothing she could do about it. However, she still felt it wasn't right to accept it from him. What did she do that made him give this expensive device to her? "T-Thank ya, Wally."

Wally nodded at her response and a blush formed on his cheeks. "I-It's the least I can do."

Sapphire examined the PokeNav she was holding. Based on its appearance, it looked like it was the latest version which was often expensive on its first release. When did he buy this? How long was he saving the money to buy this? This must have cost him a fortune. "I'll take good care of it. Don't worry."

A smile worked its way across Wally's face and into his eyes. He was glad she liked his present.

"Say, that looks like the latest version. I heard that it's expensive."

The voice surprised Sapphire, which caused her to hit that person behind her on impulse, using her elbow. She didn't notice there  _was_  someone behind her, for she was too focused on scanning the PokeNav.

"Ow! Sapph?!"

"R-Ruby?" Sapphire turned around and saw Ruby wincing in pain. His left hand was placed on his chest in hopes to soothe the pain. "How long were ya behind me?"

"I-I was here not too long ago. I thought you have highly developed senses. I guess you're not as barbaric as I thought you were." A sly smirk appeared on Ruby's lips as he removed his hand on the part where Sapphire had elbowed him. He was used to her inhuman strength, but he couldn't help to wince at the pain every time she did that to him.

She shot him a glare with a pout on her face. "Idiot! I did that on impulse! I didn't know it was ya!"

"Even when I smell like sweat?"

"Yer such a priss! Ya don't smell like sweat!"

Their bickering caused everyone with them to smile. They all thought and agreed they looked adorable whenever they bicker on such nonsense.

"Well that's good. I thought I do."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at him. They might embarrass themselves if they continued their 'playful' bickers.

From the moment she and Ruby were officially dating, they hardly bicker every time they were together. If they do, it was often the result of their misunderstandings, which hardly happens throughout their relationship, or just for fun. They usually do the latter when they were alone, and now was not a good time for that since they were still inside the Pokemon League stadium. "Idiot." She mumbled with a scowl on her face.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Wally?"

Wally turned his attention on the left. He saw Ruby currently wearing his glasses and his hands are in his pockets. "Hey Ruby, where's Sapphire? I thought she was with you?"

"She went to Oldale town to meet up with Courtney. I guess it's their girl's bonding moment... or however they call it. Anyway, is this seat taken?" Ruby gestured at the empty seat beside Wally.

The green-haired lad shook his head. "No one. Go ahead and have a seat."

Ruby pulled the chair and sat on it. He removed his hands in his pockets and placed it on the table. He gently tapped his fingers on it.

"I... didn't know she goes on that type of events." Wally said after a moment of silence. Based on Ruby's appearance, he seemed uncomfortable and a bit impatient.

Ruby's lips curved into a smile. He couldn't help but smile whenever people talked about her. "Well, she is a girl. It's normal for her."

 

* * *

 

According to Ruby's Mom, Wally turned out to be the one hundredth challenger.

Since Sapphire defended her title for the one hundredth time, Ruby's Mother decided to celebrate Sapphire's victory by simply having a feast. After Wally and Sapphire's match, she immediately called Norman on his Pokegear. She told her husband to go home soon so they could celebrate Sapphire's success in defending her title as the Hoenn champion for the hundredth time.

Everyone was surprised to find out that Wally was the one hundredth challenger. It was quite a mystery how Ruby's Mom was able to count the number of challengers. Ruby and Sapphire have to admit they had lost count of the numbers last month. Nonetheless, it was nice to know that someone was having fun tracking the number of challengers Sapphire is having for the past five months.

Once the call ended, Norman asked his son if his Gardevoir, Rara, can teleport more than five people at once from Ever Grande to Littleroot since Sapphire's Gallade, Kirly, was exhausted from the battle. Before Ruby could respond, Emerald proposed an idea to travel using Hoopa's golden rings instead. Norman asked the calmer if Hoopa could successfully take them to Littleroot since it sometimes brought them to an unknown place like for instance, was when Sapphire fell into its golden ring.

Emerald reassured that he had been training Hoopa to use its golden rings properly after the events of the meteorite and Deoxys' sudden appearance. It should take them safely to Littleroot. Norman slowly nodded at the calmer's explanation and decided they would travel using Hoopa's golden rings.

An anxious sigh escaped from Ruby's lips as he clenches his teeth and his left fist. He trusted his friend, no doubt, but the thought of Sapphire getting into that golden ring again brought some terrible memories. It was because of that incident, he lost her. He wasn't able to apologize to her until there's a few days left before the meteorite's impact on the planet. She got to battle Zinnia, fall from a rocket and lose her voice from the moment that ring took her to Mossdeep Space Center. He swallowed hard as his fist started trembling. Maybe he should tell Rara to teleport Sapphire to Littleroot. He knew Rara would take her to Littleroot town safely.

Seeing his tense reaction, Sapphire grabbed his left hand and squeezed it gently. His fist stopped trembling once he felt the warmth from her hand. He looked at her with distress visible in eyes. He looked calm now that his fist stopped trembling, but the fear in his eyes made her worry. She knew why he was anxious. She let out a sigh and gently squeezed his hand again.  _"It'll be alright. I know Hoopa can take us there safely."_  She said with optimism hinted in her voice. She gave him a sincere smile, with her fangs poking out from her lips, to lessen his anxiety. It seemed to have worked.

Ruby smiled back as he linked their fingers together. He completely trusted her. He just wanted her safe since he lost her the last time she entered Hoopa's ring. He gave her hand another soft squeeze as he reluctantly accepted Emerald's offer of transportation. _"Just in case, I'll have to hold your hand during the travel."_

_"I don't mind."_  Sapphire responded with a shrug as her cute smile on her face broadens. She was glad he was okay now.

Once Hoopa started expanding its golden rings, he held on to her hand tightly yet gently as he braced himself for the worst.

 

* * *

 

A soft chuckle escaped from Wally's lips as he shifted his gaze into the skies. The Tailows and Wingulls flying around it made him smile. Sapphire was right about the beauty of nature. He wasn't able to go outdoors in his childhood because of his disease. From that reason, he missed a lot of outdoor childhood games and adventures. Nonetheless, he was glad that he could now enjoy nature at its finest after his full recovery.

Ruby looks at his friend with confusion. He too looked at the sky. A smile appeared on his lips. Despite that he lost the match, Wally seemed happy. It was like his lost didn't matter. His friend had definitely changed the last time he saw him.

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself. She deserve it."

"... Indeed... She deserves happiness." Ruby said to himself and grabbed his own PokeNav. It looks like he received a message from Courtney. He opened the message and started reading it.

_Ruby, I'm with Sapphire now. There's no need to worry and keep on calling her phone number. Oh, and yes. I told Sapphire that I'll send you the message. Let her have fun without you once in a while. Haha! – Courtney_

Ruby let out a sigh in relief. He was glad she's with Courtney now. The last statement of her message made him chuckle. Sapphire met Courtney when they were in Mosdeep City for the Pokedex's data distribution. They already knew each other's name, so there's no point for Ruby to introduce them to one other. At first, he thought they were going to be casual friends. However, the two are starting to treat each other as *sisters the longer they hang out. Seeing Sapphire and Courtney treat each other as sisters surprised him. It was true that he and Courtney treat each other as siblings, but seeing Sapphire's relationship with her as her overprotective older sister blew his mind. He did not expect that to happen.

"Speaking of PokeNavs..." Ruby removed his glasses and put his PokeNav back in his pocket.

Wally stopped gazing at the sky and turned his attention to the charmer. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you give her a PokeNav? I mean, out of all the PokeNavs, why the latest version?" Wally was Ruby's friend. They had been friends for a long time. However, seeing Wally gave such an expensive device to his girlfriend awakened some unknown, negative emotions forming inside of him. There was a possibility that it could be his jealousy, which he thought he had placed it in its grave, but he was still uncertain. He mentally shook his head. He could confirm that he was not jealous. He was  _just_  curious why did Wally give her a PokeNav.

Wally swallowed hard. Ruby's serious stare reminded him of Norman's usual facial expression. It was his first time receiving this type of stare from Ruby, and it was as intimidating as Norman's. "I-It's a token of appreciation... f-for accepting my challenge. P-Plus, you told me that she needed one, and since I can't think of any present, I decided to buy her a PokeNav instead."

Ruby folded his arms across his chest as he nodded at Wally's response. It did make sense. After all, it was not new for Wally to be generous. "I was planning to buy her one as well, but she strictly told me that she will use her own money to buy it. I... forgot to tell you that part."

"Oh please. Just admit that you're jealous, Ruby." Emerald intervened their conversation and sat on the chair beside the charmer. He placed a plate of donuts on the table while Hoopa went behind him and used its golden ring to suck the calmer's hair.

Ruby responded by huffing sourly and rolling his eyes at the third Hoenn Pokedex holder. He was absolutely  _not_  jealous. He was just curious why Wally gave her a PokeNav.

Wally blankly stared at the scene in front him. He didn't know Hoopa liked to mess with Emerald's hair. It was quite hilarious.

"Hoopa often does this. This is normal." Emerald said and took a bite from the chocolate flavored donut. "Oh, and Ruby, you're jealous. Admit it."

"I'm not." Ruby denied stubbornly, his tone a bit irked. There was not a single reason why he should be jealous!

"Says the guy who's oblivious to people's feelings, but can tell a Pokemon's nature." Emerald responded with all the sarcasm he could muster once he finished eating the first donut on the plate.

"You're not making any sense, Emerald."

"Exactly, and so does your denial."

"Guys, calm down." Wally placed his palms up front as a calming gesture to stop the two from arguing any further. He was not comfortable seeing them argue about Ruby's possible jealousy. In fact, he was more used seeing Ruby and Sapphire argue on such nonsense. "L-Look, i-it's true that I like Sapphire, but I won't get in the way. I swear I won't."

Wally's statement caused Ruby and Emerald to stop arguing.

Emerald looked at him with shock written on his face whereas Ruby gave him nonchalant stare with jealousy hinted in his eyes.

Hoopa, on the other hand, removed its golden ring in Emerald's hair. It looked at the three trainers curiously. It was now more interested on whatever's going to happen among the three of them.

"Wow... I-I admit that Sapphire is cute despite how violent and scary she is..."

Ruby looked at his friend. It looked like everyone knows how cute his girlfriend was. It surprised him that Emerald had the guts to tell them that. Regardless, there was no doubt that Sapphire was violent and scary, but she wasn't like _that_  every time.

"... but I didn't expect that you like her."

"I-It was unintentional, I swear. This is just a simple infatuation and nothing else." Wally responded nervously. He gave them a sincere smile.

He didn't know when he had those certain feelings for her. It was like it came out of nowhere. Nonetheless, he wouldn't get in the way like he said. He knew how much Ruby and Sapphire mean a lot to one another. He was already satisfied at being friends with her.

"Hold on," Emerald folded his arms across his chest. A serious look appeared on his face. "Does even Sapphire know about this?"

His question made Ruby and Wally wonder. Sapphire was not as oblivious as Ruby when it comes to knowing people's feelings. She wasn't as obvious as Blue who practically knew everything about anyone. Did Sapphire know about Wally's feelings for her? The question remained a mystery.

"I... don't know. I haven't told her about it."

 

* * *

 

Sapphire let out a sneeze. She grabbed a handkerchief in her pocket and blew her nose gently.

That was strange. She never let out a sneeze whenever she was outdoors. If Ruby were here, he would have probably freaked out and tell her to go to the doctor for a checkup. Although she didn't feel like her energy were being drained. It must be the wind.

"You okay?" Courtney stopped picking the leppa berry from its tree and looked at Sapphire worriedly. She didn't seem ill and that was a relief.

"I'm okay." Sapphire stood up from her seat and grabbed a basket. She too started grabbing some pecha berries from its tree. "Must be the wind."

"Hm, it is getting breezy nowadays." Courtney responded with a shrug and continued picking the leppa berries left in its tree. She took a glance at Sapphire's Mega Ring.

She was still wondering why Sapphire agreed to exchange her Mega Bracelet for a Mega Ring. She knew it wasn't for the sake of fashion since Sapphire didn't care about it.

Besides, it was often Ruby who judged Sapphire's appearance. However, since the charmer was absolutely in love with the conqueror, he often stared at her with awe and later stated she was beautiful with passion burning in his voice.

A soft chuckle escaped from her lips. She remembered when she witnessed Sapphire wearing the dress Ruby made for her on their first date.

The charmer's reaction was priceless. He was in complete awe when he saw Sapphire. It was like it was his first time seeing a beautiful lady.

Since Courtney loved to tease them, however, she joined Emerald when he told the two to leave and 'flirt' somewhere else. The lovebirds felt uncomfortable, upon noticing their red-like faces, when they teased them. Hence, they immediately started leaving the Birch's household for their first date with Courtney keeping an eye on them. The reason why she was secretly following them on their first date was simple: Ruby and Sapphire were like her siblings. She just wanted them safe. Moreover, she wanted to know how 'perfect' and 'romantic' the lovebirds' first date was.

"Courtney?"

Courtney went out of her trance once she heard Sapphire's voice. She made an eye contact with the conqueror.

"Yer alright?"

Courtney nodded at her question as she picked the last leppa berry on the tree. It was her first time losing her focus on a simple task. "I'm fine... I was just thinking how Ruby made you wore that headband instead of your usual blue bandanna. It's more feminine than the latter."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at the former Team Magma admin with a blush accompanying her cheeks. That story was a bit mortifying in her perspective. She could feel that Courtney was starting to tease her again. What a day it had been. They were first teased by Emerald and now Courtney. Some things just never changed. "He's a sissy. That's my reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon 2: Wally has a crush on Sapphire. *insert a possible jealous Ruby here*  
> *Headcanon 3: Sapphire and Courtney (the RS one) treat each other like siblings where Courtney acts like the overprotective big sister. :3  
> `I decided it will be Keckleon versus Rono as their last Pokemon for the final battle since they are Wally's and Sapphire's first Pokemon respectively. ^^'


	3. Finding The Perfect Plan

_Damn it! This is not good either!_  Ruby put the pen on the table, feeling quite discontented with the ideas he'd taken down on a piece of paper. He crumpled up the notes and threw it in a trash can as a rumbling growl escaped from his lips. He then plopped on the chair and furiously huffed some air out of his nose.

What a mess.

He just couldn't understand it!

He had written all the * _perfect_  ideas for his wedding proposal to Sapphire, but all weren't enough for his satisfaction. Honestly, she deserved _more_  than just bending down on one knee and ask her that certain question. She deserved  _more_  than just taking her in  _another_  romantic date and pop that question afterwards.

His wedding proposal must be  _perfect_  and  _beautiful_ , just like his and his team's respective performances in a Pokemon contest.

He released a distressed groan.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder  _if_  he truly deserved an amazing girl like Sapphire. They may have started out as `good friends, but their journey together was rough.

The thought suddenly made him place his left hand on the scar on his forehead as memories started flooding into his mind.

They were emotionally scarred at a young age, they were separated yet reunited but couldn't remember each other's faces, they argued due to their misunderstandings, he lied about his true strength in Pokemon battling, he  _pretended_ to forget about their respective confessions when they were about to leave Mirage Island, they saved Hoenn and the worst part: he lost her more than once since he often put her safety above anyone else.

Ruby placed his right hand in his pocket, holding onto the small, black velvet box tightly.

He bit his lip.

Time flew fast like an ocean's current. It felt like yesterday he just told her how much she meant to him. Now, he was currently planning on how to make a  _perfect_  marriage proposal for his girl.  _You won't regret it, Sapphire._

Ruby suddenly felt a pair of strong yet gentle hands placed on his right shoulder. He went out of his trance and removed his hand in his pocket. He jerked his head to his right side. It turned out to be Sapphire. A smile formed on his lips with passion lit in his eyes. He didn't know she would come here. In fact, he told her he might be busy all day working on his contest notes, where in reality it was actually his marriage proposal plans. Nonetheless, he was glad she's here. Her presence was enough to remove the frustration he is currently feeling.

"Yer alright?"

He grabbed her hands and linked their fingers. He then placed the back of her hands on his lips and kissed it affectionately. The kiss caused her to roll her eyes at him with a blush on her cheeks.

She was used to his romantic gestures in their long term relationship, but she couldn't control herself from blushing since day one. When would she stop blushing at every romantic moment they had?

"I am now."

"Er..." Sapphire let out a light cough to gather her voice. His response made her flustered. "T-That's good. I-I was startin' to get worried. Ya look frustrated when I entered yer room."

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips as he pulled her closer so that she was now sitting on his lap. He placed his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his head against her neck. A shiver ran through her spine once she felt his soft, silky jet black hair onto her skin. To Sapphire, their current position was absolutely embarrassing. Their position was alright and a bit comfortable  _if_ they were alone. However, they were  _not_  since Ruby's parents are downstairs. If one of them went to Ruby's room and saw them in this position, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Let me hug you for a while." He gently whispered which made her more flustered than before. His warm breath tickled her left ear as he planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek. It made her heart beat fast and the temperature on her cheeks rose. She swore her cheeks were as red as his eye color.

"L-Listen," She started after a minute of silence listening to their synchronized breathings and heartbeats. She swallowed hard. He just had this ability to make her flustered at every romantic moment they had. "I'm gonna leave later... I just came to tell ya if ya like to come with us."

"Hm?" He stopped nuzzling his head against her neck and looked into her eyes. She seemed thrilled. Sapphire and her father must be going somewhere around or outside of Hoenn. He was happy for her. Sapphire had always yearned for a father-daughter bonding time and now was her chance. However, why was she inviting him? Wasn't it supposed to be just her and her father? "Where? A-And why?"

"Meteor Village. Since yer Mom said I defended my title for the hundredth time, the Draconids wanna throw their own celebration as well. They want us to go to their place. I already invited Emerald, but he says he'll be returnin' to Johto today while Wally's gonna go with Emerald. He said he'll be travelin' 'round Johto."

Ruby slowly nodded at her response. It made sense since Sapphire's Mom is a *Draconid, according to the professor. He smiled as he stroked her left hand. The Draconids sure were nice people. He was glad they were treating her with kindness. "Alright, but... why invite me?"

Sapphire stood up from his lap with her left hand still linked with his. She looked at him with a smile on her face. Ruby thought her smile was absolutely adorable. His heart started beating rapidly because of that. "This is a family event, and... yer part of my family. There's no reason for me to not invite ya."

Ruby could feel some tears forming in his eyes. His heart couldn't possibly beat any faster as a certain warm feeling spreads across his chest. He could even feel some bug Pokemon like Beautiflies and Butterfrees in his stomach. He was part of her family, and he was completely honored. He stood up and placed his right hand to stroke her cheek. It made the blush on her face return. "You're my family too."

Sapphire's heart thumped at his response. It made her speechless. Her heart couldn't contain the excessive happiness she was currently feeling. "I... I..."

"... love you too." He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. Slowly, he pressed his soft lips against hers. He exhaled contentedly through their kiss as he pulled her closer to deepen it.

Sapphire closed her eyes and returned the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm. Their kiss increased passionately, and so did the temperature around them.

After a moment, they slowly pulled apart to gasp for air with Sapphire's right hand sprawled on his chest. Ruby returned his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He planted another affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"H-How long were ya awake?"

"Eh?" Her question struck confusion on his face. Did that mean she knew he had been awake since six in the morning?

"Ya'll be sleepin' on Troppy on our way to Meteor Falls if ya'll go with us." She slipped her hand out of his grasp. She looked from him with anxiety building up in her eyes.

"Y-You knew? T-That I was awake since six...?" He placed his left hand in his pocket. He had to make sure she wouldn't see the black velvet box with him. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Sapphire nodded slowly. It was quite evident in his eyes that he didn't get enough sleep last night. What was keeping him from slumbering? "Ya sure yer okay?"

A smile made its way on his lips. He felt a certain warm feeling spreading in his chest. "Of course. I'll just sleep while we're traveling to Meteor Falls, if that'll reassure you."

She released a sigh in defeat. She had to keep an eye on him just in case he would get ill. She hoped and prayed to Arceus and its eighteen forms that he wouldn't get sick. She hated seeing him in a weak condition. She couldn't help but to worry and constantly take care of him. "Alright then, let's go."

"Hold on," Ruby removed his glasses and placed it on the table. "I need to check my stuff first before we leave."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at him. He often brings the exact stuff wherever they go: his team's Pokeballs, his glasses, first-aid kit, extra clothes, his Pokeblock case, his berry pouch, his wallet, his PokeNav, Pokegear, Pokedex, his sewing and make-up kit. Why did he need to recheck it? He wasn't sloppy when it comes to his stuff. "I'll be waitin' outside. My Dad already left, by the way. He said he'll meet us there."

"Alright then, I won't be long."

With his last words, Sapphire left his room and went to the front yard. She leans onto Troppy with her arms folded across chest. Knowing Ruby, it might take a while to recheck his stuff.  _He better be quick._

Ruby, who just finished rechecking his stuff, released a relieved sigh. He took the black velvet box in his pocket and hid it in a safe place in his bag. Thank Arceus she didn't seem to notice it. In fact, she shouldn't until he asked that certain question to her. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. Letting out another sigh, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and grabs his *Mega Ring on the study table. He placed it on his left ring finger and went outside.

 

* * *

 

After several minutes of waiting, Sapphire mounted on the Tropius' back and exasperatedly let out a sigh. "Finally. W—" She turned around to ask what took him so long, but a pair of soft lips pressed against hers stopped her, causing her eyes to widen in shock. It made her feel irked yet flustered.

There he goes again and his surprise kisses.

She honestly wasn't quite used to it since he hardly did that to her. Although he did give her a lot of surprise kisses last holiday season, but those did  _not_  count since Blue  _literally_  placed some `mistletoes all over their secret base without their consent. She had to admit. She felt flustered every time he gives her a surprise kiss. However, the thought of their senior intentionally placing those mistletoes all over their secret base still irked her. Why would Blue do such a thing? She swore her heart did not stop pounding for an entire holiday season.

He gently pulled away from their kiss with a sly smirk on his lips. He gave her a sly wink. "You didn't kiss me before you leave my room."

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest and furiously blew some air out of her nose. An irked pout formed on her lips. "`Idiot. We're gonna hang out all day. A goodbye kiss won't matter."

The smirk on his lips broadened as he sneaked his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer while Sapphire responded by rolling her eyes at him. "It already happened. Do you wanna do that again?"

"Idiot." Sapphire responded with another irked pout on her lips and turned around so that her back was facing him.

Ruby let out a soft chuckle as he inhaled her scent. He would never be tired of her forest and berry scent. It was so natural and extraordinary for a girl like Sapphire, and it perfectly suited her. He may not have the guts to admit it, but he was absolutely glad she didn't use any cosmetic products like perfumes and make-ups. She was already perfect, beautiful even, without it. "I love you too."

Her heart started beating wildly at his response. This was certainly not a good time for a romantic moment. It was a good thing their parents didn't see this. She doesn't want to start their day with uneasiness. She mentally shook her head to disregard her fast heartbeat along with their increasing yet comfortable body temperatures and told Troppy that they were ready for takeoff. The Tropius immediately responded by flapping its leaf-like wings then took off into the cloudy sky.

Once they took off, Sapphire placed the fanny pack at her front and held onto his hands. She gave it a soft squeeze. "Ya should get some sleep now. I'll wake ya up when we're there."

"R-Right." Ruby planted a kiss on her head and a smile formed on his lips. It looked like he had no other option but to do what she said. Well, he was feeling a bit sleepy. A quick nap wouldn't hurt. Letting out a sigh in defeat, he nuzzles his head against her neck and pulled her closer. He can feel her rapid heartbeat becoming synchronized with his as the cool breeze contrasted with the warm temperature from their hug. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lulled himself to sleep.

Sapphire let out a sigh in relief once he fell into slumber. She hopes he would feel better after that nap. She placed her right hand on to the Pokemon's neck while the other interlocked with his. She gently stroked it with a smile on her face.  _Just rest fer a while._  She continued tracing her fingers around his left hand until it traced his Mega Ring. A blush sneaked its way on her cheeks at a certain memory.

 

* * *

 

_"_ _How about this, let me exchange your Mega Bracelets to our Mega Rings? How does that sound?" Blue removed the Mega Ring on her left ring finger and placed it on the table. Her offer made Ruby and Sapphire confused. Where did that offer come from? What did she even want from their Mega Bracelets? She could still Mega Evolve her Pokemon with her Mega Ring, right? "Red, Green, which one of you will be willing to exchange your Mega Rings to Ruby's Mega Bracelet?"_

_Red and Green blankly gazed at the evolver. Why were they dragged into this?_

_"_ _Well...?" Blue impatiently asked and looked at Green._

_The trainer let out an exasperated sigh. She was such an annoying woman. "Red, you do it." He nonchalantly responded and took a sip from the cappuccino in his cup._

_Red looked at him with confusion. He used his left index finger to point at himself. "Why me?"_

_"'_ _Cause mine acts like a pendant, and yours is an actual ring." was all Green could respond. He didn't know why Blue wanted to exchange her Mega Ring to Sapphire's Mega Bracelet, but he knewone thing: she was doing it to tease their junior Pokedex holders._

_"_ _Well," Red placed his hand at the back of his head and started scratching it. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I guess you're right about that, but it'll be different using a Mega Bracelet in battle."_

_"_ _Red is right though. We got used on our own Mega Bracelets." Sapphire responded while rolling her eyes at Blue. She could feel that Blue was up to something mischievous._

_"_ _Relax, this is only temporary." Blue reassured with a smile._

_Silence surrounded their vicinity while the faint chats from Café de Slateport's customers accompanied them along with Red's gentle blows at his hot chocolate._

_Ruby thought about his older friend's offer. Well, a Mega Bracelet wouldn't fit with the new outfit he'd been working for the contest spectacular and based on the outfit's current design, a ring was a perfect jewelry to match with it. It seemed like a great idea to temporarily exchange it. With a Mega Ring already provided to match with that new contest outfit, he could save his money for something else. Judging from the Mega Ring's appearance, however, he just needed to tweak its design a bit so it could perfectly match with the outfit._

_"_ _Well, if it is temporary... then why not? It'll be a good practice in battling as well." Red removed his Mega Ring and placed it on the table. Everyone stared at him with shock and confusion while Blue clasped her hands together. A smile appeared on her lips._

_"_ _Alright, now it's the lovebird's turn!"_

_"_ _Eh?!"_

_Sapphire awkwardly scooted away from Ruby with a blush sneaking its way on her cheeks. She and Ruby are together for more than a year now and yet, she would still get flustered whenever people tease them. She really needed to learn on how to get used to it._

_"_ _B-Blue, why are you interested in our Mega Bracelets anyway?" Ruby asked for reassurance, doing his best not to stutter while hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. If Blue had a good reason why, then he would gladly exchange his Mega Bracelet._

_Blue placed her palm on her lips and let out a soft chuckle. "For fashion, of course! You see, I saw this cute dress at the Lilycove Department store and if I were gonna wear that, it needs to have some matching jewelry. A ring won't be compatible with that dress."_

_Green could feel a vein popping out from his forehead. She was exchanging her Mega Ring because it didn't match with an outfit?! There had to be a deeper reason than that, right? He took a glance at the evolver and saw a hint of mischief in her eyes. He released an exasperated sigh. He knew it. It would be a double win for her. Not only the Mega Bracelet would be 'compatible' with the outfit, but it was also her chance to tease their junior Pokedex holders. **She's such an annoying woman.**_

_"_ _Do jewelries even affect your outfit?" Red asked with a confused look._

_Before Blue could respond, Ruby removed his Mega Bracelet and placed it on a table. "For the sake of fashion, I will temporarily exchange my Mega Bracelet to your Mega Ring. Just please take good care of it."_

_Sapphire rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Idiot."_

_"_ _Good choice, Ruby." Blue beamed happily and looked at their younger female Pokedex holder. "Sapphire?"_

_Seeing her fuming reaction, Ruby let out a sigh and scooted closer to his girlfriend. He gently whispered something behind her ear, "It's only temporary, don't worry."_

_His warm breath made her flinched from her spot and caused her to elbow his gut on impulse. Their senior Pokedex holders stared at them with bewilderment as their sweats awkwardly drop from their foreheads. They didn't know Ruby couls make her act like that. It was quite an adorable and hilarious sight._

_"_ _Sapph? That hurts!" Ruby said with pain present in his voice. He chose the wrong time to start a romantic atmosphere around them. He thought it would make her feel comfortable, but it turned out it was the exact opposite. She was more uncomfortable whenever they have a romantic moment in public, let alone start building up a romantic atmosphere!_

_Sapphire didn't make any eye contact with anyone. Instead, she removed her Mega Bracelet and placed it on the table just so she could eliminate herself from the mortifying situation._

**_..._ **

_Sapphire thought she was free from yesterday's embarrassment, but she was absolutely wrong._

_The next day, Professor Birch was in complete shock when he saw his daughter wearing a ring. He thought Ruby and Sapphire are already engaged without his consent, so he asked her if Ruby just proposed to her yesterday._

_Sapphire immediately declined, with her face heating up from the intense awkwardness, and reassured that Blue temporarily exchanged their Mega Rings to their Mega Bracelets. The Professor now understood why she's wearing a ring and apologized to his daughter for the misunderstanding. Regardless, Sapphire still felt embarrassed at her father mistaking her Mega Ring for an engagement ring._

_Out of all the rings, why did it have to be an engagement ring? Could it be just some random rings?!_

 

* * *

 

Sapphire mentally shook her head at the memories. She had never felt embarrassed in front of her seniors and her father until those certain days.

She blamed Blue for calling them 'lovebirds', and temporarily exchanging their Mega Bracelets for their Mega Rings, while partially blaming her boyfriend for scooting closer.  _That. Was. Embarrassin'._  She noticed her Pokemon's acceleration is decreasing every second.

She peered from the flying dinosaur's neck and saw Meteor Falls was right under them. Troppy slowly descended itself from the skies as Sapphire held on to her boyfriend's hand tightly.

Ruby woke up from his nap once he felt her hand tightening on his. He blinked a few times and found out that they'd arrived in Meteor Falls. He released a soft yawn and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How long was I asleep?"

The kiss made her flustered again, but she managed to prevent herself from flinching. "F-Fer thirty minutes." She turned around to look at him. Judging from his eyes, he managed to fall asleep peacefully. "Yer okay now?" Her question sounded more like a statement. She just knew him too well.

He stretched his arms and let out a soft moan. He then returned his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a hug. Her face suddenly increased its temperature.

Yep, he was definitely better now based on his giddy aura.

"I am. I suddenly feel refreshed, actually." He let out a contented sigh and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead. It made the blush on her cheeks deepen its color. "`I can do this all day."

"You kiddos done now?"

The voice made Sapphire instantly squirmed herself out of Ruby's hug with the temperature constantly increasing on her cheeks. She hastily hopped down from Troppy's back and landed on the ground. Great, someone saw them hugging in public. Whoever was that person, he or she better pretend they didn't see that.

"Whoever ya are, ya seen nothin'." Her eyes widened in shock as the warmth from her face increased. She didn't know her blush could further deepen its color. She swore her face was as red as a tamato berry. "Y-Ya seen nothin', Zinnia!"

Zinnia released a mischievous chuckle and folded her arms across her chest. Aster, on the other hand, held onto her left leg as it curiously eyed the lovebirds. "I've seen everything, kiddo, and I gotta say, that was an adorable sight. Just wait until the elder hears about this."

Sapphire's heartbeat started palpitating while Ruby hid his now blushing face.

They respected the Draconid elder, but if Zinnia would tell her about what she saw, then there was a possibility that she wouldn't stop talking about it.

The lovebirds had their own experience of being completely mortified by Granny through her constant stories about Sapphire's mother and how Professor Birch courts her. Granny couldn't help but to relate the topic to Ruby and Sapphire's relationship and shift it back to the days of her parent's courtship. Thank Arceus that there were only the three of them. If there were other people beside them, their mortification would increase and so did their desire to not visit the place for a while. They respected Granny and every Draconid, but returning to Meteor Village after being mortified was not on their bucket lists.

Zinnia noticed their tensed reactions and let out a soft chuckle.

In spite of Ruby and Sapphire's long-term romantic relationship, they still seemed uncomfortable whenever people tease them or talk about their relationship. She thought it was quite unusual and adorable.

Who knew they could easily be mortified whenever people ask or talk about their relationship? It seemed like their friend, Blue, was correct. It was fun to tease them, but she had enough of it for today. After all, today was all about celebrating Sapphire's victory for defending her title for the hundredth time. "Alright, I won't tell her. Now, let's get inside. We've been waiting for your arrival."

Sapphire released a relieved sigh. She was glad Zinnia won't tell Granny about what she saw. She turned her attention to the skies, seeing wild Swablus, Tailows and Swellows fly freely. It was approximately twelve noon and she was already emotionally flustered. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

"Kirly, counter it with Psycho Cut!" Sapphire raised her left arm as a radiance of light released from of her Mega Ring and her Gallade. In a matter of seconds, her Gallade was able to perform Mega Evolution. The Mega Gallade swiftly slashed its blade-like arms to hit the Flygon. The Flygon backs off once it got hit and vigorously shook its head.

"You okay, `Stephen?" The Flygon released a determined cry and blew some air out of its nose as a response. "Alright! Mega Gallade's sudden attack took our guard down and now it's time to fight back!"

"Give it yer all, Kirly!" Sapphire cried out to her Mega Gallade with her palms in a parallel position beside her mouth. She was glad Tomatoma suggested to have a Pokemon battle with her. Her emotional exhaustion from the circumstances earlier was gone in a flash, and it was replaced with her fighting spirit. She definitely needed this.

A smile formed on Ruby's lips as he watched their battle. Her gesture was still adorable, and he was glad she's enjoying herself. Judging her eyes, she seemed emotionally exhausted when they entered the village earlier, but this battle suddenly lit up her spirit.

"May I ask what were you doing at Lilycove's jewelry store last week?"

Ruby swallowed hard. He swore his disguise was absolutely flawless when he entered that shop. He mentally sighed and braced himself for the worst. "What do you mean?"

Zinnia folded her arms across her chest and smirked slyly. She let out a sarcastic chuckle.

Ruby adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to his notebook, pretending to write another batch of  _perfect_  marriage proposals.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Aster and I saw you exited that store."

"Please don't tell her."

Zinnia raised an eyebrow and stared at the charmer confusedly. She was expecting he would keep on denying it, but his plea made her wonder. She decided to tease him a bit. It was quite hilarious seeing him in an uptight situation. "Hm, I recently found out that she's your weakness. I wonder what will her reaction be...? Maybe I should—"

Ruby's heartbeat started palpitating rapidly. If Zinnia told it, his plan would be ruined and he was not going to allow that to happen. He exhales deeply to ease his palpitating heart and dis his best to sound serious. "Zinnia, please. It's a surprise for her."

She gave him a threatening glare. He swallowed hard. Maybe he should have let her finish first. Her threatening glare was enough to make him frightened at next circumstances.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a minute of staring, Zinnia's lips curved into a sly smile and later fell into a fit of laughter.

Ruby let out a sigh in relief. Thank Arceus she was just messing with him. He wouldn't know what to do if she were serious about it. He now thought it was alright to be embarrassed in front her as long as Sapphire didn't have a clue about his soon-to-be marriage proposal.

"Who knew a pretentious boy like you can be this anxious? I'm quite amused." Zinnia burst into another fit of laughter while the temperature on Ruby's cheeks was increasing due to embarrassment. He used his notebook to hide his blushing cheeks.

"But alright. I won't tell her."

Another long and heavy sigh of relief escaped from Ruby's lips. Thank Arceus and its eighteen forms. His plan would not be ruined.

"When exactly?"

"Eh?"

Zinnia gave him a faltered look and rolled her eyes. "You know, when? You're not gonna let her wait for a decade or two, right?"

Ruby closed the notebook and placed it in his bag. He let out a sigh. Honestly, he wanted to propose to her on or before September twenty, her birthday. However, he didn't know how would he propose to her since he hadn't come up with a perfect plan yet. He has to hurry, though. Her birthday is next Friday. He had a week, exactly seven days, left to prepare. "Next week."

A smile made its way on Zinnia's lips at the sight of Kirly defeating Tomatoma's Flygon, Stephen. Sapphire and her team constantly kept on improving their skills compared to their previous ones. She was quite impressed that Sapphire was able to defeat Tomatoma. Tomatoma was usually the winner whenever Zinnia challenged him. Seeing him lose in a Pokemon battle surprised her. Now she was determined to have another spar with him, and she swore she would beat him this time. "I wish you luck, kiddo... both of you."

Ruby also smiled at Sapphire's victory. That's his girl. He suddenly thought she looked beautiful after the battle despite how sweaty she was. He vigorously shook his head. This was not the time and place to think about it. He could do it when they were alone. "She's amazing." He mentally did a face-palm. What the heck did he just say?! He released a soft, distressed groan. He needed to learn on how to control his words in public.

"She is, which is why..." Zinnia's sincere smile widened. She couldn't help but to act like the responsible, older relative from the day Professor Birch told them that Sapphire was a Draconid. She immediately regretted she fought against her when they were in Mosdeep Space Center despite Sapphire's protest to put it behind them. She knew Sapphire only wanted some answers since she was the only one who didn't know about the upcoming meteorite. She knew Sapphire was only doing what she thought was right. "As her relative... you better take care of her. You're lucky that the elder decided not to let you go on a `trial... a test even, to prove your worth."

Ruby swallowed hard. He didn't know the Draconids have a test for his worthiness, and he thought that asking for Professor Birch's permission was already nerve-racking. "A... test...?"

"Like I said, we decided not to since you helped save the planet."

Ruby exhaled deeply. He thought he might go through another difficult test before he makes his proposal. He was relieved that the Draconids decided not to. Nonetheless, he was determined to pass if that were sufficient to prove how important she was to him. If they wanted a speech from him, then he was absolutely prepared for it. He had a lot of reasons why Sapphire meant a lot to him, which could be translated into three simple words if a long, meaningful speech weren't enough.

"You better hurry though. She can't wait forever. Besides, you don't want her to get suspicious about it."

Ruby's gaze suddenly became interested on the ground. He couldn't believe he's saying this, but she was right. He needed to come up with a perfect idea for his proposal soon. He couldn't just sit and let ideas flow into his head. He needed to work on it as well. He didn't need to rush since he still had some time, which was exactly seven days from now. He needed to make up his mind and put whatever plan he had into action soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seven days left before the deadline!**

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ruby woke up at exactly seven in the morning with one thing on his mind: his perfect wedding proposal plan. After he and his Pokemon have some breakfast, he went to his room to take a quick bath before he would start brainstorming for his plans. Wearing his white hat, a blue t-shirt and black shorts, he sat on the chair and placed his notebook on his study table. He put on his glasses and cranked his knuckles.  _I can finally work on this._

Before he could begin his brainstorming, there was a sudden knock on the door. He released an irk groan and approached it. He already told his mother to not let anyone interrupt him for a day unless it was lunchtime. Whoever was that person, he or she better have a good explanation to interrupt him. Letting out another frustrated sigh, he opened the door and his eyes widen in shock.

"Ruby, good morning! You seem busy."

Ruby swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling about this. Don't tell him that...

"I heard you're gonna propose to Sapphire. When, exactly?"

His heartbeat became fast. He knew Blue would never let any news slip past her, and his marriage proposal was one of them. He didn't expect she would go all the way here just to ask him that. "Please don't tell Sapphire."

Blue let out a mischievous chuckle. He looked like a frightened child in a haunted house. She was quite amused at his current reaction. "I won't, don't worry. But you can't keep it a secret forever, you know?"

Ruby released a distressed groan and placed his left fingers on his left temple. "I know, but this is only temporary."

Blue nodded at his answer. "Speaking of temporary..." She grabbed something in her pocket and gave it to the charmer. He gazed blankly at the Mega Bracelet in his hand. "It's yours, and I'll be taking Red's Mega Ring now, please."

He snapped out of his thoughts, understanding what the evolver meant, and removed the Mega Ring on his left ring finger. "I thought you forgot about our temporary deal. It's been months."

Blue grabbed the Mega Ring from the charmer and placed it in her jewelry case. A soft giggle escaped from her lips. "You two will be engaged soon, and wearing a Mega Ring will just ruin it. I decided that it's time to return yours and Sapphire's Mega Bracelets. Plus, I'll be spending the whole day with her. She needs to embrace her last days of being a maiden. You also need to enjoy your last days of being a bachelor."

Ruby could feel his face was starting to increase its temperature. He almost forgot that he needed to give her a luxurious wedding that she would never forget after the engagement. His marriage proposal plans were just the tip of the iceberg. "How did you even know that... t-that I'm gonna propose to her...?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Blue's lips as her soft giggle echoed through the hallway. Ruby rolled his eyes at his older friend. What was he thinking? This is Blue he was talking about! She knew everything about anyone. It's no miracle that she was the first one out of all the Pokedex Holders, besides Emerald, to know about his proposal. "`It's called a hustle, sweetheart." With a sly wink, she bid farewell at her younger friend and went downstairs.

Ruby closed the door and leaned on it with an exasperated sigh accompanying him from the silence. He didn't understand what she meant, but he knew Blue was just being herself. Plus, he didn't have time to figure out  _how_  she managed to know about his proposal.  _Speaking of..._  He hastily went to his study table and grabbed a pen. Now that Blue was keeping his future wife busy, he had all time to brainstorm and not worry about her knowing it.

 

* * *

 

"Damn it! This is stupid!" Ruby dropped the pen on the table and released a long, distressed groan. He took a glance at his room's wall clock which says eight-thirty in the morning. He plopped on the chair. It's been two hours since Blue left and he still hasn't come up with a perfect plan for his proposal. The ideas he'd taken down are all too simple, and quite predictable if he were Sapphire.  _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

He turned his gaze on his left side once he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It turned out to be Rara. "What is it, Rara?" He asked the Gardevoir while it gently shook its head.

His confused gaze increased.

He knew Rara for a long time now, and her current behavior was confusing him. Why was she shaking her head? She needed something, right? His confused gaze further increased once he noticed the neatly wrapped present she is holding. Rara placed the present on the table with Ruby still confused how she managed to get that present. "Okay...?"

Ruby grabbed the present and scanned it carefully. Based on its texture, it contained a book. Where did Rara get the book? It was definitely not his or Sapphire's. It must be someone else's. But to whom does this book belongs to? He noticed a note attached to the present. Curious, he removed the note and decided to read it.

_Ruby,_

_I told your other seniors (and some of our juniors like the Sinnoh trio) that you're planning to propose to Sapphire. They're all happy, of course, and we'll support you lovebirds through thick and thin. (I even caught a glimpse of a smirking Green after I told them the news. Who knew?) Oh and by the way, Gold decided to give you his new book as a present. He said that I should give it to you once I arrive in Hoenn. I gave it to Rara since you seem busy with your notes earlier. Gold said that you should read it. It might help. – Blue_

_Crap._  Ruby put down the note with an irked look. Gold had recently been an *author where his first published book mostly contained his 'best' pick-up lines. He always wanted Ruby to have a copy of his book from the moment he found out that his juniors were in a romantic relationship.

Ruby often declined his offer since he was never a fan of Gold's pick-up lines. Furthermore, he might receive a punch or two from Sapphire if he ever said those certain pick-up lines to her. Besides, Sapphire was never a fan of Gold's pick-up lines either. All she wanted was for Ruby to be his truest self and that's what the charmer's been doing since day one of their relationship.

Pick-up lines were never a thing in their relationship.  _Seriously Gold, I am not paying for this._

He set aside the book on his study table and stood up from his seat.

Although, it was still a mystery how Gold managed to be an author of a bestselling book. Why would someone buy a book that contained pick-up lines anyway?

He vigorously shook his head.

He had no time to wonder about Gold's current career.

He needed to focus more on brainstorming for his marriage proposal.  _But my current ideas aren't good. Damn it._

He let out another distressed groan.

Maybe a little snack might help remove the pressure he was currently experiencing. Ruby took another glance at the wall clock. It said eight forty-five. A little snack wouldn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

Once Ruby made it to the kitchen, he was surprised to see his Mom chopping some vegetables. At this hour, she should be taking care of the berries and the vegetables in their garden or watching some random sitcom shows on television. She usually goes to the kitchen at ten thirty to prepare for lunch.

"Mom, isn't it too early?" Ruby asked while approaching the fridge. He opened it and took a closer look at the leftover food, desserts and fresh berries in there.

"That's what your Dad said, but since this dish takes more than an hour to cook, I might as well start cooking it early."

"I guess that makes sense." Ruby took out a bottle of milk and a cupcake. He took a bite at the chocolate cupcake as he observed his Mom chop some vegetables. Based on the dish's ingredients, it seemed complicated to cook. Nonetheless, he just had to let his Mom do all the cooking. She seemed familiar with the dish which was good. She wouldn't need his assistance since he had a good excuse.

"By the way," Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his mother. "When are you gonna propose to Sapphire? It's been a week since you bought her that ring."

Ruby did not make an eye contact with his mother. His cheeks started heating up a bit and his heartbeat instantly thumped faster. "O-On o-or before her birthday. I-I'm... I'm still having a hard time on how to propose to her."

She gave her son a smile as she remembered the day Norman asked her hand for marriage. It felt like it was yesterday. "You're just like your father when he proposed to me."

"Eh?" His gaze at his mother suddenly became confused. Based on his father's stories, his proposal to his mother was perfect. How come he was just like his father during his parent's engagement?

"Your father was hesitating whether or not I was having a great night. I told him that his efforts made that night perfect."

"Oh." was all Ruby could respond. He didn't know it was a perspective perfection.

"And I'm pretty sure Sapphire would appreciate your proposal especially if you exerted a lot of effort in it. You should try all of your ideas, Ruby. Who knows? One of them might be the perfect one."

All Ruby could respond was to gape from his mother's words. She knew that he was having troubles on his proposal? He thought he was hiding it quite perfectly. It turned out it was not. "H-How...?"

His Mom let out a soft giggle. "Rara told me all about it." Whenever she thought her son was having troubles, she often asked Rara for confirmation. She may have her parent's intuitions, but it could overreact on simple problems sometimes which is why she asked for Rara's help for reassurance. "She let me see your notes, and those are great ideas. You shouldn't waste them."

"I..." Ruby bit his lip. That's why his Mom knew. He had to admit she was right, though. In fact, his Mom was always right when it came to her suggestions for solving his own problem.

"Let me ask, Ruby, what is your ideal girl before you met Sapphire?"

Her question made him look at her.

That was random.

He could feel that she's testing him, but why?

"Mom, you know... Sapphire... she..." He swallowed hard. He's often comfortable to talk about almost anything with his mother. However, it was his first time telling her about his feelings to Sapphire. The only person who knew about his true and complete feelings to the conqueror was... well... Sapphire herself. He hadn't told anyone about it, even his own mother.

"To tell you the truth... I don't have any ideal girl because..." He swallowed hard. He had to let his emotions control him so he could passionately tell it to her. Besides, he wanted his Mom to understand why Sapphire was important to him. "Sapphire is my ideal girl... She's beautiful, mom. She's adorable... cute, even. She's a strong and an independent person. She's one of the smartest person I've met. She never hesitates to help everyone in need despite..."

He clenched his left fist. "That... it might cost her life. She changed from that sweet, innocent girl I met years ago to whom she is now just so she can protect her loved ones. Not only she's a great person, but she's also a great friend. She has her own flaws, but that never stops her from being such an amazing person. Mom... Sapphire means a lot to me, and recently... realization hit me." His lips curved into a genuine smile. He let his emotions took ahold of him, and he didn't regret it. After all, he finally told his mother how important Sapphire was to him. "It made me decide that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to be with her until the last moment."

Ruby's Mom could feel some tears forming in her eyes as warmth spread throughout her chest. She sniffled. Her first and only child finally became a man. She was proud of him. It felt like he was snotty little boy yesterday, and now, here he was planning to ask his girlfriend's hand for marriage. Time surely flew fast.

"Ruby," He snapped out of his thoughts after his long trance and looked at his mother. She placed her hands on either side of his shoulder and smiled. "Go to her and propose. Try all of your ideas. I'm pretty sure it will be perfect since this is Sapphire we're talking about. She appreciates your effort no matter how large or little it is."

Ruby thought about his mother's words for a while.

It's true that Sapphire was not a perfectionist.

She appreciated every work as long as it's been done with their best. It was one of the numerous of amounts of qualities he loved about her.

She was his exact opposite, yet he will never be complete without her.

He smiled affectionately.

Life's irony was sometimes a mystery and a bit amusing when a person realized it. He let out a sigh and nodded. For the second time of the day, his mother was right. What mattered was the effort he exerts on his plans. He knew Sapphire would appreciate it. He _was_ doing it for her. "Thank you, Mom, and... you're right. I should... do my best."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Six days left before the deadline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon 4: This is the main headcanon that glued this story together: Ruby plans to have the "perfect" and "beautiful" wedding proposal to Sapphire… (the next part of this headcanon will be revealed in the next chapter.)  
> *Headcanon 5: Sapphire's Mom is a Draconid which explains why they were able to mega-evolve Rayquaza. (Not to mention we have no idea who is actually Sapphire's Mom. T-T)  
> *Headcanon 6: Blue exchanges hers and Red's Mega Rings to Ruby's and Sapphire's Mega Bracelets since she knows what's going on between them. ;)  
> *Headcanon 7: Gold is an author where his book mostly contains his "best" pick-up lines. (Who knew Gold could be an author? Okay, this headcanon was unintentional. ^^')  
> `Let us not forget that Ruby and Sapphire's first encounter was in Johto where Norman is supposed to take that Gym Leader's test… until that Salamence incident. :/  
> `Is it okay to make it a headcanon that Sapphire is a tsundere? Oh wait, she is! xD  
> `*insert me laughing hysterically here*  
> `CAPTAIN AMERICA! (You know… His line: "I can do this all day.")  
> `I saw Doctor Strange in theaters weeks ago, which is why I suddenly gave Tomatoma's Flygon a nickname.  
> `An unintentional Pokemon Sun and Moon reference. :3  
> `I am so sorry. I just couldn't control myself from writing that line. It just perfectly fits Blue. xD  
> Disclaimer: The views and opinions of Ruby wondering why some people buy a book that contains pick-up lines are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the author.  
> I decided that there will be a deadline thingy like in all the Hoenn chapters in Pokespe. Just a little reference. Hehe. ^^


	4. Put It Into Action, Part I

 

_"Wait, what do you mean by that, Sapphire?"_

Sapphire plopped onto her bed with an exasperated sigh as she covered her face using her left palm.

It was exactly twenty, eight in the evening, and she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Why wouldn't she be?

Blue literally came into their house at eight in the morning, without her consent, and told her it was their girl's day out. She asked why they have such a thing to which Blue responded with a silly giggle, although she felt that there was some mischief behind that giggle, and simply told the conqueror that she missed hanging out with her.

Sapphire pondered about it since Blue just visited Hoenn several months ago for a vacation. In that span of Blue's one month vacation, she treated them at Café de Slateport every Saturday, which the lovebirds didn't have any complaints, and teased them about their relationship. The teasing would often lead the lovebirds to either feel mortified, emotionally flustered or both, if Blue's teasing became a bit intense.

Sapphire was used to every Pokedex Holder's teasing, since _literally_  all of them know about the charmer and the conqueror being a 'thing' from the beginning of their relationship whether it was their rivalry, friendship or their romantic, mutual feelings. However, she just couldn't prevent herself from being flustered and she didn't know why. She thought it might be a normal feeling for a person to have whenever he or she loved someone romantically. It could also be the effects of the bug Pokemon in her stomach or the school of Luvsdiscs she and her boyfriend unintentionally saw five months ago.

Mentally shaking her head at those thoughts, she sat up in her bed as another infuriated sigh escaped from her lips. She cursed those thoughts. "I mean... I love acceptin' their challenges and all, but I don't wanna work on Friday next week since..."

_"_ _Hm... Let me guess. You have another date with Ruby?"_

The response made her cheeks heat up. Honestly, she didn't know whether or not Ruby would take her in another one of his  _perfect_  romantic dinner dates. Last year, she just celebrated her birthday with her father where they go into the woods and had a little adventure and a Pokemon battle. That was one of the father-daughter bonding moments she yearned for a long time, and she was glad her father got the time to spend the whole day with her. "I-I don't know... We only have dinner with my dad and his parents last year. I... don't know 'bout this year."

_"_ _Well... who knows? Maybe he'll take you on another date this year?"_

Sapphire shook her head. One could dream about that as the best birthday present. Regardless, what mattered is she would spent her birthday with the people she loved. She was not asking for anything fancy or lively to happen whenever it was her birthday, let alone a grand birthday present! A simple feast with her loved ones was enough for her satisfaction. "We're busy with our own careers, in case ya forget."

A soft chuckle escaped from Steven's lips. It seems like she had no idea about what Ruby has in store for her. Her cluelessness made him conclude that Ruby hadn't proposed yet, which was weird since it'd been a week when he unexpectedly saw the charmer at Lilycove's jewelry store. What was taking the guy so long?  _"Right, right, I forgot. Alright then, I'll tell them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind not seeing you for a day."_

"Thank ya, mister Steven." Sapphire said, relief and satisfaction present in her voice, and exhaled deeply.

_"_ _It's the least I can do, Sapphire. Good night. Send my regards to Ruby and Emerald, by the way."_

"I will, and good night." Sapphire ended the call and placed her Pokegear on the table next to the bed.

Exhaling deeply, she plopped and sprawled on her bed. She gazed at her Mega Bracelet.

Blue's sudden return on her Mega Bracelet made her wonder. She was expecting she would return it on her next visit, which was scheduled next year. The evolver's sudden visit was surprising though. It was not that she hated seeing her senior, she was glad to see her again in fact, but Blue's visit meant the mocks and mortifications have also returned. Regardless, it sure was nice to see it returned safely. People often mistaken her Mega Ring as an engagement ring regardless of which finger it was worn on. That alone was enough to make her feel embarrassed. Why would someone think that a Mega Ring and an engagement ring were totally the same?

She snapped out of her trance and turn her gaze to her right. That was odd. She could have sworn she heard someone knock on the window, but who could that be? It was definitely not Blue since she was staying at Fortree city's hotel. Her father was unlikely to tap on the window since he's already asleep in his room judging on the loud snoring she was hearing from the hallway. Her eyes widened in shock as she sat up in her bed. What the heck was Ruby doing out there with Troppy? Wasn't he supposed to be in his house?

He genuinely smiled at her from outside and gestured to open the window.

Still confused, Sapphire reluctantly went off her bed and approached the window. He better had some good explanation why. She released an exasperated sigh and opened the double hung window upwards. "Ruby, what are—"

Ruby quickly hopped into her room once she opened the window, and not a moment later, he stole a kiss from her lips. She was taken aback from his sudden move with a blush painted on her cheeks. She did not expect that.

An arrogant, sly smirk appeared on Ruby's lips. He knew that would surprise her. Her reactions were adorable just like he predicted. He should do this more often. That is, if she was comfortable at it. He didn't want to force her after all.

"Ya idiot!" She half-whispered and playfully punched his chest. Her blush still present on her face. Once again, he made her flustered and she didn't know how to currently deal with it. It looked like she needed White's help. The president and manager of the BW Agency didn't seem flustered whenever she and Black have their own `romantic moment, especially during their wedding three years ago.

"Ow." He backed off a bit from the pain and released a soft chuckle. He placed his right palm on his chest to soothe the pain. It may be just a playful punch, but her inhuman strength caused that punch to apply a bit of pressure on his chest. Frankly, it was worth it. Her reactions after that kiss just kept on getting cuter. He released a contented sigh. She didn't seem stressed at all based on her eyes, which is good. It was one of the reasons why he stole a kiss from her.

"What are ya doin' here, anyway?" She asked, not making an eye contact with him and looked at Troppy instead. She noticed a picnic basket on the Pokemon's back.  _Could that be...?_  She mentally shook her head. It could be anyone's picnic basket since Troppy was sometimes mistaken as a tree by some travelers in the forest, especially those who hadn't seen an actual Tropius yet.

Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head against her neck. It made her more flustered while her heart started pounding rapidly. She could feel it can get out of her chest any second. "I haven't seen you all day."

She shot him a glare. Really? That was his reason?

Her aggressive glare made Ruby swallowed hard. He should not have said that. "Too much?"

A smile formed on her lips at his light reason as she elbowed his chest. He winced in pain a bit from her strength. Regardless, his arms around her waist remain. "Silly. That ain't a good reason."

Her smile made him release a sigh in relief. Oh good, she was just correcting his mistake. He thought his reason displeased her. "I guess you're right about that."

A comfortable silence surrounded their vicinity as they listened to some night Pokemon's movements and nature's cool, night breeze pass through the leaves of the trees and the earth's grass. Ruby placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek while Sapphire gave his arm a soft squeeze. This was one of the moments they cherish whenever they were alone from everyone's attentions and teasing. They were already contented with just the two them in each other's warm embrace and a comfortable silence accompanying them. This type of moments often helped them remove the stress and other emotional problems they were having. They were able to open up their problems and help one another in dealing with those whether it was from their work or personal ones. They barely had any arguments and misunderstandings throughout their relationship with the help of certain moments like this. Maybe that's why their relationship just kept on getting stronger as time passed by.

Still flapping its wings to keep itself in the air, Troppy smiled at the two trainers. They really deserve each other. Both Ruby's and Sapphire's respective Pokemon team agree that the two were happier from the time they were officially dating. They couldn't be more contented at seeing the two happy.

"Come on."

"Eh?"

Ruby removed his arms around her waist and mounted on Troppy's back. He offered his hand to his future wife with a smile. "We're gonna do a little stargazing, and... maybe a picnic under the stars would be nice. I have the professor's permission, don't worry."

Sapphire released a sigh. It turned out her intuition was right. He was taking her to have a picnic. "I know that. Besides, ya won't be doin' this if my dad disagrees."

Instead of taking his hand, she mounted herself on Troppy's back and closed the window.

A soft chuckle escaped from his lips. She just wouldn't accept his hand. It was not that he hates it, actually. He knew she could do a simple task like getting onto Troppy's back. Frankly, she did somehow ruin that moment when he offered his hand to her. He released another chuckle. She is so independent.

"What's funny?"

Her question made him chuckle again. She gave him an irked pout. "You just ruined another possible moment, Sapph." was all he could respond, with a smirk on his face, and told the Tropius to take them to their destination.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at him and lightly punched his left arm. "Idiot."

Her light punched caused him to wince in pain for the third time. He wondered if the Salamence incident didn't happen. Would she still have her inhuman strength? Would she still be that wild, cute, strong, smart, independent and beautiful woman he loved? He mentally shook his head. He should _not_  have thought of that. He regretted for drifting his mind back to that certain incident. They'd already put it behind them. Their Salamence trauma no longer existed since both took the courage to face and overcome it. Their childhood trauma no longer affected them. They were already free from it. He snapped back to reality when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his cheeks along with a pair of strong yet gentle arms placed around his chest. Did she just kiss him?

He exhaled deeply and links his left hand on hers. She did kiss him, but why?

"Ya seem tensed." She spoke with her face pressed on his back. "What's the problem?"

"I..." He swallowed hard. It looked like he couldn't hide it. Regardless, they did make a promise to never keep any secrets from each other, and he  _swore_ to keep that promise for as long as he lives. He sighed in defeat. This was going to be a difficult topic for them to discuss. "I just thought... w-what if..."

"That... Salamence didn't attack us…?"

He was taken aback at her answer. How did she know? "Exactly, but... how did you...?"

"It was... on my mind recently as well." He could feel her hold on him is getting a bit tight. He didn't mind it, for he too was curious about the possibility. "If it didn't happen, things will be..."

"Different."

"Exactly."

Another moment of silence passed through their flight as Troppy descended down and landed on Route 103. Sapphire removed her arms around her boyfriend and hopped down from Troppy's back. Ruby took the picnic basket and told the grass-flying type to pick them up on or before the clock would strike at twelve midnight. The Tropius nodded at the charmer's words, then flew somewhere north of Route 103 to leave the lovebirds alone.

"But I know one thing..." Ruby continued after setting up their picnic place a few meters away in front of the `pond. He took a chocolate chip cookie in the jar and looked at her with an affectionate smile.

Sapphire stared at him curiously. That was pretty random of him to continue a statement.

"I believe... no matter what happens, we'll always end up together despite the circumstances. Whether I'll still be a snotty boy who loves Pokemon battles or a prissy guy who loves Pokemon contests, I'll always choose you... t-to be with you until the last moment." He mentally sighed in relief. It was too early for him to ask her that question, according to his plan. It was a relief he managed to pause before continuing his statement. He just hoped she didn't notice it.

Sapphire swallowed the cookie she just finished. His last statement seemed odd. Was there something else he wants to talk about? She mentally shook her head. He probably thought those weren't the perfect words to say. Knowing Ruby, he guaranteed their time together was somewhat magical like those fairy tale stories in a book, in an animated or live-action film. Regardless, it turned out he continued the what-if scenario they confessed earlier. His response returned her thumping heart and the blush on her cheeks. His statement did make sense, and a bit cheesy if she were someone else. That's what she also thought of, frankly. The incident may not happen and make them remain to their old, childhood personalities, but she knew she would still have feelings for him. "Yer right... I... I feel the same, honestly."

"Sapphire," She flinched at his sudden proximity, but Ruby managed to place his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sapphire's heart thumped faster when she felt his warm breath from her burning cheeks. Their noses were almost touching and his lips were a few centimeters apart. She was absolutely flustered yet comfortable at their current position.

_Beautiful._  Her adorable reactions never cease to put a smile on his face. He noticed the cookie crumb on her lower left lip. He removed his right arm around her waist and used his thumb to remove the cookie crumb on her lip. He thought about teasing how uncivilized she was while eating that cookie, but his mind thought of something else. He cupped her left cheek and strokes it affectionately. "May I?"

Sapphire responded by nodding slowly. His blood-red eyes met her ocean-colored eyes. Their eyes fascinated each another. It felt comforting that they couldn't help but to stare at it.

_She's so beautiful._

Ruby leaned in closer as they both closed their eyes and the gap between them for a kiss. Sapphire placed her arms on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Their kiss increased passionately along with the heat coming from their cheeks.

After a moment, Sapphire gently pulled away to gasp for air with Ruby's lips still lingering on hers. Despite she pulled apart, she could still feel their heartbeats following the same rhythm. He pulled her close again and pressed his lips against hers. The cold, night breeze contrasted along from the sensations in their passionate kiss and the increasing temperature they were feeling. Ruby gently strokes her left cheek as he felt every ounce of love they share. He exhaled contentedly through their kiss. Passionately kissing her under the starry night sky was definitely an amazing feeling. He can do this all night.

They later pulled apart to gasp for air with Ruby's left hand linked on hers. He smiled contentedly. "Well, that was amazing."

She rolled her eyes at him and punched his chest. He winced from the pain again.

"Ow! Sapph? What was that for?"

"Idiot." She responded in a hoarse voice, still flustered from their kiss. "I hope no one sees us. It'll be embarrassin' if someone..."

"See us and... gossip about this." He finished for her and smiled. She nodded slowly, hiding her face in the darkness due to shame. "Don't worry. I know no one comes here at this hour. Nobody saw us." He gave her hand a soft squeeze and planted a kiss on her forehead. He understood her. After all, it would be quite embarrassing if anyone saw their  _passionate_  `moment together. It wasn't a surprise that news about them being a couple would instantly come out everywhere. They did save the Hoenn more than once, so they expected a number of people would recognize them.

There was one time where Gabby asked Ruby for an interview about their relationship, but he responded to the journalist he wouldn't have an interview unless Sapphire was comfortable to do it with him. Gabby and Ty thought he was such a gentleman, and absolutely sweet, for thinking about his girlfriend's feelings. They understood the charmer and told him they would be ready for the interview anytime. He mentally thanked them for understanding his reason. For a bunch of journalists, they seemed to respect their privacy.

"It'll be alright." He said softly, gently squeezing her hand again, and planted another affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I-I know, but... I... just don't know when will I be... comfortable..." She rubbed her hands on her arms and stared at the pond in front of her. It's true she often felt flustered from every romantic moment they shared in fact she didn't know when she would not be flustered, but she just wished she could just drift her mind off from the thought of the public seeing them having a romantic moment. She just wished she could focus on just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, and not caring about whether or not the public would see them. "We've been together for a long time now, and I should have been used to it."

He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and gently squeezed her hand. His gaze was filled with sympathy. She may have accomplished most of her goals in life, but she still had her insecurities. He understood it, for it was their childhood trauma that caused her insecurities in the first place. It worried him whenever she doubted herself sometimes. He knew she was capable of great things, but seeing her hesitate at her own skills made him want to hug her insecurities away. Her self-doubt needed to leave his girl at once. She didn't deserve it. "Sapph, it's okay, don't worry. It's normal for us to be flustered at it. I'm… still not yet comfortable too, actually."

She wrapped her arms around her chest and bit her lip. She could see it from his eyes that he was still not yet comfortable, but hers felt like it was their first time whenever they share a kiss or confess their respective feelings again. "Mine is worse, Ruby."

"It's not. I love you for who you are." He said with the most heartfelt tone he could muster and plants a soft, affectionate kiss on her cheek. He fell for her before he found out she was that cute girl from his childhood. He loved her for who she was and knowing she was that girl he'd been thinking of after all those years made his feelings for her grew deeper. Words couldn't express his happiness when she and his childhood friend were the same person. "I always do."

His confession brought a slight blush on her cheeks and her rapid heartbeat. She was always right about him being a good guy underneath. Sometimes, she wondered why he fell for her. He could have deserve someone better. She was glad his feelings for her keep on growing, regardless. It often motivated her to make him feel happy and contended whenever they were together. "I love ya too. I… always have."

Ruby couldn't help but to notice her gesture. The way she rubbed her hands on her arms served as an indication that she's cold. Well, it was recently getting a bit breezy in Hoenn, especially at nighttime. The sudden drop of the temperature was also making him feel a bit cold. It seemed like embracing her is a good choice for them to warm up from it. "You feel cold? I... can embrace you... if you want."

"I..." Sapphire bit her lip and swallowed hard. It's so nice for him to ask her permission for a hug. He often does this every time they're together: thinking of her condition first before his, just like she often thinks of his condition first before hers. It's quite a sweet gesture for a [former] selfish guy like him. Who knew he had that in him? Ruby may have his flaws, but she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "I guess... a hug would be nice..."

Once he got her permission, he quickly scooted on her left and wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug. "You feeling better?"

Sapphire gave his arm a soft squeeze. The bitter cold from her skin was instantly gone once she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. "I am, but are ya feelin' better too?"

Ruby placed an affectionate kiss on her left temple. Her cheeks were now burning from their current position. It may be mortifying when someone sees them, but she was absolutely comfortable at it. "I'm definitely feeling better."

Sapphire exhaled contentedly and looked into the starry sky. Stargazing was one of her favorite childhood pastimes. It was one of those miniature bonding times she shared with her father and she loved every one of it. She was happy she got to experience such a relaxing pastime with Ruby. The provincial type of region may not be his cup of tea in the beginning, but he was currently enjoying his life in Hoenn especially whenever he's with her. "I'm glad it's not that cloudy tonight. We get to see these amazin' stars and constellations."

Ruby looked into the sky and smiled. Gleaming stars with diverse sizes were spread all over the dark sky. Each of the star's glow reminded him of his heart's rapid beating from every moment they shared. The glittering night sky also reminded him of the meteor shower they'd seen in space: a familiar yet breathtaking sight. However, he thought this was slightly better from what they've seen in space. It was better because she's in his warm embrace and he could make her feel safe. There wrere no death battles between two legendary Pokemon and he could reassure himself she wouldn't drift away from his embrace. He exhaled contentedly as he turned his gaze at her. She looked so happy and peaceful searching for some new constellations. "Sapphire... can I... tell you something...?"

Sapphire removed her gaze into the sky and turned to her right side. The heat from her cheeks increased its temperature once their noses touched. She could smell the sweet chocolate scent coming from his breath. "W-What is it?"

Mentally releasing a sigh, he removed his left arm on hers and grabbed something in his pocket. His plan was working perfectly, and now's the perfect time to ask her that question. Here goes nothing. "You see, lately... I-I've been—"

"WHOA THERE BOY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT THIS HOUR?"

The eccentric yet familiar voice sent shivers through their spines. They thought they were alone on this route. Why the heck would someone, at this hour, yell so loud and interrupt their intimate moment?!

Sapphire instantly recoiled herself from their hug to refrain themselves from getting embarrassed. Her cheeks were now burning from the possible embarrassment that might happen.

On the other hand, Ruby's face darkened from frustration, irritation and mortification once they heard that eccentric voice.  _No. No. No! My perfect plan is ruined! No!_

"I've caught up, thank Arceus. Man, you just love going to this pond, don't you?"

The Rockruff stopped on its tracks and barked happily when it saw its trainer. Happily wagging its tail, it pounced at its trainer's left leg while the trainer crouched from his position to give the Rockruff a pat on the head. "Yes, buddy, I know, but it's late and you can't just go outside at this hour."

Ruby and Sapphire blankly stared at the trainer and his Pokemon. Great, it may take a while for them to be alone again. They better leave soon.

"Alright, alright. Time to..." The trainer released a yawn and carried the Rockruff like a baby. He stopped once he noticed the lovebirds staring at them. "Wait, don't you guys..." His eyes widened in shock. "Holy Arceus! Ruby and Sapphire? Long time no see! How's life? Oh, and this is Rich, my Rockruff. I got him when I was traveling around the Alola region months ago. Why don't you say—"

"What are ya doin' here?" Sapphire interrupted, sounding rather irritated, with her arms folded across her chest. Out of all the people around this area, why did it have to be him? Could it be just the Rockruff roaming around this area?

Ruby, on the other hand, just folded his arms across his chest and glared at the peculiar man. What the heck was Zach doing here? He hadn't seen the peculiar guy in years, and his presence was enough to awaken his annoyance towards him.  _This is just great. My plan was working perfectly until he and his Pokemon showed up!_

"I'm visiting my relative. I forgot to tell you guys they live here in Oldale town. I wish I could stay here a bit longer though, but I'll be going back to Unova by tomorrow afternoon. Rich here just wandered off. It loves roaming around Hoenn. Maybe its weather reminds him of Alola." `Zach adjusted his glasses and let out a light cough to gather his voice. "Anyway, I should stop talking. Aren't you guys having a date or something? Oh wait, based on the scenario, your proximity and that threatening glare you guys are giving me... Yeah, we ruined your date. I'm so sorry though. Hey," He scanned their fingers. "Shouldn't you guys be wearing your wedding rings? I mean, that's what I've recently noticed... Okay, Rich and I gotta go. See you guys!"

Zach ran away as fast as he could. He couldn't stand their growing glares at him. He had to admit it was quite scary. Maybe that's why the people at Hoenn television didn't get an interview from them. He shook his head at the thoughts. Well, it was his fault for ruining whatever moment they have. He was glad he has Rich with him. His Pokemon's cuteness might have resist them to give him a punch. "Rich, buddy, this is going to be a long night."

Rich gave him a confused look. He had no idea what just happened, but it seemed like those two trainers scared Zach to death.

Once Zach took his leave, Sapphire released a relieved sigh. She's glad that was over with. If Zach stayed here a bit longer, she might have given him another punch in the arm or literally throw him back to Oldale town. "Ruby, he's gone now. Ya don't have to be mad anymore. Ruby...?" She placed her left hand on his right shoulder. The look in his eyes were ambiguous, but she could perfectly tell he was mad, jealous, confused and... miserable? Wait, why would he be miserable? Was it because Zach ruined the moment and interrupted them? No, that's not it. Ruby was not a spoiled child to be sulking on such a simple, ruined task. What was wrong with him? She hoped he was alright. "Ruby...?"

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. He looked at Sapphire whose right palm was caressing his right cheek. Her eyes were filled with anxiety.  _Sapph, what's wrong?_ He released a sigh and held her right hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Are ya okay?"

They said at once in a worried tone which made him release a soft chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm okay now." He reassured sincerely and kissed her forehead.

She looks at him discontentedly. She was absolutely certain he's partially fine. Did Zach's presence bring back his jealousy? If he were, then why would he be jealous? "Ya sure?"

"Eh?" He blinked a few times and swallowed hard. She just had this ability to know what he feels despite how it was flawlessly hidden.

Sapphire released an exasperated sigh. He was definitely jealous. The look in his eyes proved her statement. She just didn't understand  _why_  he gets jealous. Blue told her it was normal for a guy or a girl, and any person, really, to get jealous, but Ruby was no ordinary guy. He was a prissy guy who loved Pokemon contests, and those were some of the qualities she loved about him. "Don't tell me yer jealousy is back."

His eyes widened in shock. It was no surprise she would know the truth sooner or later, but her sarcastic tone just made him anxious. "W-Wait, what? N-No... I..." He averted his eyes at her. He could no longer deny it. He was not only annoyed that Zach ruined his  _perfect_  plan and time to ask her that certain question, but he was also annoyed at the way Zach looked at his girlfriend. He could feel that Zach still had some feelings for her. That alone was enough to bring his jealousy back from the dead. He knew that Sapphire often told him to never get jealous because he was the only guy she loved. He had nothing to worry about, in fact. But he just couldn't help it. He released another sigh. He was ashamed at his jealousy. Whenever he's jealous, he felt like he didn't even trust her where in reality he trusted her wholeheartedly. His jealousy just ruined everything. He thought he made it go away, but it turned out he hasn't. "I am... I'm sorry. I—"

It was now her turn to steal a kiss from him. He was taken aback from her unexpected act, but he later closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He pulled her closer to deepen their kiss as he felt every bit of her love and forgiveness in it. He exhaled contentedly. He was glad she forgives him.

They slowly pulled apart to gasp for air. He looked into her eyes. She seemed alright now based on the hint of happiness in it. He smiled at that. "Ya just couldn't help yerself from bein' jealous."

He swallowed hard as his lips formed into a sheepish smile. She knew him too well. "Yeah… I thought I buried it in me, but Zach's presence just brought it back."

"Ruby," She placed her left palm on his chest and gently gripped the fabric of his shirt. She gave him a sincere yet worried look. "I'm... I'm not gonna say ya have nothin' to worry about. Instead, I'll just help ya... in any way I can just to get rid of that jealousy of yers."

A smile formed its way on his lips as he grabbed her left hand and linked it to his. She was so kind and considerate. He couldn't help but to wonder why she chose to fall for a prissy guy like him? She could have deserve someone better. "What did I do to deserve you?"

His question made the heat rise from her cheeks as her heart started beating rapidly. She averted her eyes at him and bit her lip. His question was enough to make her feel flustered and speechless. What else she could say? What were the sweet words she could respond? She mentally shook her head and swallowed hard. There  _is_  something else they should talk about, and she wouldn't be alright if he's still partially fine. "Anyway... w-what else's troublin' ya?"

Her question made him swallow hard. As much as he wanted to tell her about his problem, he just couldn't because that certain problem is related to his marriage proposal. He couldn't spoil such great surprise for her. He needed to give her a perfect proposal she deserved and now was definitely not the time for it. "I-It's not that serious, actually… W-We don't need to fret about it."

She bit her lip with one fang poking out. Her discontented look made him release a sigh in defeat. Dear Arceus, he loved this girl, but he couldn't continue his first marriage proposal plan now that Zach ruined it. "Just tell me when yer ready to talk about it... please?"

Ruby nodded slowly and placed a soft, affectionate kiss on her cheek. He swore to keep their agreement, and he would tell her about his problem after the proposal. For now, he was glad she understood he was not yet ready. His desire to give her an unforgettable marriage proposal just keeps on expanding. She deserved it, after all. "It's not that serious, but alright. Thank you... for... understanding."

"Ruby," Sapphire placed her arms around his neck and looked at him sincerely. What she is about to say caused to paint a blush on her cheeks. She mentally shook her head to get rid of her hesitation. He  _needed_ to know about this. "I-I'm not just yer girlfriend. I'm also yer friend. I won't feel better unless ya are."

Ruby could feel some tears form in his eyes. What she said brought a warm feeling forming on his chest. He felt blessed to have her in his life. He couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. "I love you too, Sapphire." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their noses were touching. Their proximity synced their heartbeats and breathings. It may be embarrassing when someone sees them or let alone try to interrupt this moment, but being in each other's arms made them felt more safe and comfortable. He titled his head a bit and slowly closed the gap between them for a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Five days left before the deadline!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I can finally state the full headcanon that made this story a reality: Ruby plans to have the "perfect" and "beautiful" wedding proposal to Sapphire but his plan often fails since Hoenn's natural disasters and/or its people are ruining its "perfection".  
> `I hope you guys like the mention of Agencyshipping here, and yes, they got married before Ruby and Sapphire in my story. Hey, they were fourteen when the BW arc started. Hehehe  
> `Remember that pond in the opening of the RSE and ORAS games and somehow it was pointed out by gameverse Brendan/May when you defeated the elite four for the first time? You know, that feels part in the ORAS games? Yep. I kinda made a little reference there.  
> `*cough* *cough* "Moment" (Okay, why am I laughing at it?)  
> `Zach is actually my OC in my first franticshipping fan fic. Oh, you don't need to read it if you don't want to since this is set in alternate universe to Perks. I just made him appear to ruin Ruby's "perfect" plan and tease a certain friend of mine. (I'm so sorry dude. Your reaction to Zach is just hilarious. I couldn't help but to put that guy here.)  
> PS: ROCKRUFF IS SO ADORABLE! ^^


	5. Put It Into Action, Part II

 

Ruby could no longer deny that his first marriage proposal idea was a partial disappointment. His first plan was simple. It would be a picnic followed by a marriage proposal under the starry night sky. It was the simplest plan he could think of since Sapphire was not asking for anything grand if she knew about his proposal. All he needed was to do his best and everything would turn out perfect. His plan  _was_  progressing perfectly until Zach and his Pokemon showed up. Their mere presences were enough to ruin his chance on asking her that certain question. On the bright side though, he was able to spend the night with her and that was enough to remove his frustration about his ruined plan. Besides, he still got time before her birthday. If a simple picnic under the starry night sky was ruined, then it means it was time to put his second plan into action, which is a grand proposal.

Ruby tapped his left fingers on the table as he plopped on the chair. Lisia asked him a favor to be today's guest judge for the Master Ranked Pokemon contest in Lilycove City. It was supposed to be his master, Wallace, but apparently he was in Fortree City celebrating his and Winona's tenth `wedding anniversary. Since he was Wallace's only student, Lisia had no other option but to let him be today's judge. Ruby didn't mind the slight delay for today's meet up with Sapphire. His girlfriend understood, nonetheless, but he just wished this contest would be over soon. He couldn't wait to get his second plan started.

"What do you think of the contestants' performances?" Lisia asked the panel judges with a cheerful tone and handed a paper for each one of them. "Isn't it grand? It'll be hard for you guys to make your decisions though. I hope you'll all make up your mind."

"Of course it was grand, remarkable, I should say."

"Indeed. I'm still having a hard time which should be the winner of this category. They're all beautiful Pokemon."

"Well we can always point out the winner based on their performances, but their respective performances were all breathtaking. Picking one winner is like picking your favorite child!"

"Well it's true, but I think it's time for us judges to make a decision. We can't let them wait now, do we?"

"Ah, yes, great idea."

"I second that!"

"So, Ruby, have you made your decision yet?"

Ruby snapped out of his thoughts and blinked, thinking of an answer to Lisia's question. He sat up straight and grabbed a pen on the table. "They're all great." He responded with a mix of passion and dullness in his voice. There was no doubt he loved every contestants' respective performances, but he just couldn't completely focus on it since he too also had a plan afterwards.

"Wow." Lisia placed her left index finger to tap her chin. She eyed each of the judges curiously. The look on their faces told her that they were having a hard time giving their final votes to each contestant. She was glad she only signed up as the host for today. If she were in their position, it would take her more than thirty minutes to make up her mind and choose the winner. "Who knew this Master Ranked Pokemon contest turned out to be the toughest ones in terms of the judges' decisions?"

"I've been in this career for a long time and I never felt so devastated to pick one winner."

Lisia released a soft giggle at the one of the judge's response. "I guess this is a new record."

"Indeed it is."

"Here."

"Oh, you're done already, Ruby?"

"Boy that was fast. Then again, you are a master in Pokemon contests yourself."

"Knowing the lad, he's got his eyes on the most beautiful performance."

"You're right about that, mate."

Ruby could only nod politely at their responses. What else should he say? It was best to let the veterans talk. After all, they are far more experienced than him in terms of the discrepancy between their respective ages.

"Speaking of which, Ruby..." Lisia grabbed the paper and placed it in a folder.

Ruby stared at the contest idol with his eyes showed no sign of emotion except impatience. He should be in Ever Grande City by now to pick up his girlfriend. If Sapphire said she could take care of herself, then he should be waiting for her at their favorite restaurant in Sootopolis City.

"Have you proposed to Sapphire?"

Her question made him swallowed hard as his blood rushed through his veins. His mind was popping a lot of questions and his emotions started rampaging. How did she even know about his proposal?! Don't tell him she saw him exited Lilycove's jewelry store! What was with people unexpectedly knowing about his marriage proposal?! Could they just give him and his girlfriend a tad of privacy sometimes?! They were definitely not some sort of celebrity for every people to know about their current situations!

Seeing the charmer's tensed reactions, Lisia waved her hands in the air in hopes to calm him. However, she only made it worst. His face's color was almost turning into crimson. She didn't know that question was enough to make him flustered. "R-Ruby, calm down. I was just asking. In fact, uncle Wallace and aunt Winona just couldn't control their happiness and told me that you were gonna propose. I didn't know you want to keep it a secret." She released an anxious giggle to ease the tension. It seemed to have work now that Ruby's skin color went back to normal.

"Seriously? Master and Winona told you that? Oh no." Ruby placed his left palm on his face as he drops his head, pitying himself. He respected Wallace and Winona, but telling them to Lisia didn't please him. If Sapphire found out about this, his surprise would be ruined.

"Ruby, I can assure you that Sapphire won't figure it out. I know how much she means to you." Lisia reassured with a smile. It was true that she and Sapphire didn't formally meet until the conqueror's participation in the contest spectacular with Ruby years ago. All Lisia could say was Sapphire is a kind person. She now understood why Ruby fell for his childhood friend. Sapphire was different, in a good way, from every girl and once you get to know her, she's kind, a natural genius, selfless and courageous. Lisia *thought they truly deserved each other.

"Thank you." Ruby responded rather weakly and stood up from his seat. Lisia's words just make him want to go outside to have some fresh air. "I'll be outside. Tell me when you're gonna announce the winners."

"Uh... okay then...?" Lisia watched the charmer exited the room. It was her first time seeing him this stressed. Did she say something wrong?

"Does that mean we too have to keep it a secret?" One of the judges asked the contest idol while Lisia's sweat dropped awkwardly from her forehead. She didn't know they were listening.

"I-It's for the best." She cheerfully said with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Ruby placed his arms on the handrail and released a deep sigh. What a day it had been so far. He took over Wallace's place as the fourth judge of the current Master Ranked contest, he made a tough decision at which Pokemon stood best in his perspective and Lisia unexpectedly asked when will he propose to Sapphire. He partially blamed Wallace and Winona for telling the contest idol about it. On the other hand, he blamed himself for not being cautious when he was about to pick up their engagement ring at Lilycove's jewelry store. If he weren't that reckless, then a few people would know about it. It was not that he hated it when his close friends find out about it, but he wanted to keep the news away from Sapphire. He wanted to make it the best surprise for her as possible. He couldn't achieve that with a lot of people knowing and possibly gossiping about it.

He placed his hand in his left pocket. He exhaled deeply and held onto the black velvet box tightly. His second plan was to make it grand. This afternoon, he would perform in another contest spectacular with Sapphire and propose to her after their performance. It seemed easy, but it was not. He had to come up with his speech before he asked that certain question to her, and his speech must be one hundred percent perfect. All he needed was to wait for their performance and his hard work would soon be paid off.

"Ruby?"

The voice made him snapped out of his thoughts. Sapphire is here. What was she doing here so early? He spun on his left only to find himself face to face with his future wife. A smile plastered across his face. "You're early." He said in a sweet tone and planted a kiss on her left cheek. It resulted a blush to spread across her face.

"N-Not really." She says, her tone is a bit shaky from the kiss. "I should be here hours ago if it weren't fer Aarune and his Flygon."

Ruby's face became confused. Aarune? The name was familiar. Based on his vague memory on the person, he seemed to be the one who helped Sapphire when she fell off that rocket. He made a mental note to personally thank the guy once he got a chance to meet him. He owed him for saving Sapphire. "Isn't he the super-secret base master guy?"

Sapphire nodded sharply, her fangs poking out of her lip. Ruby's heart thumped at her adorable reaction. "That's the guy. He just came in the Pokemon League fer a friendly one-on-one battle. After that, I told Kirly to teleport me here."

"You seemed to be having fun." He placed his right arm around her waist and leaned on the handrails of the balcony. "I guess there are no annoying challengers lately?"

Sapphire shook her head as she felt the ocean's cool breeze pass through them. She missed having a stroll on the beach with him. "I-It's not that they're weak... and it's not that I'm arrogant, but... I haven't poured my complete strength to my recent challengers. Some just wanna show off whenever they challenge me."

Ruby could feel his anger and jealousy are burning inside of him. That's how their game works, huh? Well then if her challengers just wanted to show off, he would gladly have a Pokemon battle with them. In fact, he and Sapphire could team up to crush those little hooligans.

Sapphire noticed his fuming reaction and sighs exasperatedly. Once again he was jealous and mad at her showy challengers. She had to help him get rid of that jealousy soon. "Listen, th—"

_"_ _Good afternoon, everyone and thank you for your patience!"_

The announcement caused Ruby and Sapphire to turn their attentions on the giant television screen in front of them. They saw Lisia holding an envelope that contained the winner of the current Pokemon contest.

Sapphire sighed exasperatedly and told something to Ruby before the announcement interrupts her again, "Don't worry. I already crushed those showboat challengers."

Ruby's lips formed into a smirk and pulled her close to him. "That's my girl." He whispered affectionately and kissed her cheek.

His kiss caused her to roll her eyes at him just to ignore the growing blush on her cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest and focused her attention on the large television screen. "Idiot."

He chuckled at her response. He would never get tired of her saying that. "I love you too."

_"_ _And after a tough decision, the judges made a unanimous decision! The winner for the Master Ranked contest in the beauty category is none other than..."_ Lisia opened the envelope as the drum roll started. Every contestant now had their fingers crossed, hoping they would earn that ribbon.  _"Congratulations to Jefferson and his beautiful `Primarina, Peri!"_

Sapphire gazed at the water-fairy starter with awe. It was her first time seeing that Pokemon and she had to admit it looked absolutely beautiful. No wonder it won. She wished she could have seen its performance, though. She could already imagine how beautiful it would perform in a contest. "It's amazin'."

Ruby pushed his glasses upwards and nodded. He stared at the television screen with awe. That Pokemon reminded him of Feefee's elegance whenever she performed in a contest. Primarina definitely deserved the ribbon. Not only its performance was breathtaking, but it was also one of the most beautiful Pokemon he'd seen. "Indeed."

"By the way, my Dad told me that Pokemon is from the Alola region. I wish we could go there fer a vacation. Plus, Blue told me that Alola is a beautiful region to explore."

"I see..." He mumbled, becoming interested at her desire, and suddenly made a mental note to take her to the Alola region for their honeymoon. The thought painted a blush on his cheeks. They were not yet engaged. He should focus more on his proposal.

_"_ _This contest is actually dedicated to my friend, Danica. How'd you like our adventures in Hoenn so far? I know you're enjoying it based on the look in your eyes... which reminds me of something..."_

The audience gasped at the winner's next move. He bent down on one knee and the spotlight was placed under a stunned Polynesian-looking girl with shoulder-length curly black hair in the audience.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. This seemed bad. He didn't know that there was someone else who would make a marriage proposal today. What was worst? It was his idea to propose  _after_  their performance and that guy just did what he was supposed to do later! He mentally did a face-palm. This is just great. His plan was ruined and it was all thanks to the winner who seemed to have 'stolen' his idea of proposal. He took a glance at Sapphire who was in complete awe in the situation. Her cute reaction made him smile. At least he knew what will be her reaction, minus her being flustered if it were them, when he put his second marriage proposal plan into action.

"Who knew he was also gonna confess? It's so romantic."

Ruby could only nod at her reaction. He was dumbstruck when someone else unintentionally used his idea for his own romantic confession. He couldn't believe some random person ruined his second plan.  _Strike two. I hope I won't experience strike three._

_"_ _Danica, would you be my girlfriend and travel around the world with me?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Four days left before the deadline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon 8: Lisia and Sapphire turn out to be good friends despite Sapphire's… um… jealousy. Furthermore, Lisia supports Ruby and Sapphire as a couple and she thinks they're so cute together. (Lisia is a franticshipper, confirmed! But that's just me. xD)  
> `I re-read volumes 15 – 22 and WHY ARE THEY MAKING ME SHIP WALLACE AND WINONA?! JUST. WHY?! *cries*  
> `Okay, can I just say "puberty hit Popplio like a truck?" Primarina was… WOW! BEAUTIFUL! (But hey, I'm still on Team Rowlet! :D)


	6. Put It Into Action, Part III

Ruby's first attempt was interrupted by a certain person and the second attempt was unintentionally used by a random person. There was a saying that the 'third time's a charm' where a certain degree of success is without a doubt attainable. Ruby didn't believe in luck, but his previous fiascos made him want to believe his third attempt was nothing but pure, good luck. He just hoped to Arceus or whatever king of luck out there that his third plan would work perfectly. If it wouldn't, then there was a possibility that he would lose his mind. He exhaled exasperatedly. He should place himself in a good mood before Sapphire arrives and becomes suspicious. His plan would work perfectly as long as she was clueless about his marriage proposal.

"So... what will be your plan for today, Ruby?"

Ruby flinched from his position, but later regained his balance. He fixed his clothes and his eyes widened in shock. "Blue? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that Sapphire will receive a decent marriage proposal from you." Blue responded rather sarcastically and unfolded her arms. She gave Ruby a serious look.

Ruby swallowed hard. Blue's serious stare kind of reminded him of Green's or Silver's. He honestly couldn't tell the differences between his senior's serious stares, in fact. It looked like Blue was either spending too much time with them, or she simply inherited that serious stare from Silver for being his foster older sister. He had never seen his older friend this serious, and he has to admit her stare was quite menacing. It's making him doubt himself whether he did something wrong or not. "I-I'm trying, but..."

"Have you been reading Gold's book?"

Ruby looked at her curiously then shook his head. What's with her sudden question and interest about Gold's book? "You know I don't read those."

Blue sighed exasperatedly. She spent all her efforts asking every Pokedex holder about their ideas for a marriage proposal, with a few personal, additional messages from them about Ruby and Sapphire's engagement, and possibly from their wedding. Gold even compiled their ideas and wrote a new book for that! Ruby was lucky enough to get the first copy of the unpublished book. She didn't tell this to Ruby because she knew he might get curious when he unwrapped the present. However, she had no other option but to tell it directly to him. "That book contains every Pokedex Holders' own ideas for a marriage proposal, and it was all thanks to me that I managed to gather their ideas. Gold just compiled them in a new book."

"W-Wait, what?" Ruby was taken aback from her response. She and the rest of the Pokedex holders did what? There was no doubt he heard it correctly, but their efforts made him speechless. He couldn't help but to gape.

"You heard it." Blue's mood suddenly changed from disappointment to her usual bubbly self. She gave the charmer a sly wink and released a soft giggle. "Although there were some ideas similar to yours, but let's cut to the chase here..."

Ruby swallowed hard as he felt some sweat drops from his forehead. Blue's former mood returned which also made his anxiety return. He had a feeling she would say something about her impatience towards their engagement.

"Ruby... Just go to her and propose for Arceus' sake." She sourly blew some air out of her nose and gently shook her head. "You know Sapphire better than anyone else. She'll appreciate your proposal despite how simple or complex it is."

"I-I know, but..." Ruby stared on the ground and sighed in defeat. Blue and his Mom have similar answers in regards to his proposal. He appreciated their concern, but this is Sapphire they were talking about. It's true she would appreciate his proposal despite its simplicity or complexity, but he wanted to make it perfect for her. Like he said a few days ago: she deserved more than just bending down on one knee and ask her that certain question. If he were completely honest with himself, then he had absolutely no idea on how to make his proposal perfect. Frankly, he was just doing his best in his previous plans. "That's... easier said than done."

It was now Blue's turn to sigh in defeat. He was just too stubborn to let go of his desire. "I know every guy wanted to make it perfect, Ruby, and I'm not surprised you're giving it your all. But do me a favor and take a leaf from my book..."

"I-I'll try." Ruby weakly responded with a shrug. His despaired stare is still on the ground.

"Never lose sight on what's important. That's all I can say." Blue patted his shoulder and turned her heel on her left. She walked away from the charmer with her Pokegear in hand. That was all the advice she could share at the moment. For now, she would be keeping a close eye on her juniors just to make sure everything was going well between them. She had a feeling Sapphire would get suspicious soon and it might leave some misunderstandings between the lovebirds. Blue shook her head at the thought. She hoped and pray to Arceus that would  _never_  happen. She knew how much Ruby and Sapphire mean a lot to each other. They deserved happiness together, in fact, and she would be the bridge towards her juniors' happiness if she had too.  _Don't screw up, Ruby. I'm counting on you._

Ruby removed his gaze on the ground and watched his friend disappeared in his field of vision.

" _Never lose sight on what's important."_

He didn't quite understand her though, but he knew she was just doing what she could to help. He shook his head to get rid of his gloomy mood and adjusted his hat a bit on his right. He smiled at their friend's concern. Blue may be teasing them quite a lot from the beginning of their relationship, but they knew it was her way of expressing her happiness. She was the happiest person, besides them and their parents, when they became a couple, so it wasn't new she would be supporting his marriage proposal. Speaking of supportive friends, he shouldn't be reluctant in his current plan. It had already started, and he could longer take it back. In a few moments, Sapphire would arrive and it'll be time to get it started. His third plan was simple like the first one with a few twists: he would have lunch with her, take her to her favorite places and...

**"WHAT THE HECK?! SERIOUSLY?!"**

A massive explosion went off from the other building, interrupting Ruby from his thoughts. The Scrafty stood up after its impact on the wall and hastily shook its head to regain its consciousness. Ruby watched in bewilderment as the Scrafty's trainer struggled on the large pieces of concrete on the ground just to approach its side. Hold on, how come someone's having a Pokemon battle in the middle of the city? Wasn't it banned to have a battle  _in_  the city? He released an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Whoever broke the rule, they would be in big trouble. He wished them luck. They need it when they faced the city's mayor.

"I can't believe she's  _that_  powerful, but let's get serious and finish this battle, Bert!"

"YOU IMBECILE LITTLE BRAT! YOU BETTER PAY FOR DAMAGING MY SHOP'S WALL!"

"I'm still nine years old, and you can't make me pay cause I'm still too young!"

"OH I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS ON THIS!"

"Heh, whatever."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Wait, he was having a battle with a female trainer? The mention of a female trainer instantly drifted his mind to Sapphire. Some trainers just randomly ask her for a battle despite not being in the Pokemon League themselves. Sapphire was kind enough to accept anyone's challenges since it was one of her own rules to accept it. He just hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for destroying that part of a structure. If there were someone to blame, then that would be the youngster and his Scrafty.

"Hey, no fair! The battle hasn't even started yet! Don't tell me the champion is scared for a cool guy like me!"

Ruby could now confirm that youngster was having a Pokemon battle with his girlfriend. The youngster's arrogant words made his blood boil due to anger. He clenched his fists as he tried his best to contain himself from giving that youngster a piece of his mind. How dare he called his girlfriend a coward?! Sapphire was the most courageous person he had ever met! Seeing someone disrespect his girlfriend did nothing but to make him mad! That kid had no right to even challenge her!

"Kid, it's against the rules to have a battle in the middle of the city." Sapphire approached the youngster and folded her arms across her chest. For a nine year old, he had some skills, but his arrogance was kind of a turn off. This kid had a lot of training to do.

"You're just scared." The youngster said with an arrogant tone and his lips later curved into an arrogant smirk.

His reaction made Ruby approach them impulsively. He was usually calm when it comes to situations like this, but the lad's disrespect on his girlfriend, and not to mention the Hoenn champion, had set his emotions on fire.  _That annoying brat!_

"Besides, don't you like it? We have an audience: the people of Sootopolis City!" The youngster released a loud and haughty laugh with his Scrafty looking at him discontentedly. The fighting-dark type then shifted its gaze at the champion, looking rather apologetically from his partner's words and actions. His partner let his arrogance took over him, which was definitely not good because it often leads them to trouble.

Sapphire exhaled exasperatedly and gave a nod at the Scrafty as an acknowledgement of its apology. She placed her left palm on Ruby's chest to stop him from approaching the lad. "Ruby, I'll take care of him."

"But, Sapphire, he..." Ruby released a sigh to ease his anger. He held onto her hand and gave her a nod as his approval. As much as he wanted to teach this kid a lesson, he would let his girlfriend do it for him. Sapphire seemed calm in handling this situation based on her tone and facial expressions. When it comes to dealing with arrogant kids, she was usually fuming at this moment or grabbing some part of the destroyed concrete wall to smack that arrogant lad. She was taking care of this situation professionally, and he was proud at that. "Alright then."

Sapphire gave his hand a soft squeeze. She crouched down at the youngster's level and looked at him in the eye, causing the lad to swallow hard. She may look professionally calm, but the emotions in her eyes were making him tremble with fear. He was slowly starting to understand why people were  _not_  making her mad. They say making her mad was close to suicide. He didn't believe such bluff in the beginning, but the look in her eyes were making him believe the gossips. He could feel the sweat from his forehead fell down on his cheeks. It seemed that he was still lucky to just see her eyes mad instead of every bit of herself. "I wanna accept yer challenge, but battling in the middle of the city is against the rules. If ya wanna challenge me again, you can pay a visit at my house in Littleroot Town or the Pokemon League in Ever Grande City."

"And for Arceus' sake, don't disrespect my girlfriend again."

Sapphire released a sigh and stood up to face Ruby. "I told ya I'll handle this." She said, a blush sneaking its way on her cheeks due to their proximity. She didn't know he scooted a bit closer to her when she was talking to this kid. She just hoped the lad didn't see her get flustered.

"I just wanna give him a piece of my mind. You saw how mad I was."

"I know, Ruby, but let's not make it worse and get into a fight with him."

"Sapphire, he's just a kid. He needs to learn a thing or two about respecting you. You're—"

"Excuse me."

Ruby and Sapphire stopped bickering and looked at the youngster, confusion building up in their eyes. His toothy smirk was back and there seemed to be a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Can I leave you two lovebirds alone? Your bickering kind of reminds me of my parents."

His response caused the lovebirds' faces to heat up. Sapphire hastily removed her hand on Ruby's and bit her lip with one fang sticking out of her top lip. She turned her gaze at Kirly who seemed to be giggling hysterically based on his vibrating shoulders.  _Oh great_. She forgot Kirly often laughs whenever someone teased them. This youngster had definitely gave her the sudden urge to punch him.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" The youngster asked, his tone sounded worried, as the sweat on his forehead drops awkwardly.

Ruby took a glance at his girlfriend. She was currently having some mixed emotions. She seemed mad, flustered and embarrassed. He placed his left palm on his forehead and released an exasperated sigh. This was just splendid. That kid definitely made her want to punch him. "Kid, you better leave. You won't like it when she's mad."

"But it's true you guys look like a married couple when you were bickering! Hey, what gives?" The Scrafty carried him over its arms to prevent its trainer from saying something else. Ruby watched the Scrafty bowing apologetically at them and later ran away from the flustered couple as fast as it could, disregarding its trainer's complaints. "I'm not done yet, Bert! I have something else to tell them! Hey!"

Ruby sighed in relief and watched the youngster and his Pokemon turn right and disappear from his sight. He was glad the youngster's Pokemon understood the situation. Although it needed to be groomed based on its filthy appearance. He made a mental note to tell that to the lad when they meet up again.

"Ha! Now that's is one loud and annoying kid!"

"Gah!" The deep, cheerful, loud voice caused Ruby and Sapphire to flinch from their positions. Ruby let out a light cough to regain his voice and balance, stealing a glance at Sapphire. She seemed surprised as well, but she managed to quickly regain her balance on the ground.

Sapphire released a sigh and bowed at the forty-year old man as an apology. "I didn't notice he'll lead the battle to the city. I'll stay and help to fix the mess."

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at her with his eyes widened in shock. He stared at the conqueror with sympathy and anxiety. Everyone knew it was the kid's fault. She didn't need to take responsibility at the damage the kid has caused. "But, Sapphire..."

"Ruby," Sapphire looked at him with determination and consideration burning in her eyes. He released a sigh in defeat and smiled. Since she was officially announced as the new Hoenn champion, she'd been taking her duty seriously and professionally. He was happy and proud for her. She was still the responsible and amazing person he knew from the beginning. "It's still my job, and—"

The tall and bulky Caucasian man fell into a fit of laughter with the lovebirds giving him a confused look. His laugh kind of reminds them of Wattson after the gym leader told one of his terrible puns. "Relax, dear champion. We people at the city hall will take care of it. There's no need to apologize."

"But... i-it's my responsibility, and—"

"And you're doing a wonderful job, I swear!" The man complimented with a smile and a pat on the conqueror's shoulder. Sapphire's and Ruby's confused looks on the man increased. It was nice of him to fix the mess that kid made, but Sapphire coulsn't help but to feel guilty for letting someone take over her responsibility. "Besides, that kid's been causing some havoc around the city. I understand he wants to get stronger by battling other trainers, but his ego is kind of downer."

"It's true." Sapphire nodded at the man's words, receiving a confused look from her boyfriend.

"Ehhh? You're serious?"

"He has some skills, Ruby, but he's just arrogant." Sapphire said rather seriously, a smile forming on her lips at a certain memory. "He's like ya when ya were eleven: skilled yet arrogant."

"Hm..." Ruby placed his left index finger on his chin, in deep thought about her statement. "I admit I was an arrogant lad back then, but..." He'll never get tired of admitting she's right whenever he was wrong. A smiled formed on his lips as he placed his left arm around her shoulders. "At least you're smiling now."

"Eh?" Warmth spread through Sapphire's cheeks as she averted her eyes at him. This was definitely not the time for a romantic moment. They didn't even tolerate public displays of affection, but why was he saying such sweet words to her when they were literally accompanied by a stranger? "Idiot."

A soft chuckle escaped from Ruby's lips. She looked absolutely adorable. "Hey, you may be calm in handling that kid, but I can perfectly tell you're mad and annoyed."

"Aww," The man cooed, then later laughed hysterically. He wiped a tear on his left eye and grabbed his Pokegear. "I guess the rumors are right about how adorable you kids are." By now Ruby and Sapphire's faces were in the shade of crimson due to embarrassment. They expected him to know about their relationship, but he didn't need to say it out loud and make them feel embarrassed. They guessed people just have differing reactions towards it. "Well it's been fun kids, but it's time for me to go to work. Excuse me there."

"R-Right. Thank ya, sir." Sapphire quietly mumbled, covering her blushing face from the man and dragged Ruby away from him. They got embarrassed twice in one day. When would she get used to it?

 

* * *

 

"How'd you like it so far?"

Ruby stopped on his tracks, moving in front of her, and held her hands tightly.

After having a relaxing and quiet lunch at their favorite restaurant in Sootopolis City, Ruby asked Sapphire if she was free for the entire afternoon. Sapphire told him she was free but she must return to Ever Grande City at seventeen, five in the afternoon, to discuss something with the elite four with regards to her upcoming absence. Although Steven would take care of it, she would like to tell it to the elite four personally since it's her responsibility in the first place. She asked the charmer why and he told her he wanted to make up at what happened earlier, specifically their public embarrassment. She doesn't understand why since that embarrassment didn't quite bother her, for they're just some random people. He saw her confused state and instead of explaining himself further, he added that he wanted to make up their quiet lunch together since both are too flustered to even speak after the early circumstances. Sapphire released a sigh in defeat and accepted his hand. If she disagreed, he would just keep on insisting. Besides, she would be spending half a day with him and that was enough to make her happy.

They first went to the Contest hall in Lilycove City to make some Pokeblocks. It was a struggle to make the perfect ones since Sapphire was still not an expert when it comes to making one. But with the help of her boyfriend, they were able to make decent and perfect Pokeblocks for their Pokemon to enjoy. Lisia later approached Sapphire to have a small talk with her. She saw Ruby's tensed reaction, but she waved her right hand at him to reassure she wouldn't say anything about his proposal. Ruby has no other option but nod in acknowledgement. She was their friend, after all, and Sapphire seemed to be enjoying herself from whatever they are talking about.

Their next stop was the Safari Zone. It was a definite struggle for Ruby to lurk into the safari since his clothes might get filthy. It irked Sapphire a bit, stating dirt will get into his clothes despite how cautious he was and lead her to grab his hand. They continued their peaceful stroll until they reach the small, man-made mountain in the far west side of the safari. It was the safari's new attraction where instead of catching some new and rare Pokemon, it's a place where both trainers and Pokemon can have fun via mountain climbing. Sapphire always wanted to try this new attraction, but never got the time to come here until now.

After reassuring her boyfriend that she would be alright climbing the man-made mountain by herself, she didn't waste her time and signed up to do the challenge. In a span of thirty minutes, she managed to reach the top of the fifty-foot man-made mountain, making Ruby proud at her accomplishment. He didn't get the chance to climb the man-made mountain himself for his reasons. One was obviously the possible dirt that would lurk on his clothes, and two, he would rather stay on the ground and reassure his girlfriend would reach the top safely. He did manage to have fun watching her climb past the struggling expert mountain climbers with ease. It made him smile, actually. She was definitely a natural at mountain climbing that's for sure.

Since they ran out of berries after making those Pokeblocks, they went to the Berry Master's house. They both planted and picked some berries along with a quick chat to the Berry Master's grandson, who is a huge fan of Ruby's spectacular contest performances. Ruby tried his best to keep the dirt from his clothes when they planted at least five berries in the soil while Sapphire just keep on rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and his fear of getting his clothes dirty. Miraculously, they didn't bicker at that certain issue.

Their last stop is the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City since they heard it was newly renovated. It was a nice, quiet time for them to explore the wonders of the ocean and the `music played in that museum. Now, they were currently having a little stroll at Slateport City's beach.

"Ruby, why are ya takin' me to some of our favorite places?" Sapphire questioned, giving his hands a soft squeeze, and looked at him curiously. "My birthday is on Friday. Isn't it too early fer us to..."

"Hey, don't you like it?" Ruby released a soft chuckle and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. He gently stroked her now rosy cheeks. "An advanced celebration wouldn't hurt."

"I... I guess I can't argue with that." She responds, starting to get flustered at his actions, and jerks her head to her left to view the sunset.

The sky was painted in an array of different, vibrant colors and its rays were glimmering at the ocean. The rays bounced off the calm, ocean wave as if it has its own life. Sapphire thought it was beautiful, and it was absolutely more beautiful to watch it with Ruby by her side. She was glad she got to see this with him.

Ruby noticed her eyes sparkle at the beautiful sunset. He removed his hand on her cheek, now gazing at it. He placed his hand in his pocket and exhales contentedly. It  _is_  a beautiful sight, but he knew nothing was more beautiful than Sapphire. He may sound exaggerating, but it's the truth. He released a sigh to ease his anxiety and held onto black velvet box in his pocket tightly.  _It's time._  Slowly, Ruby brought out the black velvet box from his pocket and turned on his left to face his future wife. His next planned moves brought a slight blush on his cheeks. He shook his head. It was not the time to hesitate. He had to do it now.  _Sapphire... I..._

Sapphire jerked her head to her right and stared at him worriedly. He's been acting kind of weird lately based on her intuitions. In fact, she knew he was often flooded with work at this month and it's a miracle he managed to spend this much time with her. Was he not doing his work just for her? If that was probable, then he needed to do his work first. They would have plenty of time on the weekends and on weekday nights. He didn't need to sacrifice his working hours just for her. Although she appreciated it, he must not leave his work just for her all the time. "Ruby, are ya sure yer okay?"

Her concern made his heartbeat return to its normal pace. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm okay, don't worry. In fact, I—"

Before Ruby could continue, a strong wave crashed at them, soaking the lovebirds with ocean water.

"WOOHOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The interruption caused Ruby's left eye to twitch. This was just great. His perfect plan was ruined again! He thought the third try will work perfectly?! Was the alpha Pokemon, Arceus, making fun of him?! Were all the legendary Pokemon, or whatever forces of nature out there, drowning him with bad luck?! He released an exasperated sigh and dropped the black velvet box in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but it looked like he needs to put his fourth plan into action by tomorrow. "We're literally in the shoreline and how come it's possible for a wave to crash here?!"

"I was thinkin' about that as well. Maybe a Pokemon made the waves stronger?" Sapphire said, placing her left palm on her face to remove the excess water on it. Just when the sunset was getting prettier someone has to make that gigantic ocean wave and let it crash on them. It was not even surfing season.

_And it ruined my perfect plan too. Damn it._  Ruby shook his head and his eyes widened in shock. This was just bad.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew that anxious look and those traumatized eyes. His expressions were enough to give her a certain feeling that he's going to...

"My clothes! They're drenched!" Ruby stated, terror present in his voice, and held onto his shirt, frantically scanning his outfit.

Sapphire could feel a vein pop from her forehead. She was right about her intuitions. Some things just never changed. "Ya idiot! An ocean wave crashed on us and all ya can think about is yer clothes?!"

"You have no idea how perfectly dry my clothes were."

"Oh geez yer clothes will get wet once ya wash 'em, so stop complainin'!"

"Hey! Ruby, Sapphire! What do you lovebirds doing here in such a fine..." Brawly approached them with a goofy grin on his face, carrying his surf board on his left shoulder with his Makuhita on his right side also carrying its own surf board. His sweat awkwardly dropped on his forehead while his Makuhita stared in bewilderment at the sight of the bickering couple. "Wrong timing, I guess?" He said with a shrug, his albeit cheerful tone indicating he found their bickering adorable.

The lovebirds didn't seem to notice the gym leader and his Pokemon approached them, for they were too occupied bickering about Ruby's wet clothes.

"Wet clothes will get stinky before you even clean it!"

"Then what's the point of washin' them again!?"

"Hey, guys, you don't wanna disturb—"

"At least dry clothes aren't stinky once you wash them."

"Whatever! I'll be goin' to the Pokemon League today, so ya can worry 'bout yer wet clothes on yer own!"

"Oh no." Ruby grabbed her left hand and pulled her close to him on impulse. It resulted a massive blush growing on her cheeks.

"Let me go!" Sapphire struggled to break free from his grasp, but Ruby placed his right arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping. He knew she wouldn't even try to break free from his grasp whenever she was flustered. He did not like taking advantages in their flustered situation, but he had no other option. All he wanted was for her to come home with him and change their wet clothes into some fresh, clean and dry ones.

"Uh... guys...?" Brawly asked the couple, backing up a little from their reactions.

"You're coming home with me. I don't want you to catch a cold thanks to your wet clothes." Still unaware of Brawly's and his Pokemon presences, Ruby grabbed Rara's Poke Ball and sent her out.

Once Rara was out, she looked at the lovebirds with a smile on her face. A flustered and blushing Sapphire was being held close by a frantic Ruby were quite an adorable and hilarious sight. She could get used to this.

"Rara, teleport us to my house, please." Ruby said, his tone was a bit hoarse from their current situation, and placed his other arm around the conqueror's waist. Their current position maybe embarrassing, but his mind was more focused on getting them home and change into some clean, fresh and dry clothes.

"I told ya I'll be fine!"

"Happy travelling, I guess?" Brawly and his Makuhita waved at the couple and their eyes widen in shock. How long they were here? Were they the one who caused that giant ocean wave to crash on them? Before they could ask the gym leader, Rara immediately teleported them to Ruby's house.

 

* * *

 

"Ya can let me go now."

Ruby removed his arms around her stood up straight. His right foot slipped on the floor but he managed to place his right hand on the wall to regain his balance. "Wait, Rara, why would you... Where did she go?"

"She went inside yer room." Sapphire responded, rubbing her hands on either side of her arms. The cool ocean water suddenly made her body temperature drop. She hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"I got you." Ruby grabbed a dry towel at the miniature clothesline on his left and draped it on her shoulders. Sapphire held onto the towel and wrapped it closely around her. She didn't feel cold anymore, that's a relief. "It's a good thing Rara teleported us here in my bathroom." He said and placed a towel around him. "I don't want my clothes to be dripping while walking around my room. It's uncomfortable."

"I'll be leavin'."

"Wait, you need to change your clothes." He placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from approaching the door. Sapphire stopped on her tracks and looked at him. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Fine, now will ya please leave the bathroom..." Sapphire swallowed hard. What she was about say is kind of awkward for her. "... s-so I c-can change...?"

Ruby removed his hand on her shoulder and backed off a bit. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Right. He needed to leave her alone in the bathroom first. "A-Alright. If you need anything, I'll—"

"By the way, where's Ruby? Well, I guess he's here then."

Ruby's and Sapphire's eyes widened in shock as they felt their hearts beat faster and the heat from their faces increased. They got a _bad_  feeling about this.

"Mom..." Ruby muttered in a hoarse voice and swallowed hard. He hoped she was not thinking what he thinks it is. "I-It's not—"

"Why are you two soaking wet? Oh wait, did  _something_ happened between you two before I came in?"

"N-Nothing!"

"N-Nothin'!"

Sapphire's gaze suddenly became interested on the tiled walls. She could feel her heart can pound out of her chest at any second and the growing warmth from her face was enough to dry her clothes. This is absolutely awkward in her perspective. Why does  _this_  have to happen?

Ruby's Mom folded her arms across her chest and looked at them seriously. "Are you kids  _sure_  about that?"

"M-Mom, nothing happened. We just came here from Slateport City. The reason why we're wet is because we were having a bit of stroll at the beach and then a wave just crashed on us." Ruby told his mother with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice. He knew his mother trusted them, but he could feel that she was partially teasing them.

"Okay then. If you say so." Ruby's Mom said with a hint of mischief in her voice and released a soft giggle. It made the blushes on their faces turn from red to crimson. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. You two better change into some clean clothes soon. I'll be cleaning Ruby's bathroom after that."

With his mother gone, Ruby released a heavy sigh in relief while Sapphire bit her lip and clutches her chest, placing her hands on her beating heart. Today was an absolute embarrassment for them. They just hoped their respective fathers wouldn't know about this or else they would be bombarded with questions.

"I'll be in my room if you need something. Are you okay?" Ruby placed his right hand to stroke her left cheek. She looked at him, still biting her lip, and nodded. He let out a light cough to gather his voice and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be in my room then."

Sapphire could only nod at his answer, for she was too flustered to even speak a word. It's true she was used to people teasing them about their romantic relationship, but being teased by their respective parents was a different case. She removed the towel around her and placed it on the clothesline as she watched her boyfriend lock the bathroom's door. She sighed in defeat. She just hoped the news won't reach her father.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Three days left before the deadline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `I just think the Oceanic Museum's music from the ORAS and RSE games are spectacular. ^^  
> Disclaimer: The views and opinions of Ruby and Sapphire thinking that Wattson's puns are terrible are solely their own and do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the author. Furthermore, the author thinks Wattson's puns are hilarious.  
> Should I change rating for that hidden joke or meh? Maybe not since... I guess it's too hidden. ^^'  
> PS: Ruby and Sapphire's bickering gives me life. It lights up my soul, giving it constant flames for me to live. ;-;


	7. An Unexpected Turn of Events

"Third time's a charm, eh, Ruby?"

Ruby could feel his eye jerk with irritation as his mind drifted into those three certain memories, commonly known as his three failed marriage proposal plans. He sighed exasperatedly and placed the book in his bag. "It's not my fault. Certain people and an ocean's wave ruined it." He calmly said despite the memories irked him, and removed his glasses.

Honestly, he just couldn't understand it. His plans were perfectly executed, perfectly progressing and yet, it was ruined and interrupted not just once but _three_  times in a row! He was completely close on losing his mind if Sapphire didn't give him a peck on the cheek before she left for Ever Grande City yesterday. Her simple gesture made him calm down a bit despite yesterday's fiasco. Moreover, she told him she still wanted to know and help him about his problem two days ago. It made him frantic since he thought his third plan would be absolutely perfect. He could feel that she was starting to get suspicious and he didn't know what he would do if she would ever get suspicious.

"It's not that I'm pressuring you, Ruby, but you only have three days left. Two days if you didn't consider today."

Ruby could only nod at Blue's words. He understood Blue only wanted them to have a decent marriage proposal, but he couldn't give Sapphire a decent one if someone or whatever forces of nature would interrupt them. His proposal should be perfect and nothing else.

"Pressuring yourself to make it perfect won't help either. Sapphire is getting a bit suspicious you know."

Ruby swallowed hard. He bit his lip, feeling his sweat fell on his cheeks. Knowing Sapphire was getting a bit suspicious is bad news. If he had made her very anxious, she would confront him and he must to tell her the truth just so he could see that happy smile on her face. He wanted to tell her the truth, frankly, but he just couldn't since this is a surprise for her. "Wait... She told you...?"

"If you wish to take her in a place that she's never been to, go to Route 119. I already told Troppy its specific details." was all Blue could respond. He knew what her answer was, so there was no point of repeating it. "I'll be taking my leave now. Remember everything that I told you." With a pat on his left shoulder, she left the charmer and went somewhere north of Fortree City.

Ruby took a deep breath and dug his hands in his pockets. Blue's words did have a point. Was he really pressuring himself just so he could give her a perfect marriage proposal? He pondered about his first three plans for a while as a heavy sigh escaped from his lips. If he were completely honest, which he would be, then he was just doing what he could to make those plans perfect. The interruptions all came out unexpectedly and without his consent. He wasn't a psychic to predict the future after all. He shifted his gaze onto the sky with a frown on his face. The sky was a bit cloudy, but it didn't stop some flying Pokemon soar through it along with some Sky Trainers from the Kalos Region and their respective flying-type Pokemon. He held onto the black velvet box tightly.

He was both thrilled and anxious every time he slowly pulls that box from his pocket. He was thrilled because he'd been yearning to ask her that certain question for a long time whereas he was also feeling anxious about her reactions. Would she be flustered and speechless like her reaction to that random trainer's proposal-like confession to his friend? What if she was not yet ready for marriage? The thought made him vigorously shook his head. If she weren't ready, then he was eager to move their wedding two or three years from now. If three years weren't enough, then he was eager to wait despite how long it would take. If she was not yet ready to take their relationship into the next level, then he wouldn't be ready as well.

He swiftly dropped the box in his pocket and vigorously shook his head again just to place himself in a good mood. He didn't want to make her worry once she noticed his miserable mood. "How's the babysitting?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes from his teasing remark with an irk pout on her face. He often considered her tutorial with Wallace and Winona's children a babysitting job which was actually a monthly survival training skills. Wallace and Winona's children wanted to become gym leaders one day and Sapphire was helping the children achieve their goal through her extraordinary training styles. Ruby also helped with his own training style that his father taught to him when he was just a boy. However, the children preferred Sapphire's training by one percent since it was absolutely hard and requires survival skills and messy clothes, which was why Ruby didn't participate in helping them. "I told ya it ain't a babysittin' job! `Pietro and Wanda are like seven years old now!"

"They're still kids." Ruby responded with a sly tone and a sly smirk. Her reaction was just too adorable that he couldn't help but to tease her about it.

"Like we weren't less than eighteen years old when we saved Hoenn." Sapphire says with all the sarcasm she could muster, giving him a light punch on the chest.

Ruby winced on the slight pain he received and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "You do realize that was unintentional." He whispered softly behind her ear with his teasing tone increased.

His warm breath tickled her left ear which resulted a shiver run through her spine. She removed her face on his chest and gently pulled away from their embarrassing position. This was definitely not the time. "Idiot."

He let out a contented chuckle from her cute response. It never ceased to make him smile.

"Pietro, Mom and Dad said we got a lot of time to train. There's no need to rush."

"I know, but don't you like it, Wanda? We'll be the youngest gym leaders in history!"

"We can't even beat uncle Ruby and auntie Sapphire in a double battle!"

"T-That doesn't count 'cause they saved Hoenn!"

"Don't forget we also couldn't even beat uncle Tate and auntie Liza in a double battle."

"T-They're experienced and actual gym leaders, duh!"

"But we were able to beat two of Fortree's strongest Ace trainers."

"T-They're not even gym leaders!"

Wanda, who has a shoulder length, teal blue hair color like her father and pair of violet eyes like her mother, couldn't take it anymore and rolled her eyes at her sibling with a facepalm. She stole a glance from the lovebirds and used her left index finger to point at him. "Please knock some sense into my twin brother."

Pietro, who has a messy lavender hair color like his mother and a pair of light blue eyes like his father, recoiled from his position with a gape. He stared at his twin sister confusedly. "Wait, what did I do?!"

The twins' bickering resulted the lovebirds to release a soft chuckle. It looked like Hoenn had another pair of bickering duo. The only difference, however, was they were siblings.

Sapphire approached the twins, lowering her body to their level by bending her legs in a crouching position. Her right hand reached for Pietro's head and playfully patted it. She gave him a toothy grin and ruffled the lad's lavender colored hair. "Ya still got a lot to learn. Remember that, 'kay?"

"Sapphire is right, Pietro." Ruby added with a smile. He observed the twins' appearances. They didn't seemed to be bothered from the dirt from their clothes. They need to go home and clean themselves soon, however. "There's no need to rush." He muttered his last statement as he observes Pietro's hilarious reaction. The lad has a huge pout on his face and he looks embarrassed based on the slight blush on his cheeks. He smiled at that. It became Sapphire's habit to ruffle the lad's hair whenever she was lecturing him. He thought it was adorable. He wondered if she would also do that habit to their child one day. The thought made his face heat up. Why the heck was he thinking about that? They were not yet married, let alone engaged, and yet he was already thinking about her interactions with their future child. He really needed to make this next proposal perfect. It was making him think such nonsense and embarrassing stuff.

"Hey, auntie Sapphire, I just noticed." Wanda popped the question out of curiosity with a raised hand. Ruby, Sapphire and Pietro looked at the young lass. "Where is your wedding ring?"

There were no reactions from the lovebirds after a minute of silence, for both were too flustered to speak. Pietro, on the other hand, was clueless about his twin's question. He curiously looked at the lovebirds' reactions. Why were their faces in a shade of red? He swore it wasn't too hot in their home city. The trees prevent their place from experiencing the increase in temperature.

"W-Wanda," Sapphire blurted the lass' name after another minute of silence. "I-I told ya it ain't a wedding ring!" Her tone was flustered as an evidence to the blood rushing on her face. She swallowed hard to prevent her heart from palpitating any further. She couldn't believe they even know about this. She blamed Wallace and her master for this. "T-That was a Mega Ring that we're wearin' temporarily."

"Yeah, but..." Wanda interjected as she tilted her head a bit to her right. Her eyebrows furrowed from her mentor's unsatisfying answer. "Uncle Juan said that ring can represent an engagement ring."

"G-Grand master was just kidding about that." Ruby told the lass, hiding the growing blush on his cheeks, and folded his arms across his chest. He gritted his teeth from irritation.  _Why do these kids know?_

Pietro pondered about his sister's question as he observed the flustered lovebirds and his innocent sister discussing the difference between a Mega Ring and an engagement ring. He doesn't understand how the so-called art of romance works, but he knows it brought their parents together. "I think Wanda has a point there!"

Sapphire and Wanda stopped their discussion. The three looked at Pietro. Confusion struck on their faces.

"All I can say is uncle Juan is right. Although I did hear Dad saying about uncle Ruby and auntie Sapph's possible..." Pietro placed left index finger on his chin, tapping it impatiently. "P-Possible... I-It's in the tip of tongue. I know it!" He vaguely remembered that certain word his uncle Juan mentioned, and he certainly didnt have a wide vocabulary like his sister. But he was certain it started with that letter. "Hey Wanda, what's that word again? That starts with the letter 'E'?"

Ruby swallowed hard. His sweat nervously fell from his forehead. His heartbeat changed into a faster pace. He had a bad feeling about this.

Wanda could only roll her eyes at her twin brother with an exasperated sigh. He clearly needed some help in terms of academics. "He just told  _that_  word to us last week and you have already forgotten it?"

"Hey, it's not anything related to Pokemon battling, so I don't even bother about it." Piertro responded with a shrug and a sheepish grin. "At least I remember it starts with the letter 'E', so I guess I have improved."

"No, you don't." Wanda sarcastically remarked, impatiently tapping her right foot on the moist soil.

Pietro snapped his fingers after a few seconds. "Oh wait, now I remember, it definitely starts with the letter 'E' and that is—"

"T-That is nothing!" Ruby nervously blurted on impulse and exhaled deeply. If Pietro continued, then his surprised would be ruined. "I mean, Pietro... just let the grown-ups do their personal businesses, alright?" He released a nervous chuckle and stared at the tree house in front of him. His heart is now pounding from relief and anxiety. He just hopes Sapphire won't notice his tensed reaction.

Sapphire's gaze at her boyfriend was anxious. She stood up to approach him, but Ruby quickly went beside the twins to pat their heads. She clenched her left fist and bit her lip. Pietro's words made him act weird, but why? It was normal for the twins to get curious and ask some questions about their relationship. In fact, Wallace and Winona told them the twins are still too young to understand, and they should just let them be curious. She needed to know what's going on with him. She had a bad feeling that it was related to his problem two days ago.

"H-Hey, you know what? T-The training is over and it's time for you kids t-to take a shower. Go to your house and tell your parents that we'll be having a stroll somewhere around Route 119." Ruby swallowed hard and let out a light cough to remove his anxious tone. He couldn't believe these kids made him act weird just so they couldn't spoil his surprise. He blamed his emotions for controlling his impulsive actions.

Pietro turned around to face a charmer. His eyes were curious and pleading for an answer. "Yeah, but is it really gonna happen that you're gonna—"

"T-Those are just rumors, and you know those are not true." Ruby intejected, releasing a nervous chuckle.

"But—"

"I heard uncle—"

"Isn't it time for you kids to go home? I-It is lunchtime after all."

Pietro's mind suddenly thought of food. He inhales the scent of freshly cooked rice in the air and exhales contentedly. He can feel his stomach growl in hunger. "I can smell the food already! Wanda, come on!"

"Hey, I can run too you know!" Wanda complained, letting her twin brother drag her home.

Ruby sighed in relief and gasped heavily. He watched the twins disappear from his field of vision and stands up straight, fixing every possible wrinkles formed on his clothes. After a minute of fixing his clothes, Ruby turned his gaze to his girlfriend. He swallowed hard, seeing the anxious look in her eyes. "Kids these days." He said after a moment of silence, doing his best to hide the anxiety in his voice. His nervous smile and the sweats falling from his forehead, however, increased her anxiety for him.

"Yer actin' weird?"

"Eh?"

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest and bit her lip, her left fang sticking out from her top lip. She exhaled heavily and speaks with a demanding yet anxious tone. "Why are ya actin' weird?"

Ruby inhaled deeply and released a nervous chuckle. To Sapphire, it made her certain he was hiding something from her, but what was it? He reassured to never hide anything from her, but why was he breaking his word? "I-I'm not acting weird, honest! I mean, there's no reason for me to act like one."

"Yer tone, gesture and eyes tell that ya are. Stop denyin', Ruby, and  _please_  tell me what is  _wrong_  with ya?" Sapphire's tone was a mix of concern, confusion and anger. She could feel her heart pound rapidly at the next circumstances. Why was he hiding something from her? He knows she would do what she could to help.

Ruby swallowed hard. He was torn between telling the truth and keeping it from her. He gritted his teeth and exhales deeply.  _What to do? I never wanted to lie to her, but... if I tell her the truth, then..._  He went out of his trance when he felt a pair of strong yet gentle hands gripping his shirt collar. He tried averting his eyes at her, but he couldn't help but to look at it. Her deep, ocean-like blue eyes mesmerized him. He could perfectly tell her emotions: concerned, puzzled and mad. It was enough to let guilt flood into his heart and control his emotions.  _No, please, be alright. I never wanted to make you worry... Sapphire, I..._

Sapphire gritted her teeth and pulls his face at her level until their noses are touching. She didn't mind their proximity and the heat from her cheeks. All she cared about was Ruby and helping him in his problem. "I thought we agreed on something. Don't tell me ya have forgotten it."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "I... I..." He then closed it and gritted his teeth. He wanted to say something, but he was too anxious to speak a word. He cursed himself. Maybe he should have proposed to her in his first trial despite a certain someone ruined his perfect plan. They were alone for a few hours when the peculiar guy left, and that was his chance to ask her. He couldn't believe he just realized that when things got out of hand.

Sapphire removed her hands on his shirt collar and gently pushed him away from her. She turned to her left, biting her lip with her left fang sticking out, and clenched her fists. Her face darkened. Why was he doing this to her? She was only concerned at him, and he knew she would do what she could to help. But how come he was shutting her out again? How come he was going back to his old ways? How come he couldn't tell her the truth? What was he afraid of? Was he trying to protect her again from another possible threat? The thoughts worsened her fuming aura. If he didn't want her to know about it, then he could say it straight to her. She was not a damsel in distress for crying out loud! She was not that fragile little girl anymore! If he thought she couldn't handle this because she was emotionally vulnerable, then he was absolutely wrong! For Arceus' sake, he even knew she can handle things despite how emotionally terrible it were!

_Damn it._ She exhaled deeply to calm herself. It wasn't right. It was true she's mad at him for not telling what's bothering him, but her anger should  _not_  have led her to those thoughts. She should be thinking of a way to help him instead of letting her anger consume her.

Ruby observed her carefully. The way she clenched her fists, bit her lip and gazes grimly on the ground are an indications of her intense anger. Her aura shifts from that enthusiastic, wild yet warm one he often loves to a terrifying, fuming aura. He swallowed hard. This is bad. He made her mad.  _No_ , she was more than mad. She was disappointed, confused and infuriated because he was not telling her what's troubling him. He sighed nervously as he reluctantly extended his right hand to place it on her shoulder, clenching his fist midway. "Sapphire, I—"

"I'll be taking my leave." She spoke out of her accent, still not making an eye contact with him, and turned her heel on her left. She walked away in a huff, making Ruby's heart beat from anxiety.

This is getting worse every second. He knew that tedious tone. It was an indication that she wants to isolate herself from everyone for a while. He understood her reason. However, the last time she left in a huff was after he told her the truth about their respective confessions before they leave Mirage Island years ago. He didn't see her for a few days until Blue showed up in his house and told him her whereabouts. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, feeling a sweat drop from his temple. He  _couldn't_  bear to lose her again. He swore to never lose her again.  _But..._  His fists started trembling in fear. He wanted to grab her hand, give her a comforting hug and tell her everything would be alright now that he was going to tell her truth. However, doing that means he was going to spoil a great surprise for her. He was going to ruin his perfect marriage proposal plan from now on.  _Damn it._

"Wait, Sapphire!" His legs impulsively started walking to catch up to her along with his left hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Ruby, remove your hand on my shoulder." She spoke, her tone sounding more dull and frightening.

"I... I..." Ruby closed his mouth. His left hand didn't leave her shoulder. He wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't think and speak of the perfect words to say. He sighed deeply. How is he going to start?

"If you're not gonna say anything, then I'll be—"

"Y-You know I will  _never_  allow myself to lose you again!" Ruby gently gripped his hold on hers and gently jerked her around to face him. He uses his other hand to cup her cheek and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "I know you're planning to isolate yourself from everyone again, and I'm  _not_  gonna let you!" Ruby's tone was anxious. The worried look in his eyes increased. "You saw how relieved I was when I found you on Route 123! I... I was worried back then! I... I don't know where you are... I don't know whether you're safe or not... I... I'm afraid to lose you! If you isolate yourself again, I don't know what I'll do... I—"

Before Ruby can continue, he felt her hands tightly gripping his shirt collar. He looked at her, but her gaze is fixed on the ground. He placed his palm on hers and gave it a soft squeeze.  _Sapphire..._

"Give me one good reason why?" She spoke with a dull yet demanding tone. It was true she wanted to isolate herself from everyone in a while, but her thoughts kept on bugging her. Yes, she was mad at him for shutting her out. Yes, she hates it whenever he was lying and doing important stuff on his own especially when he needed her help most. But she didn't had the right to think such terrible thoughts about him. She knew he trusted her. He knew she was strong enough to handle herself, which is why she needed some time alone. She needs to clear her head and confront him when she's free from those terrible thoughts. However, if he had a good reason for her not to, then she would abandon her idea of isolating herself. She would and knew she could understand whatever his reasons.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She patiently waited for his response with the rustling leaves of the trees engulfing the silence. Exhaling deeply, she removed her grip on his shirt collar. "I'll be takin' my leave then."

"N-No, Sapphire, I..." Ruby blurted the words on impulse and grabbed her hand. If he would tell her, she wouldn't leave. But in exchange, his surprise would be ruined.  _What should do now? What should I tell her?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two days left until the deadline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `So I decided to name Wallace and Winona's twins "Pietro and Wanda" as in Marvel's Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch respectively. Well, they're awesome! That's all I can say and I love the twins. ^^  
> (MAKE PIETRO LIVE AND RETURN IN INFINITY WARS PLEASE MARVEL. T-T)  
> Hm... I know Ruby is not the type of guy to express his feelings that much, but we all know how passionate he is when he told Archie and Maxie what real beauty is... his explanation to Latios in that certain ORAS chapter... but most importantly... every bit of his feelings to Sapphire in ORAS chapter 20. I saw the look in his eyes, the way Ruby say those words to her sincerely and passionately... that gave me the idea (and guided me) to make the somewhat emotional part of this chapter (and possibly the next chapters). If I do get overboard, then I'm sorry and I'll do my best to fix it next time. ^^


	8. Suppressed Feelings

"Hold on... So let me get this straight." Emerald placed the cup of hot chocolate on the table and folded his arms across his chest, curiously eyeing the charmer. If he were to ask, the charmer's favor is kind of making him suspicious. Why would he let him do such a simple task where he could do it all by himself? "You want me to go to the Jewelry store and ask whoever works in there how much a ring costs?"

Ruby nodded at Emerald's question, hoping the calmer wouldn't get what he was really up to. "You got it correctly. When will you do it?"

"Ehhh..." Emerald plopped on the chair, hugging the cup of hot chocolate with his fingers, and took a relaxing sip. His bare back was relaxingly pressed against the pillow. "I'm free for this week, so I can go there any time. What kind of ring though?"

"Any ring will do." Ruby calmly responded, grabbing the cup of cappuccino on the table. It seemed like their conversation was going along smoothly like he planned. He hoped the comfortable aura surrounding their vicinity would continue.

"It's an engagement ring, isn't it? You're planning to propose to Sapphire, weren't you?" Emerald said in a blank tone as he watched Ruby almost choke and spit out the cappuccino. The charmer later grabbed a tissue on the table to wipe off the excess coffee on his lip. "I knew it."

"Am I really that obvious?" Ruby asked, his vision piquing interest on the table. A slight blush creeped its way on his cheeks. He swore he was hiding it perfectl. No one knew about this except him. He would tell this to his parents when he finally got her a ring, and he would ask Professor Birch's permission after his field research study in Unova. He didn't know when the professor would return to Hoenn, however.

"Oh please," Emerald drank the hot chocolate left in the cup and placed it on the table. He looked at the charmer with sarcasm forming in his eyes. "Why would someone  _treat_  me free food into this café without asking for a freaking favor?"

Ruby released an irk groan and made a face palm at the calmer's sarcastic response. He didn't need to shove  _that_  into his face. "I have no choice, Emerald. Someone has to do the task for me."

Emerald folded his arms across his chest and gave the charmer a serious look. "Why?"

Ruby released a sigh in defeat after a minute of staring at the calmer's demandingly serious look. Emerald was able to find out about his motive just because of the favor he asked for him. It looked like he had no other options but to tell him the details. "I want to keep it a surprise for her. I wanna give her a perfect marriage proposal that she deserves."

It was now Emerald's turn to release a groan. He didn't understand  _why_  it has to be perfect. His task was just too simple in his perspective.

All Ruby needed to do was to buy the ring and propose to her. He was absolutely certain a simple task wouldn't cause trouble between the lovebirds. There was no point in keeping it as a surprise. "Listen, Ruby, I  _get_  it that you don't want her to know about it, but you do realize it might cause some misunderstanding between you two lovebirds if she ever gets suspicious about your behaviors. Don't forget she has a strong intuition too... A very strong one... You'll be in a tight spot if that happens."

"I know, I just..." Ruby released another sigh to calm himself. He didn't know what the future had in store for them, but he was determined to put his marriage proposal plan into action despite how rough the road could be. He would make sure she will receive an honest yet perfect marriage proposal from him. "I'll make sure we won't get to that point. She's too important to me. Once I told this to my parents and have Professor Birch's permission, I'll act quickly just so she wouldn't suspect a thing."

"You better." Emerald responded quickly with all the seriousness he could muster. "You guys are better off bickering on such stupid stuff rather than having a serious argument."

Ruby could feel his cheeks increase its temperature. What did Emerald mean by that? He swore whatever the calmer meant wasn't anything stupid.

A certain memory suddenly drifted into his mind.

Wait, did Emerald actually see them last holiday season where they'd accidentally kissed under a mistletoe that Blue literally placed onto the ceiling, having their so-called playful argument on which type of... um.. 'kiss'... they should have?

After all, the rule didn't specifically say where you should receive a kiss from someone whenever you were under a mistletoe. If Emerald did see them, then he was absolutely embarrassed by now.

"'Cause we all know how much you two love each other."

"W-Wait, what?" Ruby went out of his trance and looked at the calmer with confusion written on his face. He couldn't recall everything he just said, but he was certain Emerald said something about how much he and Sapphire love each other which was true in so many levels.

Emerald rolled his eyes at the charmer and sarcastically responds, "Nothing. Just asking when is the wedding?"

The question caused Ruby's face to increase its temperature.

Its color was starting to rival his eye's color. He immediately placed his palm on his face to hide the growing red color in his cheeks. "I-I haven't proposed to her," He said, doing his best not to stutter, and ignored the mischievous look in Emerald's eyes. Wait, did Gold teach him to do that? If the hatcher did, then he was becoming a `bad influence on Emerald. "A-And we're certainly not yet engaged."

" _Yet_ , Ruby...  _yet_." Emerald retorted sarcastically, stressing that word.

Ruby just rolled his eyes at the calmer. He thought Blue, Gold and Courtney wee the only people who could tease them intensely, but boy he was wrong. Emerald could go beyond his usual 'quit flirting' mantra and become this sarcastic yet intense when it comes to teasing them.

Yep.

He was definitely blaming Gold for this.

"Anyway, I'll be going to the Jewelry store now just so you can prepare some cash for it. I'll see you tomorrow then." Emerald hopped down from his seat and exited the café, leaving the charmer pay for the expenses.

Ruby released a sigh in defeat as he took out his wallet from his pocket. Now that Emerald will do the favor for him, he just needed to wait for who knows how long the engagement ring would take to make.

He couldn't help but to recall and feel a bit nostalgic at every moment he had shared with Sapphire throughout their long-term relationship.

It was definitely one of the most unforgettable times in his life. It was true he is terrible at making the right decisions where his heart was either at the right or wrong places. But currently, he was more than one hundred percent certain that he made the right decision where his heart and his mind were definitely in the right place.

To spend the rest of his life with Sapphire was his first decision without any influence from the pressure, risks and negotiations of seeing her get hurt. His heart and his mind made that decision unanimously, and he couldn't help but to feel grateful about it. He humbly and proudly admitted he has fallen in love with Sapphire, his neighbor, best friend, rival, childhood friend and girlfriend, and he reassure to himself that she would never hesitate why she married him.

That is, after this whole proposal thing is over. He didn't have the ring to do the act, after all.

 

* * *

 

Ruby had never imagined in his life that a thing called 'mirage spots' existed where it usually contain rare and new Pokemon he hadn't seen in Hoenn or in Johto. He had to admit that joining Sapphire to search for these mirage spots spread all over Hoenn, in behalf of Professor Birch, was certainly a new and a breathtaking experience. He thought they need to travel in another region to look for and take a photo of some new and rare Pokemon, along with the cute and the beautiful ones.

Regardless, he could never doubt his love for Pokemon, especially the cute and the beautiful ones, but what he prioritized most in this journey was the time he spent with Sapphire. Honestly, he haf never felt so amazingly close to Sapphire. The longer the time they spend together, either looking for some new mirage spots, learning about the Pokemon's recorded data in the Pokedex or just simply enjoying each other's company, was more than he could ever ask for. What he wanted was simple, and that is to travel through different places with the girl he liked.

Well... honestly, he didn't like her anymore that's the truth.

His simple infatuation for the conqueror turned into something deeper, and that deeper emotion was beyond infatuation.

A certain feeling where it was pure, good and an amazing one especially whenever she was happy and wearing that cute smile of hers.

He really couldn't deny the fact that a prissy guy like him had fallen into a wild and amazing girl named Sapphire Birch, his exact opposite.

He couldn't help it.

Sapphire was the cute girl from his childhood and she also turned out to be the girl he was having feelings with before they even find out they were each other's childhood friend.

He didn't like her at first, due to the fact of having a huge misunderstanding at their second meeting, meaning their changed selves after five years of being separated, and that certain incident. But as he got to know her, she was slowly earning his respect and admiration.

Although he may not have the guts to admit it out loud, but before they saw each other in Fortree City again, she had gained his full respect and admiration.

Why wouldn't she gain it?

She was able to beat four gym leaders, and he didn't care how long it took her for he knows time was not the key on knowing how great a person is, while working for the Pokedex as well. Moreover, she travelled around Hoenn without any usage of vehicles, unlike him being in Hoenn TV's comfy van to travel around the region.

She managed to face Team Aqua more than once with such bravery, willingness and consideration just to protect the people and the Pokemon in Hoenn. She decided that she would help defeat the lurking evil teams in Hoenn despite she might lose at their eighty-day bet or worst: die from defeating them.

Those qualities were more than enough for her to gain Ruby's respect and admiration. It was one of the reasons why he acted on impulse just to protect her from the wild Grumpig's stampede.

He didn't know what that certain feeling was when he commanded Nana to attack those Grumpigs in order to protect her, to not see one scratch of wound on her skin and to not lose her from any wild Pokemon's attack until the time she confessed to him.

It was true he got a bit jealous when she told him she liked someone when they were in Fortree City, and thank Arceus it turned out to be him and not some random guy. If she liked someone else, then he wouldn't know what to do.

Nonetheless, he did blame himself every time he hurt her. He couldn't deny the fact that he was selfish, inconsiderate and a liar. He hides his emotions, but there was actually no point in lying everything about it. Honestly, he thought lying to her would keep her safe from harm, especially from him.

He thought it was better to hide is feelings for her, but he was absolutely wrong.

He made the wrong decision to hide his true feelings for her.

He could still remember the time she earned his full respect and admiration. Her fighting spirit makes him determined.

As they spend more time in Mirage Island for their training, however, he felt something great spreading across his chest every time they are together.

Whether it's their training session with Juan, Tate, Liza, Plusle, Minun or to all of their respective Pokemon team, how they discuss their strategy when they are going to face Groudon and Kyogre or just their quick chat about some random stuff, there was always that certain, good and light feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was back then until he agreed to Courtney's idea of them working together instead of him and Sapphire.

From a simple form of admiration and respect turned into a deeper feeling for Ruby which it turned out to be infatuation.

He liked her more than friend.

_Sapphire is just..._

She was amazing, kind, strong and a genius, unlike him who was selfish and inconsiderate. He knew she was absolutely strong enough to protect herself and save Hoenn, but he couldn't accept the fact that she might get hurt or worse: be in peril when they face Groudon and Kyogre together.

That alone is what drove him to accept Courtney's offer. He'd rather get hurt than her.

He remembered one time when he finally made the right decision to tell her the truth and do his confession again when it was their tenth day of looking for some new mirage spots.

They haven't found any mirage spots on that day yet, and Sapphire's insecurities took ahold of her. Her insecurities were one of the little flaws she had, but Ruby understood that. Their childhood trauma caused that flaw since she blamed herself for being useless when that Salamence attacked them.

Their first nine days of searching those mirage spots around Hoenn was a success and they were able to observe, research and gather enough Pokemon data for Professor Birch and the other researchers who need it. Their success made Professor Birch proud and couldn't help but to share the news to Professor Oak. The Kanto researcher got thrilled at the new and constant discovery that he decided to make the conqueror and the charmer take the lead of the research project until their twentieth day.

That alone made Sapphire work harder than before and into Ruby's perspective, it was pressuring her.

_"_ _We've been lookin' for some new mirage spots for five hours and there are still no sign of them."_ Sapphire said, the tone of her voice was filled with despair, and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling it closer to her chest. She stared at the wild Linoone playing in the tall grass of Route 121.

Ruby released a sigh and slowly scooted closer to her. He stole a glance at her and a frown appeared on his lips.

Sapphire often does errands for her father and doing this errand for a world renowned professor was new to her. He could see it in her eyes that failure would never be accepted in this task.

_She's pressuring herself._

He thought about comforting her, but he didn't know how. It was not in his nature to do it.

_"_ _We better go and search fer another mirage spot. It might be anywhere."_ She said as she bit her lip. She removed her arms around her legs to stand up, but a pair of a gentle, warm hands wrapped around her left hand stopped her.

She jerked her head to her left and saw Ruby with an ambiguous look in his eyes. She had no idea why he was holding her hand, but her intuitions were telling something was bugging him which caused him to hold her hand on impulse. Whatever it was, it better leave him. She was not quite used at holding his hand. It was comforting though, but she wasn't used to it.

_"_ _I..."_ Ruby released a light cough and inched closer until he was a few centimeters away from her.  _"Sapphire, y-you need to rest. You've been working for five hours straight. You deserve some rest."_

His words made Sapphire slowly shook her head. _"Ruby, we have to find at least one mirage spot in this area before the day ends. I can't disappoint my dad and Professor Oak."_

_"_ _That's why I'm here."_ He said, his tone sounding optimistic, and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. _"We're gonna look for it together, just like we did on the previous days. But now you need to rest. We have to relax and clear our minds first before we search for new ones. I don't want you to get sick or feel stressed for constantly working."_

_"_ _I-I appreciate yer concern, Ruby, but it's best I go search fer it on my own."_ She removed her hand from his grasp and stood up from her seat. She released a sigh to calm her fast heartbeat from their proximity earlier and clenched her fists.

His tone sounded different.

The way he acted and stayed close to her was making her intuitions tingle.

Was he trying to tell her something else?

_"_ _Wait, we're in this together."_ Ruby also stood up from his seat and grabbed her hand, but Sapphire backed off the second his hand made contact with hers. She shot him a glare.

_"_ _Yer actin' weird. What's goin' on?"_ She asked and clenched her fists. Her intuitions wouldn't stop bugging her, and it was annoying her. She should be focusing on her task instead of confronting him.

Ruby released a sigh and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was getting irritated from his weird actions. It irked him too, actually. He had no idea why was he doing this at an inconvenient time.

He only planned on comforting her, to not make her feel pressured at their task, but his cooped up feelings were starting to get ahold him. It looked like he had no other option now but to tell her. _"R-Remember when... When we confessed..."_

_"_ _Before we leave Mirage Island, yes. I know, and why are ya tellin' this to me now?"_ Her glare at him intensified as she internally begged for more answer.

_"_ _I'm sorry."_ Ruby looked down, not knowing how to respond at her direct answer, and his gaze met the grass of Route 121. _"I thought... I thought hiding my feelings for you is a good idea. I thought if I feigned amnesia, then... I could take you away from any peril that lies ahead."_

_"_ _I'm a Pokedex holder, Ruby. It's normal fer me to be in danger."_ She responded sarcastically, resisting the urge to ask him for more details. She knew he was hiding his feelings after all this time. It was evident at every emotion she'd saw in his eyes.

_"_ _I know, but... I grew up wanting to protect you. I can't lose you again. I love you, Sapphire. I... I'm sorry for pretending to you for a year, and I assure you, you won't experience another year, even years, of my cooped up emotions. I'll... I'll open up to you... show my real feelings because..."_ Ruby bit his lip and clenched his fists to stop his tears from flowing down in his eyes _. "You don't deserve to get hurt, physically or emotionally. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I did... I..."_

_"_ _I understand ya."_

Ruby grabbed a handkerchief in his pocket and wiped off the tears from his face.

He looked at her with sympathy and compassion at her current state. Her fists were starting to tremble at the emotions she was hiding.

He couldn't help but to blame himself.

This was such an inconvenient time to confess. He should have told her the truth from the very beginning.

It was true they were too young to start a relationship, and that was one of the reasons why he decided to hide his true feelings for her, but his main reason was to protect her from him. He didn't know the consequences of hiding his emotions for a long time, and now he just witnessed it.

It may have removed the weight on his shoulders, but it made her suffer.

_"_ _Sapphire,"_ He placed his hand on her shoulder, but Sapphire turned her back on him before his hand reached it.

_"_ _I understand yer reason, Ruby. Besides, we were too young and all back then."_ Sapphire released a sigh _. "I'll be leaving, and don't ya dare follow me."_

It was now his turn to release a sigh. As much as he wanted to follow her, he just can't. He respected her wish since it was the least he can do from his recent actions. _"I'll wait for you. Come back soon, and stay safe, okay?"_

Sapphire nodded and started walking away from him. She understood his reason. In fact, her intuitions kept on telling her he would finally say his reasons why he decided to feign everything that had happened before they leave Mirage Island.

For now, all she wanted was to clear her mind from everything that had happened for today.

 

* * *

 

His sudden and inopportune confession lead her to isolate herself for a few days. He got worried when she didn't return after another five hours of waiting. He didn't understand what was taking her so long until he received a call from his Pokegear.

_"_ _Sapphire, where are you? I've been waiting for five hours."_ Ruby asked, immediately answering the call after the first ring. Anxiety was building up his tone.

_"_ _What? Ruby? I thought she was with you?"_

The anxious voice made him swallow hard. _"P-Professor? W-Where's Sapphire?"_

_"_ _I don't know. I thought she was with you. She called me and said she'll have to skip several days of the search due to some unexpected circumstances. Did something happen?"_

Ruby released a sigh and held onto the Pokegear tightly _. "It's my fault. I... I said something that made her emotionally confused and... she told me she'll be leaving and banned me from following her. I'm sorry, professor. I'll fix this. I'll find her and I'll fix this."_

_"_ _Ruby, calm down. Now, I don't know where she is, but I know she's somewhere safe. Sapphire can take care of herself. She'll be calling me on her Pokegear later... I think, but she won't tell her whereabouts since she knows I'll tell it to you."_

Sapphire may be wild at heart, but Ruby knew she was also emotionally vulnerable. Telling her the truth made her emotions go on a rampage that she couldn't help but to isolate herself from everyone she cared about just so she can deal with her emotions.

He had himself to blame to all of this.

He wished Celebi was still with him just so he could reverse the time and fix that certain mistake he made.

_I guess this is my punishment, huh? I deserve it for lying to her._  He vigorously shook his head at the thought.

If there was one thing Sapphire has taught him then that was to face his challenges with bravery.

There was still a way to fix this, and he was determined to despite how tough it is.

Ruby was lucky enough to have Blue come to his house at the second day of his search for Sapphire. She told the charmer she was getting worried at the conqueror's state, so she decided it was time to take him to where have Sapphire isolated herself.

With a determined nod and a sincere thanks to the evolver, she took him at the small forest located on Route 123, in the southern part of Mt. Pyre.

There, he saw her, a smile plastered across his face at the sight of Sapphire giving a sitrus berry to a Kirlia.

He approached her, but stopped midway when the Kirlia suddenly went in front of Sapphire and spread its arms in a protective stance.

The Kirlia's bravery impressed Ruby, for he had never seen a wild Pokemon risk its life for Sapphire. Frankly, he would do that whenever she was in danger too.

_"_ _It's okay, Kirly. He's a friend."_ Sapphire gave the Kirlia a pat on the shoulder and stood up, with her arms folded across her chest, to stare at the charmer. _"Did Blue tell ya I was here?"_

_"_ _She's worried about you. We're all worried about you. I'm... worried about you."_ was all Ruby can respond, as he mentally sighed in relief to see her current state. She was okay, and thank Arceus and its eighteen forms she was not harmed _._

_"_ _Ya know I can take care of myself."_

Ruby nodded at her answer. Indeed, she was more than capable of taking care of herself.  _"I'm glad you're alright. I wouldn't know what to do if you ever get hurt."_

_"_ _Thank Kirly fer that. He defended me while my foot got stuck on a tree bark when that wild Seviper and wild Zangoose were having their usual death battle."_ She crouched down at the Kirlia's level to pat its head, giving it a warm smile.

Ruby looked at the Kirlia with confusion. His eyebrows furrowed.  _"It's... part of your team now?"_

_"_ _I couldn't just leave him here."_ Sapphire bit her lip, running her hands on Kirly's head.  _"He's all alone in the wild, and the least I can do is to welcome him in our family."_

A smile formed on Ruby's lips as he grabbed Rara's Poke Ball in his pocket. _"By family, you mean our team, right?"_

Sapphire just nodded at his question while he crouched down at Kirly's level and released Rara from her Poke Ball.

_"_ _I guess we both now have Kirlias in our team."_ Ruby said and held onto Rara's hand. _"Rara, that Kirlia Sapphire's with is Kirly. He's part of her team now. Go and say hello to him."_

With a nod and smile from her trainer, Rara, without any hesitations, approached Kirly with a smile on her face.

Kirly almost tripped from his spot if Sapphire didn't support his shoulders to prevent him from falling down on the ground. He looked at its trainer, waiting for her consent, and he received a nod from Sapphire. Kirly stood up straight and introduced himself to Rara. After a few seconds of introductions, Rara and Kirly instantly became friends.

_"_ _I owe him."_

_"_ _Hm?"_ Sapphire jerked her head to her right to see Ruby sitting beside her with a smile on his face. She sat down on and let him linked their hands together.

It was true she was mad at him for hiding his feelings, which was why she isolated herself from everyone for a while in order to deal with her own rampaging, negative emotions. However, that happened in the past and there was no point of living with it. They both had a bright future ahead of them and letting the negative events of the past control them wouldn't help.

_"_ _Kirly saved you, and I owe him for that."_

_"_ _I think I was supposed to be the one who owes him."_

_"_ _True, but he protected the girl I love, and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, physically or emotionally."_

Sapphire could feel her heart beat faster than the usual at their sudden proximity.

Despite he did made her emotionally suffer for hiding his true feelings for her, he was still the guy she likes from the very beginning.

Hearing him say those deep, three words from him surprised her greatly.

She thought he only liked her more than friend, but it turned out he loved her.

His feelings for her grew deeper as a result of his former hidden his emotions. She didn't know when will her own feelings for him grow deeper, but only time would tell when. She reached for his hat and asked for his permission to remove it. He nodded, and in one swift movement, she took off his hat and placed in on her lap.

She had seen him without his hat more than once, but she never got to the chance to remove it for him. After all, what was under his hat contains an emotional scar from their childhood trauma that caused them to be who they were now. Sapphire released a sigh and traced her fingers onto it.

Ruby could feel some shivers run through his spine at her warm yet gentle touch. His heart started beating faster as the temperature from his cheeks rose when he felt her soft lips pressed on the scar on his head.

_"_ _Yer lettin' me see that scar 'cause you've put it behind us."_

Ruby could only nod at her statement for he's at loss for words. Having her fingers trace around his scar felt amazing. Instead of getting hurt emotionally, it was giving him the strength to face whatever challenges ahead of them. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_"_ _It's true I'm more than mad at ya fer pretedin' and hidin' yer feelings from me, but... it's time to put it behind us as well. It already happened, and I can see it in yer eyes ya'll never do that mistake again."_

_"_ _I swear I will never hide my feelings for you. You're very important to me, and I love you."_

_"_ _It's time fer us to put that behind us, and... keep movin' forward fer our future."_

They were still young back then, so they never bother on asking if they can be together now. Regardless, they were always together not just because they are neighbors and stuck together for that certain task, but they chose to be together no matter what.

It was true Ruby made another mistake for not telling her about the meteorite incident, but Sapphire was just very considerate that she understood why he made that choice.

She told him if she were in his position, she would have hesitate in telling him about it, but she would do the right choice nonetheless.

Ruby felt blessed to have such a considerate girlfriend like Sapphire that he swore by his word to never lie to her. Every time he would spend with her felt amazing and he was contended despite how long or how quick their time together.

She deserved every one of the achievements she obtain and her hard work drove him to give her a perfect marriage proposal

He was surprised at that sudden thought, but he rethink and reconsidered if that was what he really wanted. Frankly, he didn't need to hesitate because he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She was the only girl he loved more than a friend, and he was willing to ask her hand for marriage. She had given him a reason to live just by being with her and protecting her from any possible dangers and sufferings. Now, he would give her another reason to live, and one of them was his promise to give her the life she deserved from the moment he would propose to her.

 

* * *

"Wait, what? Two weeks? Are you serious?" Ruby asked, panic was present in his voice, as he grabbed enough money from his wallet.

Honestly, he was more anxious about the process of how the people, who work at Lilycove's jewelry store, were going to make that ring instead of the amount of payment he must give to them.

Thankfully he just received his salary yesterday, so he got more than enough money to pay for that ring. "I thought they can make that in a week or in a span of five days. What's with the delay?"

"They ran out of materials... I think, but they told me they'll be getting some soon. Your design on that ring needs some strong materials, and the fact that they're making it for the ones who saved Hoenn, then they have to make it perfect. You know, business stuff." Emerald responded, counting the number of money Ruby placed on his left palm just in case he wouldn't pay the insufficient amount of money for the ring. "Oh, and... You're gonna pick up that ring once it's done on the thirty-first."

"Wait, why me? I don't want anyone to see me get into that jewelry store since I hardly go there. What if they get suspicious and gossip about it?" Ruby tried his best to remove the other negative outcomes in his head, but he couldn't help it, unfortunately. It is a surprise for his future wife, after all, and he wouldn't be able to accomplish that if the gossips reach her.

"Find a way, simple as that. Crystal and I will be spending two or three weeks in Alola for some quick research under Professor Oak's orders while I collect some soil samples around the four islands of Alola. I'm pretty sure you can manage, and oh, you lack one hundred on this."

Ruby released a sigh and grabbed a hundred `yen from his wallet. "Here." It looked like he has no other option but to get the ring himself without anyone noticing that it was him. Well... he had two weeks to plan for it and he better be prepared when that day comes.

"Thanks for the tip, and see ya in two or three weeks!" Emerald scampered off along with Hoopa beside him,as fast as he could. A smile plastered across his face. He let out a triumphant chuckle as he picked up his pace.

He couldn't believe Ruby didn't even complain about the extra hundred yen he charged from him. He was quite impressed the charmer have that much money to pay for the ring and for his tip. He should accept Ruby's favor more often if he was bound to receive a good amount of cash in return.

Ruby just realized what the calmer meant when he and Hoopa were several meters away from him.

His left eye twitched in annoyance.

_This is just perfect._

He couldn't believe that Emerald was able to charge one hundred yen from him and he didn't even notice that when he realized there were nine hundred yen left in his wallet.

It was supposed to be a thousand yen, but his cooped up thoughts made him temporarily forget he gave enough money for Emerald to pay for that ring.

He released a sigh in defeat. It looked like he has no other option but to tell this to his parents now just because his salary suddenly went for his and Sapphire's engagement ring. Nonetheless, he had to tell about his plans to his parents soon.

It was bound to happen despite what angle he would choose. "Rest in peace, wallet."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Ruby, I'm so happy for you!" Some tears of joy fell from his mother's eyes as she went closer to her son to give him a hug. "You will finally ask Sapphire's hand for marriage. I've been waiting for you to tell that to us, right, Norman, dear?" She jerked her head to her left to see her husband folding his arms across his chest with a contented smirk on his face.

It looked like his wife won the bet that Ruby might propose to Sapphire this year. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friend's face when his son would tell him the news. He bet he was just as happy as they were. Nonetheless, words couldn't describe his happiness from his son's proposal. His son would marry his friend's daughter.

Who knew they would end up loving each other romantically. Life and its irony wee full of unexpected surprises. He was happy and certainly approved that Sapphire was going to be his future daughter-in-law. "Finally. What took you so long? It's not good to make a lady like Sapphire wait."

"Oh Norman, you know you and I agree we want Sapphire to be Ruby's wife when they were kids."

"Yes, but that was partially a joke. Thank Arceus it happened though."

"I know, right? I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law than Sapphire."

"They're not yet married."

"I know, but when, Ruby? Don't make her wait, okay? Oh I'm so happy for both of you." She squealed, hugging her son again while Norman released a contented sigh.

"Your mother is right, son. When will you propose to her?"

"I..." Ruby swallowed hard. How would he even start answering all of their questions? He could go on about talking his feelings for Sapphire, but why of all the days he just have to be too flustered to speak now? "Y-You see..." He started, preventing himself to stutter at every word, while his parents looked at him with curiosity building up into their eyes. He bit his lip. He had never seen them this enthusiastic. It looked like their talk may take longer than he thought.  _Arceus, why do I have such matchmaking parents? And how come they're often curious about our relationship?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `I'm a bit confused about the currency in Spe since 'Yen' and 'Dollar' was mentioned in the Sun and Moon chapters. So… for simplicity sake, I decided it'll be yen since Sun mentioned he does owe someone, uh… one hundred million yen… based on what I've recalled. O.o  
> Disclaimer: Ruby thinking that Gold is being a bad influence on Emerald are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the author about Gold. Poor Gold, Ruby has to blame you all the time. ;-;  
> I really love delving deeper into Ruby's growing feelings for Sapphire and that is thanks to his facial expressions and the emotions in his eyes every time they are together. ;w;  
> Oh, and remember what I've said in chapter 4 where Zach, my OC in my first frantic fan fic, made an appearance just so I can tease a certain friend of mine? I was discussing that to him (he's also the beta reader of this fan fic) that the Zach appeared in this fan fic is not the same as the first one. Though they have the same personalities in both fan fics, they are in a different universe and this chapter is the proof at how they are not connected. (Like this is a parallel universe thingy…) Thank barcelona107 (that's his name on the discord chat) for making me spill the beans. x]


	9. It is Time

_"_ _YA HAD YER CHANCE!"_

Sapphire opened her eyes and blinked, familiarizing herself at the place as she slowly gained her strength.

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember  _why_  she ended up unconsciously lying on the floor. All she remembered was yelling something at Ruby when she was about to leave.

She felt the floor suddenly rise and fall, which made her confirm that she was on top of someone. The familiar scent, however, reassured her that that person was Ruby.

She slowly removed herself on top of his chest, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulled her closer. She released an irked groan and adjusted a bit to her right to make herself comfortable in their position. Despite being mad at him, their faces' proximity made her heart thump wildly as a blush crept its way on her cheeks. She clenched her fists and grits her teeth due to irritation.

He better not be teasing her.

She was still mad at him.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, after a moment of silence, staring into her eyes and holding her in a warm and protective embrace.

"I don't know..." Sapphire muttered softly, gripping his shirt collar.

She could only think of one reason why they ended up lying on the floor together: teleportation.

She honestly had no idea why she often ended up on his chest every time they travel together via teleportation. Was it intentional or just a slight miscalculation on their landings? Whatever the reason, it often made her emotionally flustered whenever she wakes up, realizing she was on top of him.

For once, could she  _not_  end up on top of him whenever they travel via teleportation? "I-I think a Pokemon used teleport on us. The question is... who and how'd it know our secret base?"

Ruby pondered about her question, his eyebrows furrowed. It perfectly described why she ended up on his chest, for this often happens every time Rara or Kirly would teleport them. He secretly liked it, frankly, since he could reassure she has traveled safely with him.

The real question, however, was which Pokemon teleported them?

Why did it teleport them in their shared secret base?

How did it even know their secret base's exact location?

It was quite clear it's neither Rara's nor Kirly's responsibility. Moreover, no one was around in that area when they were discussing that certain topic. He mentally thanked whoever teleported them to their secret base, nevertheless. At least, he could still convince her to abandon her idea of isolating herself again. "I... don't know either."

 

* * *

 

Back in Fortree City, Blue, who was sitting on a tree trunk with a Pokegear in hand, sighed in relief and pats her `Alakazam's right shoulder. "You did a great job, Alakazam..." She casually looked at the bickering twins in front of her as a soft chuckle escaped from her lips at the vaguely familiar sight.

They were quite similar to Ruby and Sapphire, except the fact they were siblings and all. "... Thank you... At least, we helped them just in time..."

The Alakazam responded with a nod and a smile on its face. It later placed its right hand on its trainer's left shoulder in hopes to comfort her.

Blue smiled back at her Pokemon's concern, still gripping her Pokegear gently.

She knew this would happen and thank Arceus she was able to predict it. She hasn't yet come up with a plan if things got worse between her juniors.

Another sigh escaped from her lips.

All she could do for now was to hope that Ruby, for once in a while, would stop thinking about how his perfect plan will be ruined and stop hesitating in telling her the truth.

He had to propose now that he got his chance. He had to do it if she were in his position, especially when Sapphire's jumbled thoughts were giving her the idea to isolate herself again.  _I've done my part, Ruby. Don't waste it... Please..._

 

* * *

 

"Wanda's Ralts cannot teleport a person that far yet." Sapphire said after their short discussion at the possible outcomes of which Pokemon teleported them.

Frankly, she didn't care whether they know that Pokemon or not. All she cared about was removing herself from Ruby's embrace. If she couldn't talk her way out of it, then she would have no choice but to make him let go of her. Biting her lip, she placed her palms on his chest and used her strength to pull herself out from his embrace.

Ruby noticed what she was up to and removed his arms around her waist swiftly yet gently.

Sapphire's pull caused them to sit on the floor instead with Ruby's arms placed around her shoulder blade. His stubbornness caused her to release an irked groan as she continued to pull herself away from him. "I told ya to let go!"

"I'm not gonna let you isolate yourself again." With one hand caressing her left cheek and his other arm returning around her waist, he closed the gap between them, pouring every ounce of his emotions into their kiss.

Sapphire pulled away the second he kissed her with a blush painted on her cheeks. She sourly huffed some air out of her nose and glared at him with a pout on her face.

Kissing her definitely  _wouldn't_  fix this. "Ya already had yer chance, you idiot!" She yelled, her voice started cracking at her jumbled thoughts and emotions. She gasped heavily, placing her left hand on her throat, stroking it gently.

Her cracked voice made Ruby's spine shudder in fear as anxiety increased his heartbeat and surrounded every fiber of his being. He swallowed hard.

_This is not good._

She was losing her voice again, and that happened once during the meteorite incident years ago.

It was his fault that she's losing her voice again.

The first one was caused by his solo mission with regards to destroying the meteorite and the second one was currently happening because he couldn't tell her what was going on with him. He gritted his teeth and pulled her closer. "You're going to be alright. I swear, I—"

"I told ya to let me go!" She said as soon as she felt his beating heart, her voice still cracking at every word, and pulled herself from their proximity. Her eyes were burning with confusion and anger as she shot him a glare.

Ruby couldn't help but let guilt flood into his heart from the moment his crimson eyes met her depressed, puzzled and frustrated ocean-like eyes.  _What have I done? She doesn't deserve this._

"I understand ya don't want me to isolate myself again, but there's nothin' ya can do!" She clenched her fists and gasps heavily, still locking her eyes on his.

"Sapphire, I—"

"I wanna help ya, Ruby! But how come yer leavin' me behind again?! How come yer shuttin' me out again?" Sapphire continued, pouring every bit of her anger, confusion and depression into her voice despite it's slowly cracking at every word.

Ruby's breathing became heavy every time her voice would crack. His anxiety was starting to drain his energy just by seeing her vulnerable state.  _Sapphire..._

"Ya know I'm always here to help! Even if..." She placed her left hand on her throat again, chocking the words out despite her cracking voice. "E-Even i-if..."

Ruby gritted his teeth.

He couldn't take any more of this.

Her cracking voice, the negative emotions in her tone and in her eyes were making her suffer. He spent his whole life trying to protect her from any possible threat.

He kept on doing his best to lessen any possible burden and suffering she would encounter, but he was making her condition worse by not telling her the truth.

He had to fix this, and the only way was to tell her the truth. He released a sigh to ease his anxiety. He had to do this now. He had to make sure she would be alright.

"Ya... Ya know I can handle myself, but how come..." She groaned and bit her lip. She really hated it whenever her emotions get ahold of her. It was turning her into an emotional mess. "My thoughts are makin' it worse whenever ya lie to me! I love ya, but I can't help but to be mad at ya 'cause yer makin' me feel like ya don't even need me! We had our words, ya know, and don't tell me ya forget it! 'Cause that's not a good excuse! I know ya better than everyone else, Ruby! Just like ya know me better than everyone else! I—"

"Sapphire, that's enough, please!"

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock as she felt his hands caressed her cheeks and his soft, warm lips pressed against hers. She felt something warm coming from his eyes, and as he slowly pulled away from their kiss, his tears started falling freely. She watched him placed his right hand on her cheek and used his thumb to remove a tear from her eye.

"Please... That's enough... You're hurting yourself, and I couldn't stand it." He said, sympathy and relief forming into his eyes and in his tone, as he planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "I couldn't stand seeing the woman I love getting hurt. You mean a lot to me, Sapphire..." He swallowed hard, releasing another sigh, and grabbed the black velvet box in his pocket. He slowly took it out. "This is the reason why I'm acting... kind of weird recently..."

Sapphire didn't notice the box he is holding, for she was too focused at gazing into his eyes. The fear and anxiety in his eyes were gone and it was now replaced with sympathy and compassion. She reached for his face and used her thumbs to wipe off the tears streaming down from his eyes. "I'm... I'm glad you'll tell the truth now. I can't stand ya seein' anxious and all." She said, her voice no longer cracking, and took a quick peck on his lips.

He chuckled a bit and removed his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and smiled once he noticed its emotions. She was no longer mad and confused, which is a relief. He's glad she was feeling better now. "To tell you the truth... All those extended bonding time we have recently, it's all part of my plan."

"Ruby... what do ya mean...?" Sapphire asked curiously. Her heart started beating wildly at the sight of the black velvet box he is holding.  _Wait, is that...?_

"Sapphire, I planned to give you a perfect marriage proposal. That is why I took you on a..." He smiled as a soft chuckle escaped from his lips. The growing blush on her cheeks and the ambiguous emotions in her eyes were making her thrice as cute. He could stare at her and kiss her all day, if she's comfortable at it.

"I guess you could count that picnic under the stars... a date. It explains... why I'm spending more time with you than the usual... i-in a nutshell."

Sapphire's heart couldn't possibly beat any faster as she witnessed him grabbed her left hand and bent down on knee.

He looked at her with passion burning in his eyes.

She swallowed hard.

He went through all that trouble  _just_  so he could give her a perfect marriage proposal? But why?

Why was he _striving_  to make it perfect? He knew she would appreciate it despite how simple or complex it is.

He didn't need to make it perfect, honestly. His hard work and every bit of his efforts were enough for her to appreciate it. Making every bit of his marriage proposal plan perfect was too much for her.  _Ruby..._

Ruby took a deep breath to calm his fast heartbeat, and opened the black velvet box. It revealed a simple silver engagement ring with a small piece of a rare and expensive diamond stone wrapped in the middle. He looked into her eyes.

_It is time._

"Sapphire, I know this isn't perfect. I know, this is not how I... planned to propose..."

Ruby released a light cough to gather his voice. He didn't understand why he was nervous about this. In fact, he was used to tell her how much she means to him and he could reprise it as many times as he wanted.

This is different, however, for he was about to ask her hand for marriage. He didn't know whether or not her answer was definite due to that certain misunderstanding earlier, but if she wasn't yet ready, then he can wait despite how long it would take.

"I wanted to make this proposal perfect, because... you deserve something special, something extraordinary, something unique..." He exhaled deeply and kisses the back of her hand.

The contact of his lips on her skin increased the heat on her cheeks. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and looked into her eyes, his own still burning from passion.

"Sapphire, you're different from every girl I met. You're smart, independent, strong... physically and emotionally... You're my exact opposite, but most importantly... you work hard for the people you love. You often help everyone with the best of your abilities. You changed me... I changed for you. You inspire me to work hard and do my best at every challenges life throws at me. You keep me determined at every challenges I encounter. You're my source of strength. Sapphire, you're the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. You stole my heart, and I hope I stole yours... I..."

Ruby bit his lip, inhaling another deep breath and continued.

"You're precious to me, which is why I never rest until you're safe with me. I grew up wanting to protect you... To see you happy... To see your beautiful smile... I love you, Sapphire. I love you whether it's your best or worst... To tell you the truth, I have... I have no idea what did I do to deserve you. I really think I'm not good enough for you, but whenever we're together... you're making me feel contented at just about anything. Sapphire, you're my childhood friend, my first crush, my rival, my best friend, and my first and last girlfriend. Recently, my mind spun... I want to be with you until the last moment. I want to spend the rest of my life with and only you."

Ruby exhaled deeply and gave her hand a soft squeeze. It feels like the weight of the world on his shoulders were gone in an instant the moment he told every bit of his feelings to her. It may not be perfect like he planned to, but it was absolutely worth it. "Sapphire, will you do me the greatest honor, and..."

He swallowed hard. He could finally ask this question that he was been yearning for a while.

"And... Will you spend the rest of your life with me? W-Will you marry this prissy, contest loving boy?"

His words, the certain, passionate look in his eyes which he only gave at her, and his sincere smile couldn't help but to form some tears in her eyes. Ruby often told her how much she meant to him, especially when she was being hard on herself or whenever she was uncertain of her skills. However, this is the first time he told her every bit of his feelings.

She could see it in his eyes whenever he still wanted to say something else to her, but words just couldn't come out from his mouth. Hearing his marriage proposal-like confession brought a warm feeling spreading from her chest.

She sniffled.

There was no doubt, and it was proven more than once, that she had a strong intuition, but she never thought of him proposing to her when some his recent behaviors went a bit weird.

A marriage proposal was the last one she could think of.

The thought of that certain question, regardless, was enough to make her heart pound from excessive happiness. She had never imagined this to happen.

Frankly, she was already contented at being his girlfriend. To spend the rest of her life with Ruby was the biggest honor she can ever had with him. She didn't need to hesitate at her answer, for she too, wanted to be with him until the last moment. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too. "Ruby, I..."

She felt thankful and blessed to have met him, in fact. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He keeps her motivated at every challenges that lied ahead of her. She changed from that fragile, little girl to whom she was now just so she couldn't see him get hurt again. Moreover, her change had also given her the desire to protect him and the people she loved. She wouldn't be able to accept herself if it weren't for him. She was beyond happy to be a part of his life.

"I..." She swallowed hard. She wanted to hug and yell her approval at his question, but how come those words couldn't come out? Her answer was simple, and yet the complex emotions forming in her heart were preventing her from saying it. "I..."

"Hey," She flinched when his left hand shifted to caress her right cheek. He closed and placed the black velvet box into his pocket. "It'll be alright." He smiled, placing his other hand on her cheek, and used his thumbs to remove the tears flowing down from her eyes. He leaned in closer and planted a kiss at the tip of her nose.

It increased the heat from her cheeks.

"If you're not yet ready, then I can wait." He said in a soothing tone, his right arm now placed around her waist, and planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek. "I can wait no matter how long it would take. If you're not ready for marriage, then I wouldn't be as well."

Sapphire bit her lip as she watched him placed his left arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, her nose and then her cheek.

She was ready to take their relationship into the next level, actually.

She cursed herself.

She couldn't even say what she wanted him to hear.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. The heat from her cheeks increased again when his face was a few inches away from hers.

The look in his eyes showed nothing but his pure feelings to her. "W-What...?" She asked, her voice was soft and quiet where it sounded like the ocean's gentle and calm waves crashing onto the shore.

"It's okay. I got you." He said, passion and sympathy flooding in his voice, and leaned closer until their lips were a few centimeters apart. "I can wait for your answer."

"I..."

Closing his eyes, Ruby slowly pressed his soft lips against hers, capturing it for a kiss. His move made her eyes widen in shock. She could feel every ounce of his feelings into it, and all translated into one word:  _love_. It was that certain feeling he was pouring into their kiss and it was undeniably immeasurable and factual that he was willing to wait for her answer for as long as it would take. His selflessness and consideration just kept on making her chest feel such ambiguous emotions.

_I... love ya too, Ruby..._

Closing her eyes and placing her hands at the back of his neck, she returned the kiss and pulled him closer. As their kiss deepens, their hearts started beating at the same rhythm as the temperature from their cheeks rose, balancing the cold breeze the forest provides.

After a moment, they slowly pulled apart to gasp for air. Ruby planted another kiss on her forehead and placed his arms around her waist. He smiled at her reaction.

_Arceus, she's so beautiful._

The blush painted on her cheeks, her cute nose, her cute fangs and her beautiful features were more than enough to make him stare at her all day. He released a contented yet relieved sigh. He was absolutely relieved she didn't lose her voice again. He didn't know what to do if she would loose her voice again.  _Thank Arceus, you're gonna be okay._

"I..." Sapphire started speaking after a moment of silence in each other's arms. She bit her lip. This was definitely not the time to be speechless. He needed to know her approval. He had to know that she too, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "Ruby, I..."

"Hm...? What is it, Sapph?" Ruby tucked a lose hair behind her left ear, and looked into her eyes with a smile.

His heart started beating wildly.

The emotions in her eyes looked positive and comforting.

Did this mean she would give her answer now?

He swallowed hard. If that's the case, then he had no idea why he was feeling a bit nervous. He knew he also got nervous before, during and after confessing his feelings to her, but was it actually normal for a guy to be anxious after proposing to the girl he loved? Was it normal for a guy to hesitate about his girl's answer after his proposal?

"I can't believe... ya went through all that trouble... just to give me a perfect proposal." She said softly, as he removed his other arm around her waist while she placed her hands around his. "Ruby... ya know... I'll appreciate yer proposal... despite how simple or complex it is... In fact, I appreciate everything ya do for me, because... I know yer givin' it yer all." She bit her lip and removed her gaze at him, looking at the ground and not knowing how to repay him.

She couldn't help it.

He did his best and went to a lot of trouble just for her and she couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty about it. Why did he need to do it anyway? "And... I'm..."

Ruby released a sigh and brought their linked hands onto his lips. He planted a soft kiss at the back of her left hand and smiled. "Sapphire... I... I may sound stubborn, but I want to. You deserve something more than just me asking that question to you. You deserve something special, because... you... yourself..." His smile widened. "... you're... you're  _very_  special to me."

The certain warm feeling from her chest spread farther after hearing his words. Sapphire understood his reason, for he was also a very special person to her.

She let out a sniffle to which Ruby thought was the cutest sniffle he'd seen in a long time.

She swore he wouldn't regret his decision to spend the rest of his life with her. "Thank you, Ruby..." She removed her hands on his and wrapped her arms around his chest. She then buried her face in it and released a long, heavy and contented sigh. "I... I don't think I deserve it, but... thank you."

"Sapphire... You deserve it, trust me." Ruby exhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head against the crook of her neck. "I love you." He uttered softly like a leaf's gentle breeze as he pulled her closer, closing his eyes at their tranquil and comforting embrace.

"I love ya too." She quietly responded after a few seconds and closed her eyes, drifting into serenity.

They stayed in their warm and gentle embrace for a while, listening to each other's synchronized breathings and heartbeats as the cool forest breeze continued to enter their secret base.

Sapphire removed herself from their embrace, breaking the comfortable heat that surrounded them, and looked into her future husband's confused eyes. Biting her lip and gripping the fabric of his shirt, she exhaled deeply as her face started increasing its temperature. "I... I do..."

"Eh?" Ruby blinked a few times, registering what those words mean. Their comfortable position earlier made him temporarily forget everything about the world's problems and conditions. Being in her warm embrace feels absolutely amazing that he couldn't help but to drift into an ideal world where anxiety, negative emotions and problems didn't exist.

Sapphire released a soft chuckle at his reaction. He looked so cute whenever he was confused.

The thought about repeating her answer, however, returned her thumping heart and the heat from her cheeks.

His reaction meant he had temporarily forgotten what happened earlier.

It was his habit whenever they have that relaxing embrace earlier. Whenever she continued about their previous topic, he often ended up asking that same question with a confused look accompanying him.

She released a sigh in defeat.

Well, it looked like she had no other options but to repeat it. "W-What I meant is..." She swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey," Ruby linked their hands together again and gave it a soft squeeze. "I-It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. There's no need to get nervous about it." He reassured with a sincere tone and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Y-Ya idiot. I-I'm..." Sapphire swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. He was still clueless based on his eyes' confused state. "I-I'm repeatin' this 'cause ya temporarily forgot about it, a-and my... m-my answer is..."

Now he remembered what her words mean.

His heartbeat became fast at her answer as his mind constantly replayed it.

_"_ _I... I do..."_

_"_ _I... I do..."_

He mentally cursed himself.

How could he temporarily forget about his marriage proposal?! It was like he  _pretended_  that he forgot about their respective confessions in Mirage Island all over again!

He mentally shook his head at those negative thoughts. Regardless, she approved and that's what mattered. His heart couldn't possibly beat any faster at the thought of her answer.  _She approves..._   _She approves!_   _She said yes! I... Wait, am I dreaming?!_  He blinked several times to reassure himself that he wasn't.

He exhaled contentedly.

He was definitely not dreaming.

Sapphire approved his marriage proposal and he couldn't possibly be happier than he was now.

"I... I do."

"It's okay!"

"Eh?"

It was now Sapphire's turn to be confused at his sudden outburst.

She was too occupied with her flustered thoughts earlier that she didn't notice the confusion in his eyes were gone and it was now replaced with an immeasurable amount of glee.

Her intuitions were telling her that he now knew what she meant, and she was happy for him. She couldn't help but to let her lips curve into her cute fanged smile with a slight blush accompanying her cheeks.

"Sapphire..." He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for another warm embrace. "Thank you..." He said after the hug and kissed her forehead.

"F-Fer what?" She asked, tilting her head on her side, her right fang sticking out from her top lip.

Ruby released a soft chuckle and tucked another lose hair behind her ear. She looked so cute. "For deciding to spend the rest of your life with me. You won't regret it, I swear."

Sapphire could feel her cheeks were increasing its temperature. She lowered her head bit, bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I-I want to. I-I couldn't imagine spendin' the rest of my life with someone else."

"I feel the same, honestly." He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. Using his other hand, he grabbed the black velvet box in his pocket and bent down on one knee. He opened the small box, grabbed the ring and gently inserted it in her left, ring finger.

Ruby watched his fiancée speculate their engagement ring with awe. No words nor any amount of cash or jewelry could ever measure the marvelous look in her eyes. A sincere smile plastered across his lips because of that. "Beautiful."

Sapphire's cheeks couldn't help but to increase its temperature after hearing that word. He may have said it as quiet as he could, but she heard it loud and clear. He already told her that word a number times, but she couldn't help but stay humble and tell him that she still have some flaws. She released a light cough to gather her voice and to possibly remove the growing heat from her cheeks. "R-Ruby... this ring looks expensive... It must have cost ya a fortune. I-I think it's best I'll pay for it."

"There's no need." He placed his right hand on top of hers to prevent her from taking her wallet out from her pocket.

Sapphire shot him with a confused look. She was used to let him pay for the meal at every one of their romantic dates despite the number of times she insisted that she would pay for it just once, but letting him use his own money for such an expensive ring was too much for her. She was the one wearing it after all, so it's only fair that she would pay for it. "B-But I'll be the one who's wearin' it, and..."

Ruby's soft lips pressed on hers made her stop herself from talking. Instead, she stared at him as he gently pulled away with a smile on his face. "You deserve it. Besides..." He released a light cough to gather his voice.

The thought of what he was about to say is making his heart pound faster than before. Well... it is the truth after all, but how come it was increasing the heat from his cheeks? How come it was making him feel a bit flustered? He's used to compliment her appearance, but how come he was hesitating to tell her that now when they were officially engaged?

He released a sigh in hoped to calm his fast heartbeat. "Sapphire... Y-You're  _way_  more beautiful than that ring. I'm more than happy that such a beautiful woman like you is my fiancée, a-and my future wife..." He kissed her forehead and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Its price... cannot exceed your beauty and every memorable time we have spent and we will spend together."

Sapphire averted her eyes at him with a flustered pout forming on her lips.

There he goes again and his exaggerated compliments. She may be used to it, but his exaggeration on it was quite unbelievable for her.

Yes, she completely understood it.

She was beautiful in his perspective, but she still had some flaws despite that.

She sighed in defeat and bites her lip. His compliments may exaggerate a bit, but she felt thankful and blessed for it. It did help fight her insecurities. "Yer such an idiot."

Ruby released a soft chuckle at her response.

It looked like his words made her flustered again.

It wasn't that he's tired of hearing her say that word to him. In fact, it kind of amused him that she only said that whenever he truly did something stupid or whenever she was out of words. It was her own way of telling her feelings to him in her flustered state. Besides, she often looked irresistibly cute whenever she was flustered.

He released a contented sigh and linked their fingers together. He looked at her with an affectionate smile forming on his lips. "I love you too." He said, slowly scooting his way closer to her, and captured her lips for another passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Mauville City**

**Trattoria Tropius**

"Ah mister contest master, you're here early."

Ruby released an exasperated sigh and did his best not to face palm at the waiter's words.

He'd been in this restaurant thrice and out of all the waiters who were working in this restaurant, it had to be this specific waiter, whose name was Angelo, serving them for the third time.

Since Angelo became their waiter for his and Sapphire's first two dates in this restaurant, he just couldn't stop from calling him 'mister contest master'. Although it did amuse Sapphire the first time she heard it, which he thought the way she tried her best to suppress her giggle and the way she did that were undeniably cute and beautiful that his fast heartbeat couldn't slow down and return to its normal pace.

What made him wonder was the fact that he has only conquered all the Pokemon contest categories in eighty days, and calling him a contest master was not necessary. He was flattered, but he was absolutely certain people could beat his eighty-day record if they had the guts to.

He mentally shook his head.

_Huh_.

It looked like Sapphire's down-to-earth attitude were getting into him, which was good. Being an arrogant person was annoying after all. Besides, he was only stating the facts. "I'm just here to check the place. I have a reservation at eleven."

Angelo, a thirty-five year old French man who was slightly taller than Ruby by a few inches, nodded at the charmer's words. He opened the notebook, looking for the charmer's name and his reservation place. "Ah yes, mister contest master has a reservation later at eleven until fourteen. It's quite surprising you're wearing your casual outfit and not something formal. Anyway, are you gonna check in now?"

"I-It's just a family gathering. That's why I'm not wearing something formal. And... I'll check in later once Sapphire arrives." Ruby grabbed the PokeNav in his pocket to look at the time which said ten forty-five in the morning. Sapphire already told him she would go to Mauville City by herself and judging her travel time, she would arrive in five minutes since she left Fallabor Town at ten.

"I understand that, but it's best for you to wait inside of your reserved place. I'll take your girlfriend there when she arrives." Angelo closed the book and grabbed a pair of the restaurant's menu books for the charmer and the conqueror. "Plus, you can tell me if the place has a bit of  _flaw_  in it."

Ruby nodded at the waiter's suggestion. It seemed like a great idea, but he wanted to see the place once Sapphire arrived. "She'll be here in five minutes. I can wait here."

Angelo released a sigh in defeat then nodded. "If you insist then. Why not take a seat in the waiting area and here are the menus. Do tell me if you made up your mind about your orders."

Ruby received the menu books from the waiter and nodded. "I will, and thank you." He said and took a seat in the lobby, scanning the restaurant's menu.

He was planning to pay for it on his own, but Sapphire insisted it was her turn to pay at every expenses they would have in this restaurant. She said it was her way of thanking him from every romantic date they shared in every restaurant they went. Its price may not be exactly the same as he previously paid for, but it was the least she could do.

_I can't believe she's willing to pay for this. This restaurant's food is a bit pricey. Maybe I should lend some money to her?_  He shook his head at the thought.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he can do since he did promise to not pay a single yen.

He released a sigh. He couldn't believe they were already engaged for two days. It felt like yesterday he was just patiently waiting for two weeks for their engagement ring to be finished. Now, she was currently wearing it and they would tell to their respective parents and their respective mentors that they were officially engaged. Time sure flies fast.

"Mister contest master?"

Ruby exhaled in defeat at the title. It looked like he couldn't do anything about it. He closed the menu book and looked at the waiter in front of him. "What is it?"

"Miss Sapphire Birch arrived two minutes early and she's currently behind me." Angelo cranked his knuckles and grabbed the menu books the charmer placed on the chair. He watched the charmer linked his hand on his girlfriend's and tucked a lose hair behind her ear.

Angelo's lips curved into a sincere smile. He thought they were such a cute couple.

"You're here early. What do you say let's check in and go to our reserved place?" Ruby asked with a smile while Sapphire only nodded at his question with a slight blush accompanying her cheeks.

Angelo released a light cough to gather the lovebirds' attentions. He stood up straight and walked to his north to take them at their reserved place. "Right. This way, Hoenn's number one couple."

The title increased the temperatures on the lovebirds' faces.

Ruby gently squeezed her hand and started following the waiter. When did Angelo learn to call them that?

"By the way," Angelo stopped on his tracks and placed his left hand on the door knob. "A friend of yours is already inside." He said as he opened the door, swinging it in the inside, and the reserved place revealed Blue with her casual outfit and her hands hugging a cup of tea.

Angelo, as Blue ordered him, went behind the lovebirds and gently pushed them inside the reserved place. "Here are the menus, and ring the bell located on the left of the door if you have made your orders."

With a polite bow, he closed the door leaving the lovebirds look at their older friend with shock and confusion.

They had a lot of questions in their heads about Blue's sudden appearance, but one thing's for sure she knew they were engaged already.

"Have a seat, you two, and congratulations! Thank Arceus you finally proposed to Sapphire before it's too late, Ruby. I weren't able to come up with a plan if things gone badly during that time, but nevertheless, today is about Sapphire's birthday and your engagement party... or however it goes." Blue released a soft giggle and took a sip at the tea. She exhaled contentedly and placed the cup on top of the coaster.

"Let me guess," Sapphire started after taking a seat beside her fiancé and folded her arms across her chest. "Ya already know about Ruby's proposal?"

"Your intuitions are definitely strong, Sapphire." Blue responded with a wink, opening the menu book.

"I don't need my intuitions fer that. Ya know a lot of stuff about anyone and anythin'." Sapphire said, tapping her fingers on the table and curiously eyed the place.

The restaurant's appearance and aura were built to have that nature-like vibe. The structure itself is made of concrete instead of timber, but its appearance turned it like one of the tree houses in Fortree City.

The walls, the roof, the ceiling, the beams, the columns and its floor finishing were an exact `replica of a wood.

She smiled at its similarities from a tree house.

The engineer and the architect who built and designed (the restaurant's physical aesthetics for the architect) this structure were absolute geniuses.

"Of course you do," Blue says in a cheerful tone as she flipped a page from the menu book. "And I'm pretty sure you know that I was the one who teleported you guys in your secret base two days ago."

"Wait, what?" Ruby chocked the words out with a shocked reaction.

How the heck did she know about their secret base?!

Nonetheless, she literally  _did_  place a lot of mistletoes in it last holiday season, so there's no wonder why she knew their secret base.

But the real question was, however, for how long did she know about their secret base?

"I can't believe my intuitions were right." Sapphire mumbled, her left hand was placed to cover half of her face.

It was true she didn't care who teleported them at their secret base two days ago, but her intuitions couldn't help but to state that Blue had the higher chance of doing the deed just so she wouldn't isolate herself again. After all, Blue was one of her close female friends, and it's normal for Blue to take care of her friends despite some of the tricks and teasing in her sleeves.

"Anyway, today is not about me nor how I know such stuff. Today is about the two of you. So..." Blue closed the menu book and placed it on the table. She held on to the cup of tea and a mischievous smile plasters across her lips. "When's the wedding?"

Ruby's and Sapphire's heartbeats became fast as heat enveloped their cheeks.

Honestly, they have absolutely no idea when is their wedding.

They only plan on telling the good news to their respective parents and to their respective mentors. They hadn't talked about planning every detail about their wedding or its due date.

"Speaking of weddings, I have a suggestion. Maybe you lovebirds should spend your honeymoon in Alola?" Blue asked, and clasped her hands together. Sapphire was in complete awe when she talked about her vacation in Alola last month. That certain look in her eyes alone were enough for her to conclude that her friend was interested at the region. "It's such a beautiful region, honestly. You won't regret for spending it there."

"B-Blue!" Sapphire choked the evolver's name. The pink color from her face turned into crimson. "W-We're not yet married and don't ya think it's too early fer us to plan our..." She swallowed hard. Why was she having a hard time stating that word? "I-It's... too early f-fer—"

"Oh hey, Professor Birch! It's nice to see you!" Blue waved her hand at the sight of the Hoenn researcher taking a seat in front of the charmer. "What a great timing."

Sapphire's eyes widened in shock once she heard her father's name. She thought he would arrive at eleven thirty? "D-Dad...?"

"P-Professor... G-Good morning. Y-You're early..." Ruby says as calm as he could and took a glance at his future father-in-law. He may already have the professor's permission, but he couldn't help but to be anxious about the professor's thoughts with regards to their engagement.

Was it normal for a guy to be nervous whenever he's with his fiancée's parents?

"So..." Professor Birch used his left hand to scratch the back of his head as a sheepish smile formed on his lips. "I've been out for two days, and the next thing I found is that my daughter is finally engaged to my friend's son. Did I get it correctly?"

Sapphire didn't respond nor make an eye contact with her father, for she was too flustered to do any of those stuff.

Instead, her vision suddenly took interest at the menu book placed on the table.

Oh great.

They were planning to tell it later once everyone arrived or maybe after eating lunch together, but apparently that plan was ruined.

She was absolutely embarrassed now. She knew Ruby wouldn't ask her hand for marriage unless he got her father's permission, but she couldn't help her emotions from rampaging.

Ruby, on the other hand, was doing his best to suppress the growing blush on his cheeks while not averting his eye contact with the professor. He thought his father was the only one who can make him this scared and anxious. "N-Not a-at all, p-professor. Y-You got it c-correctly." He said quietly, doing his best not to stutter.

"Uh..." Professor Birch looks at the couple as a sweat from his left temple drops awkwardly.

Did he say something wrong?

He came here as early as he could because his parent's intuitions are telling him that the conqueror and the charmer were probably engaged, which they were now based on the ring on Sapphire's left ring finger. Or was that another Mega Ring? He really needed to know its differences. "Are you kids alright?"

"Oh, they're fine, professor. They're just too flustered and embarrassed to speak. Anyway," Blue stood up from her seat, approaching the bell beside the door. "I think I should order our food since the lovebirds are too flustered to make a move."

"Ah, good idea, Blue." Professor Birch responded and folded his arms across his chest. A smile plastered across his lips as he looked at the lovebirds.

Honestly, the news about his daughter's engagement with her first and last boyfriend made him happy. He knew how much Ruby and Sapphire mean to each other, and he would be supporting them until the end. He knew Ruby would take good care of his daughter, just like what the charmer did during the Salamence incident, the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, not to mention Team Aqua and Team Magma's so-called teamwork against them, and the meteorite incident years ago.

He may not have told them about it, but he gave them his full blessings wholeheartedly. "Anyway, my meeting with Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet turned out to be shorter than I expected. That's why I was able to arrive early. Speaking of those lovebirds... why not spend your honeymoon in Alola?"

Knowing the professor's suggestion made Ruby more than one hundred percent certain they would spend their honeymoon in Alola.  _A honeymoon in Alola sounds nice... It'll be great to travel in another region together as husband and wife. Wait, what am I thinking?!_  He mentally shook his head and cursed that thought.

His mind was already occupied with the future. It was a good thing, but he must focus on the present first. They were still engaged, after all. Hence, they were not yet officially married.

"The heck?! D-Dad!" Sapphire managed to yell on impulse and placed her palms on the table, gripping the table cloth. "W-We're not yet married! We're only engaged f-fer two days!"

"Sapphire, calm down, it's just a suggestion." Professor Birch told his daughter as calm as he could, raising his hands from defeat and flinching a bit from her sudden outburst. He thought talking about their romantic relationship was enough to make her flustered, but it turned out it wasn't the only one.

"W-We can talk about it if you want to." Ruby said, placing his hand on top of hers, in hopes to calm her down. He gently squeezed it and exhaled deeply. She looked confused and more flustered than before. "I-I mean, t-the professor suggested it, and let's just put a pin in it so we can talk about it soon."

Professor Birch fell into a fit of laughter. "See? Even Ruby agrees with me. In fact, Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet wanted to meet you... All of the Pokedex holders personally, in fact, so I guess it's only fair you guys should spend your honeymoon there."

Sapphire kept on gripping the table cloth with her vision focused on it. She was too flustered and embarrassed to look at either Ruby or her father. "I-I told ya... i-it's too early for that..."

"HONEYMOON?! Oh Norman, I was right! Ruby and Sapphire are now engaged! I'm so happy for them!"

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Ruby jerked his head to his left and his eyes widen in shock. How long are his parents here? Don't tell him they heard everything.

Sapphire swallowed hard and bit her lip.

Her intuitions were telling her that they would now be bombarded by another set of questions from Ruby's parents and from Wallace and Winona once the latter arrives.

"Finally. What took you so long, Ruby?" Norman asked his son, taking a seat between Professor Birch on his left and his wife on his right, and folds his arms across his chest. He gave a nod and a smile to Sapphire, to which the conqueror nodded back with a small, fanged smile on her lips, and gave his son his usual, fatherly stare.

Ruby gently squeezed his fiancée's hand on impulse and sat up straight at his father's sudden stare. Now he has two men staring at him as if he did some sort of unforgivable crime.

His anxiety suddenly lessened once he felt Sapphire links their fingers together and gives his hand a soft squeeze. He gently squeezed her hand as a way of telling and thanking her that he was a bit calm by now. "I-It's a long story, Dad. W-We'll tell you later once Master and Winona arrives."

"Still, I'm very happy for both you. We're all happy for both of you. You have our blessings, don't worry." Ruby's mother said in a cheerful voice and grabbed the tea pot beside her.

"Ah, speaking of blessings, you have my blessing as well. But I think we need to tell our Draconid relatives about this." Professor Birch said, accepting the cup of tea from Ruby's mom.

Norman released a soft chuckle and his lips curved into a sly smirk. "We certainly shouldn't forget about them. I bet they're happy as well."

The Professor let out a contented laugh at his friend's words. Norman sure knows what to say. "They might even throw another feast when I tell them that."

Ruby swallowed hard.

Of course, he should never forget about telling it to the Draconids.

They were Sapphire's relatives after all, and the conqueror was also very important to the ancient tribe. "R-Right. I will tell it to them as well."

"Speaking of, when is the wedding?"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and jerked their heads to their left.

It turned out Wallace and Winona have now arrived without the twins.

Wallace raised his left hand in defeat as his sweat awkwardly dropped from his forehead at the sight of everyone's surprise stares striking at them. "W-We heard it correctly, right?"

"Of course you guys definitely heard it correctly!" Blue clasped her hands together after telling Angelo what food they will order and closed the door. "That's what I've asked them earlier, and now that everyone's here, why not it's time to talk about Ruby and Sapphire's wedding? Today is about them after all."

Everyone nodded at the evolver's question and all eyes and attentions, with an immeasurable amount of curiosity, were at the lovebirds.

Ruby swallowed hard while Sapphire's left hand started gripping the table cloth again.

Their topic alone was enough to make them feel flustered and embarrassed for the nth time of the day.

Once again, Sapphire's intuitions were right about them being bombarded with questions from their parents, Wallace, Winona and Blue with regards to their engagement and their upcoming wedding.

This is going to be a long topic for them to discuss.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Sapphire let out a sigh in relief and plopped on the chair.

Thank Arceus that so-called wedding discussion was finally over.

Professor Birch and Ruby's parents returned to Littleroot Town at exactly fourteen, two in the afternoon, while Wallace and Winona returned to Rustboro City half an hour early before their parents' departure to pick up the twins after their tutorial with Roxanne.

The only ones left in their reserved place were her fiancé and their friend, Blue.

This day was definitely another one of those embarrassing days she had with Ruby.

What's worse?

Today was her birthday, and she couldn't believe she got embarrassed on her day.

She made a mental note to not make another appointment like this on her next birthday. Her birthday was supposed to be memorable, since it only happened once a year, but that part didn't have to be in an embarrassing sense.

She released an irked groan.

They haven't talked about their wedding's due date, but she could perfectly tell it in Ruby's eyes that he wants their wedding to take place next year. Frankly, that's what she also wanted. It looked like they needed to talk about that once they were alone.

"Sapphire, are you sure you're giving that five yen change as a tip to Angelo?" Ruby asked, a questionable look appeared on his face as he sat beside her. He grabbed her left hand and placed a soft kiss on its back.

"I'm sure." was all she could respond and did her best to suppress the increasing heat from her cheeks.

"Ruby, you haven't read the compiled book yet."

"Eh?" Sapphire looked at their older friend with confusion. What kind of book was she talking about?

Ruby made a facepalm.

If she was talking about Gold's book, then he was absolutely not interested.

He may not have a strong intuition like Sapphire, but he knew she was not interested if she knew what specific book Blue was talking about.

"That's why I brought it here for you lovebirds."

"Wait, what? How...?" Ruby can feel his left eye twitch in annoyance. How did she manage to get that book? He was one hundred percent certain he left it in his room's study table.  _Dear Arceus. Please, anything but Gold's stupid book._

"Relax, I told you it's a compiled book." Blue says as she flipped the pages, scanning it one by one. "Since I'm the only Pokedex holder here besides you lovebirds, I told the other Pokedex holders to at least send you a message about your engagement. I know I'm being classy here, but at least you'll have a hard copy of their cute messages for you. Gold just compiled them in a book."

"Wait, what? Ya told them about...?" Sapphire can feel herself committing a face palm. She did not expect that Blue will tell to the other Pokedex holders about their engagement. She felt embarrassed and flustered again.

"Because we're like a family here. There's no harm done, really." Blue responded and placed the book on the table. "If you don't like to read it now, I can always read it to you lovebirds at your wedding next year."

"How did ya even...?" Blue's cunningness impresses Sapphire every time. Was it Blue's natural ability to literally know everything about anyone or was she starting to exaggerate like her future husband?

Blue gave the lovebirds a sly wink and releases a mischievous giggle. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She said, receiving another confused looks from the couple.

"..."

"..."

The lovebirds' blunt reactions caused blue to fall into a fit of laughter. "It was lucky guess, alright? I'm not a psychic, you know?"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the Unova region, in one of the PokeStars Studios' room, Sabrina released a light sneeze. She grabbed a tissue from the box and gently placed it on her nose, blowing it with such elegance. She was expecting that Blue will somehow think of her when it comes to her lucky guesses, and apparently, she was right.  _Well congratulations on another one of your lucky guesses, Blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `Let's not forget Blue has an Abra, which is still in the box... I think... (and assume it evolved into an Alakazam 'cause hey, she ain't called as 'the evolver' for nothing). ^^  
> `I have no idea if such structure exists, but let's just pretend it does for now.  
> This isn't the last chapter, don't worry. There are still some unanswered plot holes in the ORAS chapter, and in my own fan fic, that I will answer on the next chapters along with a surprise for you all. Hehe.  
> And friendly tip: Has anyone listened to the music called "Let's Return Home Together" from the ORAS games? Try listening to it when Ruby is about propose. I listened to it while writing this and it seriously tortured my heart. Damn, feels. T-T  
> Trattoria Tropius was barcelona107's idea, not mine (and a Jojo reference, hehe).  
> Disclaimer: The views and opinions of Ruby stating that Gold's book is "stupid" are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the author.  
> The bonus part was written to give "justice" to Gold's book ('cause why not give it a little Rogue One-like reference? xD), Blue's hard work and to her friendship with Sabrina ('cause I think it's cute).


	10. The Aftermath, Part I

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... You're serious about that, son?"

Ruby's cheeks increased its temperature, feeling the jittery and uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the Birch Pokemon Research Laboratory. He watched the professor place his left palm on his belly to support it from his contented laugh. He sighed, a mix of confusion and exasperation forming in his warm breath.

He was starting to wonder why the professor is laughing at his simple question. He never laughed whenever he was asking for his permission, actually. In fact, this was one of the certain type of discussions that were often serious where it was natural for him to be anxious every time it happened.

The professor's new behavior was odd though. It was enough to make him feel embarrassed. If this would continue, he needed to learn on how to get used to it despite how uncomfortable it was.

Professor Birch seemed to have calm down after a minute of falling into a fit of laughter, much to Ruby's pleasure. He grabbed the water bottle on the table and drank from it.

Ruby's rapid heartbeat now accompanied his steaming cheeks. He sat up straight and watched the professor return the bottle of water on the table with a smile on his face.

"Listen, Ruby..."

Ruby swallowed hard and braced himself.

He was used to ask the professor's permission every time he planned on taking Sapphire into another one of his romantic dates with her, and this was one of them. The difference was the fact that he and Sapphire were now ten days engaged. It was a miracle that only a few people know about their engagement.

The lovebirds were kind of expecting people would randomly greet and congratulate them whenever they were having their usual stroll together in Lilycove City.

If people couldn't congratulate them personally, they often received some letters, e-mails or text messages from them. In fact, some so-called 'die-hard' fans even did all of the activities stated earlier.

Nonetheless, they were still engaged and the people would probably congratulate them loudly and passionately after their wedding, which would take place next year.

After telling to their respective parents and to their respective mentors, along with Blue, about their engagement, Ruby and Sapphire were able to discuss when their wedding will take place on the next day.

They made a unanimous decision and agreed they would get married in December of next year. They still didn't have specific date yet, but it was definitely before the holidays kick in. They wouldn't be planning on anything specific for their wedding yet since they still have a year and few months left before their day. The lovebirds just wanted to focus on the present for now.

"You and Sapphire are now engaged, and... I honestly don't see a reason  _why_  you should ask my permission whenever you plan on going on a date with her."

Ruby now understood why the professor sort of laughed at his question. He exhaled deeply.

The professor was right.

He was engaged with her.

He would soon marry her and spend their lives together as husband and wife. Hence, they would be living together soon.

The thought of it further increased the heat from his cheeks. He was contentedly engaged with Sapphire, that's the truth, but they were technically not yet married.

He released a sigh in relief. "Well... y-you're my fiancée's father, professor, and..." He released another sigh to calm his anxious heart. He found it peculiar that he was still anxious every time he asked the professor's permission. He knew the professor will agree at his plans, yet he was miraculously not quite confident he would receive one hundred percent of the professor's permission.

Was this a normal feeling for every guy whenever he asks permission from his girl's parents, especially from her father? "Well... I love and respect her. I-It's only natural for me to treat her father with the same respect."

"Hm..." A smile plastered across the professor's face as he folded his arms across his chest, exhaling contentedly.

Ruby's respect and love for his daughter never ceased to amaze him. He and Norman never expected their respective child to fall for one another. The charmer and the conqueror being the best of friends, not to mention each other's rival, were already satisfying. Them being more than friends, and now getting married soon, were more than they could ask for.

He released a soft chuckle at the memory of Norman intentionally buying those tickets for the meteor shower years ago for Ruby and Sapphire. The way Norman told his son to invite their  _cute neighbor_ to see the meteor shower with the charmer was definitely amusing. His and Norman's, not to mention the gym leader's wife's, parents' intuitions were stating there was something going on between Ruby and Sapphire's *relationship.

Seeing the slight blush on Ruby's cheeks when he accepted the tickets with an immeasurable smile on his face made their intuitions go a bit wild.

Ruby's smile was a bit suspicious, especially when Norman mentioned Sapphire into their conversation. That alone was enough for them to have a hunch that Ruby was either in the process of courting Sapphire to be his girlfriend or they _were_  already in a romantic relationship, but they were still waiting for the right time to tell that to them.

Nonetheless, he approved Norman's son to be his daughter's boyfriend, and now fiancé, despite any circumstances. After all, he knew Ruby would take good care of his daughter.

"I appreciate your efforts, son. You never cease to amaze me." Professor Birch started, his tone sounding a bit fatherly yet professional. "I don't need to state anything further, in fact. And with that, you have my permission from today and here on out."

Ruby released a sigh and bowed at the professor. His forehead almost hit the table if he didn't stop midway. Regardless, he didn't care about that for now. He was just more than happy that the professor approved. "Thank you, professor."

"Anytime, Ruby." The professor said, acknowledging his gratitude by nodding his head.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, what?"

It was the day after Ruby got the professor's permission to take Sapphire on another date.

They are currently in his room, waiting for Norman and Professor Birch to arrive so the five of them can eat dinner together.

His mother did all the cooking while Sapphire assisted her by doing the dishes or chopping some vegetables, fresh berries and some herbs for the food.

Ruby came home from Lilycove City to find out that his Mom and his fiancée were now done preparing the food, only waiting for him and the two men to come home.

Ruby excused himself that he would be going in his room to fix his stuff and told his mother to call him when they were about to have their meal. With a nod from his mother, he grabbed Sapphire's hand, with the conqueror's face started heating up due to embarrassment, and took her with him while his Mom just giggled at their cute interaction then turns on the television to watch some random sitcom shows.

Once they arrived in his room, Ruby went to the bathroom to clean himself from the possible filth he got in his travel while Sapphire just rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the book at the study table that she's been reading for days.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Ruby came out from the bathroom, wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt and black shorts, to which Sapphire thinks it was quite unfashionable in his taste.

Nonetheless, they were just in his house, so it was normal for him to wear some clothes below his standards.

Afterwards, he immediately told her the news he got from her father. The news turned out to be a question of him asking if she would like to go on another date with him, leaving Sapphire a bit shocked from his question. Thus, leaving her to wonder why.

"W-We're havin' another date?" Sapphire asked, currently sitting on his bed and now finished reading a book about a child `finding her missing mother after years, since her birth, of being separated, while Ruby was sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist for a warm embrace.

Her question made Ruby wonder. Was she getting sick of it? If she was, then he needed to enhance his dating strategies. "How come? Don't you like it?"

"T-That's not what I meant." Sapphire placed her left hand on his arm, gently squeezing it. "I-I mean, I love goin' on every date with ya... It's just that... I... never heard of engaged people goin' on a date. T-That's all."

Ruby released a sigh in relief and planted a soft kiss on her right temple with a smile on his face. Thank Arceus she was having a great time at every one of his dates with her. He would lose his mind if she was not enjoying herself. "I was afraid you're getting tired of it."

Sapphire slowly shook her head. "Ya know I will never get tired of spendin' my time with ya."

"Me too." He said sweetly, kissing her cheek. "I enjoy every time I spend with you, in fact."

Sapphire rolled her eyes to ignore the increasing heat from her cheeks and bit her lip. "Ya always say that."

"Because it's true." He said after releasing a soft chuckle.

"A-Anyway," Sapphire let out a light cough to gather her voice and released herself from their hug. She turned around to face him, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks. She definitely enjoyed their previous position, but dear Arceus, when would she not be flustered at every single time they're having a romantic moment? "W-When?"

"I'm free for a whole day tomorrow. How about you?"

"F-From fifteen onwards, I'll be free from work."

"Ah, perfect."

"Eh?" Sapphire immediately noticed the sparkle in his eyes after stating her free time. Her intuitions were telling her that he is planning to join her all day whether it was in her work or her free time. Moreover, he might be planning to have a little word with her arrogant challengers if she would ever have one tomorrow. She hoped she wouldn't have any challengers with that attitude. It's annoying and tiring. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Her intuitions were getting a bit specific on this one.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, and spend the whole day with you." Ruby said, passion burning in his voice, as his eyes sparkle with excitement.

Her intuitions were correct again.

He would be spending the whole day with her, and she knew he would go to Ever Grande City despite her protests of using that time to extend his sleeping hours. "Ya just want to give my arrogant challengers a piece of yer mind." Sapphire sarcastically responded with an irk pout and an obvious look.

Ruby's lips curved into a sheepish smile as a light blush sneaked its way onto his cheeks. He knew her too well with or without her strong intuitions. "Yeah, that too."

Sapphire folded her arms across her chest. Her intuitions were  _always_  correct despite the circumstances. She had no idea whether or not she would be honored for having such strong intuitions. "Even if I told ya to use that time to get some more sleep, you'll just go with me."

Ruby released a sigh in defeat.

Everything she said were true.

He was quite stubborn when he got a chance to spend more time with her. Whenever he was free from work, he often went to her place and hang out with her despite her protests.

Those chances turned into a habit as time goes by.

It wasn't that Sapphire was annoyed by it.

She found it kind of cute, in fact, but she was just concerned about him.

She may not be letting those negative thoughts get through her, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She just cared too much for him just like he does for her. "I'll be leavin' early tomorrow. Just go there around ten or eleven, okay?" She said, sounding like a concerned girlfriend like from the ones a person reads in a romantic novel or watches in a film of any medium. She pressed her soft lips on his left cheek.

"I will." Ruby responds, receiving a light feeling from his chest, and did his best to control the growing blush on his cheeks. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Our dads are here. I just heard yer mom greet them and I better help her set up the table." She responded, exiting his room to proceed to the dining room.

Ruby's thoughts were more jumbled than before.

He found it cute when she said that she was going to help his mom set up the table for dinner.

He could already imagine them living together in a beautiful house, but never as beautiful as Sapphire in his perspective, somewhere in `Lilycove City.

The table was already set up for their dinner and Sapphire, his beautiful wife, was waiting for him to come home from work.

She would welcome him into their home once he arrived and he would greet her with a kiss. Their kid(s) would go downstairs to greet their father, and...  _C_ _r_ _ap. What am I thinking?!_

Ruby vigorously shook his head at the last thought. They were not  _yet_  married and he is already thinking of their future together with their possible kid(s).

It's too early for him to even imagine it! He really needed to learn on how to limit his thoughts. Besides, it would be better to let him discuss that certain topic with Sapphire and decide that together.

It shouldn't be him deciding that alone.

He  _didn't_  ask her hand for marriage just to have kids in the first place.

His  _real_  reason why he asked her hand for marriage was because he l _oved_ her and he was  _willing_  to spend the rest of his life with and only Sapphire. Having kids would come out unexpectedly.

It _wasn't_  the important part of marriage in a nutshell.

It would only act like a subplot or a filler into their story together.

He released an irked groan, ignoring Rara's silly giggle. He forgot Rara was out from her Poke Ball, and she had definitely read his thoughts judging at the way her shoulders vibrate.

It had always been Rara's habit to read his mind whenever he was daydreaming about Sapphire. He didn't know why she do that but he definitely blamed Blue whenever she teased them. It was true his Pokemon often teases him about Sapphire, but their teasing weren't this intense until they started dating.

It became worst now that they were engaged.

"Ruby, dinner's ready!" His mom shouted from the stair well.

How Ruby wished he didn't observe Sapphire whenever she was lecturing Pietro. It's giving him the idea of their future kid(s).

With another infuriated sigh escaped from his lips, he stood up from his bed and went to down to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ruby did what his beautiful fiancée told him last night. He arrived at eleven in Ever Grande City with two take-out meals he bought from the Lilycove Mall.

Sapphire was surprised he brought some take-out meals for them and told him she would pay for her food.

Ruby declined it, however, saying it is their date and it was his responsibility to pay for the expenses. Plus, she paid all the expenses when they were at Trattoria Tropius in Mauville City on her birthday, so he thought it was only fair for him to now pay for the expenses.

Sapphire understood his reasons, but insisted she would be the one paying next time.

Ruby had no other option but to agree since she did insist and he just couldn't decline her offer because of how adorably and beautifully she looked whenever she nervously bit her lip and look a bit guilty from the money he was spending.

She shouldn't be guilty, and he wanted to hug her guilt away, in fact, but she just looked absolutely adorable at the moment. He couldn't help but to agree thanks to that.

With a contented smile on his face, he took her to the building's roof deck.

What was built at the Pokemon League's roof deck is a simple garden decorated with different species of simple, rare plants along with some berries planted on the pots located beside the roof terrace's handrails. The Pokemon League building's elevation from the datum, especially from the roof deck to the datum, was high enough to view the large scale of the sea and the vague sightings of Mosdeep City Space Center's building, the Sky Pillar and the Battle Tower.

The roof terrace's garden was also the place where every people, who were working in the Pokemon League building, could stay whenever they needed a place to relax or in need of fresh air. Being in an island far from the mainland was often a boring place to most people, but the view itself from the garden was breathtaking. It was enough to help any person and Pokemon relax from having such a stressful day.

They sat on the picnic table Ruby set up and the lovebirds ate their lunch peacefully along with some small talks about random topics like did he manage to get at least eight hours of sleep last night. Ruby felt warmed from her concern. She never ceased to stop thinking about him. Frankly, he never stopped as well. He found it quite cute whenever she was concerned about him. He thanked Arceus and felt blessed for having a considerate fiancée and soon-to-be wife.

"This little guy just loves oran berries." Sapphire said, grabbing one oran berry placed on top of the cheesecake, and gave it to the Wingull, who landed on her right shoulder a moment ago. The Wingull chirped loudly after hearing the words 'oran berry' from its friend. "Be careful though. It's too sweet compared to the fresh ones."

The Wingull nodded a gently took a peck at the oran berry from her hand. A smile appeared on its face as it savored a different yet familiar kind of taste from the berry. It let out a happy cry and rubbed its cheeks on Sapphire's, making Ruby a bit jealous from its affection towards his fiancée.

Whenever Sapphire went to the roof deck to get some fresh air or just relax from her work, this Wingull often goes beside her to keep her company. Sapphire met this Wingull last month after seeing it broke its wing and look a bit hungry. She didn't have any food with her except from the oran berries she picked with Courtney from her garden.

She didn't hesitate to feed the oran berries she had to the Wingull. The Wingull seemed threatened at her appearance, but after hastily taking one berry from her palm, it's slowly starting to not feel threatened at Sapphire's presence. It finished every oran berry Sapphire has in the re-sealable plastic bag making Sapphire wonder how long it was starving. She gently places her hand on its broken left wing, but the Wingull acted on instinct and jabbed her left hand with its beak, causing it to bleed a bit. Sapphire has no other option but to let it stay in there for a while since a new challenger just arrived.

She didn't forget it despite it made the back of her left hand bleed. Every day she feeds it some oran berries and as the day goes by, the Wingull learned to trust her, now feeling guilty for making her hand bleed, and let her treat its broken wing. After one day, its broken wing was fixed and it can now fly around Hoenn again thanks to its new found friend. As a way of stating its gratitude for the conqueror, it often visits her, greeting her by landing on her shoulder and nuzzling its cheeks on hers, and keeps her company until a new challenger arrived.

"So… that's the Wingull who made your hand bleed...?" He asked, receiving a glare from the Wingull making him glare back at it as well. He clenched his teeth at the Wingull's aggressive aura.  _I understand you like her, but she's my future wife. You're just her friend._  He mentally shook his head, grumbling at his relatively infrequent thought. It was unusual of him to be slightly annoyed over a Pokemon, piquing an interest at Sapphire, but he didn't quite like its goody two-shoes aura in the first place. Nevertheless, he thought he sort of have the right to return a glare towards the Wingull, just for a bit.

The Wingull averted its glare from the charmer with a scowl look on its face. Sapphire's male human friend was obviously jealous at his cute little affection he was giving to her.

"Ehhh? I-It's not that much of a big deal anymore." Sapphire said with a sigh in exasperation. She didn't know why they had a glaring contest earlier, but she and her intuitions know they're not comfortable with each other yet. "Besides," She took a spoonful of cheesecake and eats it while caressing the Wingull's chin. The Wingull smiled at the comfortable massage she was giving on his chin, which intensified Ruby's glare at the water-flying type. "It must have gone through a lot when I found it injured and hungry." She added after swallowing the cheesecake.

Ruby's glare was instantly gone in a flash. He now looked at Sapphire with a smile forming on his lips. She never hesitated to help any people and Pokemon, and he was absolutely proud at that. He released a soft chuckle when he noticed an excess cracker on her left cheek. She looked so cute whenever she has that on her cheek.

"What's funny?" She asked, tilting her head a bit to her right.

His heart thumped at her reaction.  _She is so cute._  He slowly shook his head and placed his right hand on her left cheek. "You still had some cracker left on your cheek." He leaned in closer, lightly pressing his lips against hers to remove the cracker on her cheek. He licked his lips afterwards and a sly smirk appeared on it. "You're still uncivilized."

Sapphire became flustered at his quick kiss with her heartbeat becoming faster than before, and her cheeks increasing its temperature. His last words made a vein pop on her forehead due to annoyance. She knew he was just messing around, but his sly smirk was quite irritating to look at. "Ya idiot! Ya know yer free to use a napkin!"

The Wingull flinched from his spot from her sudden outburst. He didn't know what happened between them when they got  _intensely_ close, but judging by her now red face, she seems embarrassed. Was this normal when the two of them get _really_  close? He released a sigh. Peculiarity was definitely a quality present in every human despite how different they were from each other.

"There aren't any. We used it all. I don't want to see your beautiful face covered with crackers."

"Ya often have excess napkins with ya. Ya know yer free to use it!"

"You know, the cracker tastes better when it came from your cheek. I should often let you eat it all first then kiss you afterwards."

"How did  _that_  even improve its taste in the first place?! It has my essence!"

"But yours tastes sweet and amazing. We often kiss, you know? I'll never get tired of your taste."

"This is not the time and place to even say that!"

"Oh, so you do like to talk about it? You can taste my essence too you know."

"S-Shut up! Why are we even talkin' about it?!"

"You mentioned it, love."

"Yer such an idiot!"

A sweat awkwardly drops from the Wingull's left temple. He looks at the bickering lovebirds with curiosity and irritation from whatever they were bickering at. They seemed friendly and sweet earlier and now they were having a  _very_ loud discussion over something about crackers and kisses. Do they often do this?

"Okay, if not often then once a week?"

"That's not how it works, ya idiot!"

After another hour of continuing their so-called playful bickering, Sapphire went back to battle the other challengers on the fifth floor with Ruby spectating their battle. However, his real purpose is to reassure himself that she would not be physically and emotionally harmed from the battle while glaring at whoever challenger she would be facing.

Her current challenger was a spiky brunette, teenage boy from a trainer rank called 'Ace Trainer'. The title itself stated that it was a strong and possibly worthy opponent, but Ruby knew, without a doubt, she could defeat her challenger. She managed to defend her title more than a hundred times, after all.

The rules were simple, and that is to defeat all of the champion's six Pokemon in order to earn the title as the new Hoenn Pokemon League champion. Another rule was the challenger has the power to choose between single, double, triple or rotation battles styles, since the champion has mastered all those battle styles herself. The challenger, who claimed by the name of 'Ace Trainer Tyler' chose the traditional, single battle style. With a determined sigh escaping from her lips, Sapphire prepared Chic's Poke Ball, and their Pokemon battle started once the announcer gave them his permission.

Sapphire was able to beat five of the challenger's Pokemon with Chic alone.

Tyler was down to his last Pokemon.

Swiveling his right arm forward, he throws a Poke Ball which later revealed a dragon-flying type Pokemon known as a Salamence.

The Pokemon's presence brought a chill on Ruby's and Sapphire's spines, reminding them of a certain incident that happened years ago. They may have put it behind them, but they still couldn't control themselves from cringing at its presence.

Before he stood up from his seat, Chic was already defeated by Salamence's dragon claw.

Ruby bit his lip, feeling anxious at his fiancée's state, and observed Chic's state.

It was natural for Chic to be defeated by just one move since she'd been constantly battling five of the challenger's Pokemon for an hour. He released a sigh to calm himself. At least, Sapphire had the higher chance of winning based on the number of Pokemon she has left. However, he still couldn't stop himself from being anxious. He knew she could defeat her challenger. But how come out of all the eight hundred and two discovered Pokemon so far, why did it  _have_  to be a Salamence? If dragon type Pokemon were the only ones available, can it be a Dragonite, a Flygon, a Garchomp, a Haxorus, a Goodra or a Kommo-o?  _Just any Pokemon besides that... please..._

"It'll be fine. You don't hafta worry."

Ruby went out of his trance, only to find out that Sapphire is in front of him with sympathy forming into her eyes. He released a long and heavy sigh in relief, and stood up from his seat. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Thank Arceus she was alright. He would lose his mind if she ever got hurt again. "Are you alright?" His left arm remained around her waist while his right hand was now caressing her right cheek. His anxious blood-like eyes met her determined yet sympathetic ocean-like eyes. "Did it hurt you?"

"Not one bit." She said determinedly, now starting to feel flustered at their little public display of affection.

She understood why he was worried.

It was their childhood incident that caused their little trauma from any Salamence they would see. They may have overcome it, but feeling a bit anxious at its presence was still an inescapable habit.

"I wish I could help, but..." Ruby bit his lip. This didn't seem right. He should be the one who was making her feel better, cheering for her, telling her that she could defeat the challenger's last Pokemon, but what was currently happening is the exact opposite. She was the one reassuring that she could defeat that Pokemon and be alright at once. He felt like a terrible fiancé now.

"Hey," Sapphire placed her left hand on his left shoulder and took a quick peck on his lips. Their short kiss caused Ruby to go out from his trance with a blush forming on his cheeks. It felt great, but he did not expect that. "It'll be alright. I have my Pokemon with me."

He released a sigh. She's right. If he couldn't protect her now because of the rules, then he could count on her Pokemon to protect her. She was important to them just as she was to him.

"I know you can do it." He said, determination building up in his voice, and lightly pressed his soft lips against hers. "Show him what the conqueror and the champion can do." With a determined wink, he removed his hands on hers and Sapphire went back to her position in the battle field while he went back to his seat.

What she did was truly selfless. She told the judge that she would have a five-minute time out just so she could reassure she would be alright. Even in times like these, she was still thinking about him, and he felt honored and appreciated in return. He exhaled contentedly and watched her grabs Kirly's Poke Ball. She was so kind and considerate. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her for all eternity. He just couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I trained this Salamence to defeat you and earn the champion title myself!" Tyler yelled, cranking his knuckles, and smiled widely. "Go, Han!"

"We ain't backin' down either! Let's go, Kirly!" Sapphire shouted with determination building up in her voice. She didn't have this type of challenger for quite some time, and she had to admit it was quite a refreshing and a familiar feeling. She hoped to have more challengers like Tyler, specifically being a determined one who believed he could defeat her regardless of his low chance on winning.  _In fact, I'll defend my title fer more than two hundred times... which is why... we cannot lose._

Ruby bit his lip. His rubber shoes now meeting and applying a certain downward force on the concrete floor as his fists were placed on his lap, clenching it from anticipation. He couldn't see clearly Sapphire's and Kirly's conditions due to the immense dust clouds from the stadium. If this were happening in a normal circumstance, he would freak out from the amount of dirt he and his clothes were receiving. But he didn't mind it for now. All he cared at the moment, and for the rest of his life, was Sapphire and her condition. How he wished he had some goggles or anything to make him see through the thick dust clouds surrounding the stadium. He was desperate to know that Sapphire would be okay. He knew she can take care of herself, but it was an inescapable habit to not be worried about her unless she was somewhere safe with him.  _Please, be safe. Please..._

After three minutes, the dust cloud has finally cleared, revealing Kirly and Han barely standing and panting for breath.

Ruby felt relieved seeing his fiancée gasping for breath and in a reek of sweat. He'd rather see her in a cute mess than getting some scars from the attack that's for sure.

Another minute passed keeping its feet standing on the ground, Han collapsed on the floor leaving Kirly to release a sigh in relief and sat on the ground. That is one tough Salamence he just defeated.

The result made Tyler gape in horror. He swears he trained his team competitively, and yet he lost. Letting out a sigh in defeat, he returned his Salamence into its Poke Ball with Sapphire approaching him. "H-How...? I-I swear my attacks are way powerful than yours."

"True, but..." Sapphire turned her attention to Kirly, who is now lying on the floor due to exhaustion. She smiled at her Pokemon. Kirly's skills never ceased to amaze her. He was such a strong powerhouse and a definite hard worker in her team. He deserved a long break. "Kirly is wearin' the choice band. I told him to use Swords Dance before attackin' yer Salamence with an Ice Punch. With his attacks increased sharply, it defeated Han. Plus, Salamence is a dragon-flyin' type, which both are weak to ice types. It made Kirly's attack way stronger than usual."

Tyler closed his eyes and nodded, acknowledging his defeat and her explanation. He released a contented chuckle. "You truly are an amazing champion. Thank you for lending your time to battle me. I learned a lot from it."

Sapphire accepted his hand and gently shook it, up and down, while happily giving him a toothy grin. "I'm glad ya learned as well. It's definitely a great match. I can't wait to have another battle with ya."

Tyler let out a soft, contented laugh, shaking his head, then nodded. "It might take a while since I need more training."

"That's okay." Sapphire placed her left palm on her chest, lightly pounding it, still wearing her cute grin. "I won't be leavin' Hoenn fer a while."

"Sapphire!" Ruby stopped on his tracks, panting a bit from his fast paced run, and stood up straight. He genuinely smiled at her. "I knew you could do it, and thank Arceus you're alright."

"T-Thanks." She said, avoiding her eye contact with him. The way he smiles at her was so cute that she couldn't help but to let the heat from her cheeks increase.

"By the way," Tyler asked, curious about something, and released a light cough to get their attentions. It seemed to have work, but he could tell the champion was still flustered judging by the red color from her cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed. Was this normal? "Congratulations. Not just for defending your title for who knows how many times, but to your marriage as well. For how long were you guys married again, by the way?"

"Ehh?"

His misunderstanding caused Sapphire's cheeks to deepen its color. Why did he assume they were married?! Could he just ask whether they were engaged or just got married?! She swore she was definitely  _not_  wearing a wedding ring. She stole a glance at her fiancé, who seemed to be blushing madly at the challenger's question. Was there not a single person who's curious about their relationship.

Ruby swallowed hard as he jerked his head on the right to hide his now blushing face from Tyler. Why did he assume they were married? He was flattered, but they were still technically engaged. They will be married soon, specifically in December of next year. He took a glance at Sapphire and saw her face now rivaling his eye color. She looked so cute whenever she was flustered. If it's just the two of them, he had already hugged and kissed her. He just couldn't resist her current state. Snapping himself away from his thoughts, he released a light cough to gather his voice. "W-We're just engaged for twelve days. Technically not yet married, b-but we'll get there." He stated, trying his best to sound professional and preventing himself to stutter at every word.

"Oh." Tyler says, his tone was a bit disappointed from the charmer's answer. He expected they were married for at least a year judging at how popular they were around Hoenn as a couple or by their respective jobs and achievements for quite some time. They'd been a popular couple for years to be precise, but it turned out they were still in the engagement process. Now he was curious when would they get married. "I noticed the ring on your left finger before we started the match, and I thought you guys are already married." He raised an eyebrow at their amusing reactions.

They seem more flustered than before. Now he understood why some of his ace trainer companions of any gender support the charmer and the conqueror as a couple in such a passionate manner. They were a cute pair, so to speak. "Still, congratulations." He fixed his hair and turned around, walking his way to the exit.

Ruby released a sigh in relief the moment Tyler stepped outside the stadium. Thank Arceus he didn't ask any more questions. It was a good thing trainers at Tyler's rank didn't gossip about someone else's business. If his trainer rank was different, he might bombard them with questions and he would definitely not answer it all if Sapphire weren't comfortable at it. Speaking of his beautiful fiancée, he turned around and linked his left hand on hers with a smile on his face. "You reek with sweat. You should head on to the shower while I change my clothes in the men's rest room."

Still flustered, yet now feeling comfortable thanks to his linked hand, she nodded at his words and quietly went to the champion's room with Kirly behind her.

 

* * *

 

"Come on."

"Hm?" Ruby closed the book he was reading and placed it on the table. A smile plastered across his face at the sight of his fiancée in front of him. His heart thumped at the sight of her hair not tied in her usual ponytail. He hardly see her with her hair down, and frankly, he hadn't controlled himself from blushing madly at the sight of it.  _So pretty... So cute..._

Sapphire noticed his reaction and averted her eyes at him with a growing blush on her cheeks. She forgot her hair was down, and he was here to witness it again. The way he looked at her with such passion and admiration glistening in his eyes, as if it was his first time seeing her after years, was still new to her. He had definitely given her that certain look more than once, but like he was when her hair is down, she was still not yet used to it and couldn't control herself from blushing madly. She had known him since her childhood, but it still made her wonder why he was giving her that look sometimes. Was it normal for a guy to have that reaction whenever he saw how beautiful his fiancée was in his eyes? She released a sigh and bit her lip. It looked like he didn't had any plans on averting his eyes at her. Knowing Ruby, he wouldn't get out from his trance until someone started getting his attention.

"Beautiful."

"W-Wait, w-what?"

Ruby snapped back to reality and blinked his eyes, registering what he said. He observes her reaction. She was absolutely flustered, and she looked so cute. Did he say something out loud while he is on a trance? "Sapphire, is something wrong...?"

Sapphire swallowed hard. He had definitely did it again. He said something while he was on a trance, and he had no idea what he just said. "N-Nothin', really. I-It's just... yer... word... s-surprised me."

"Oh." Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile forming on his lips. What he said was either she's beautiful or absolutely cute. He told it to her many times, but she was still not yet used to it. It was not that he was complaining, he didn't had the right to in his perspective, but he just wished her insecurities would not prevent her from realizing how amazing she was. "Well, whatever I said is true."

"I know." She responds, huffing some air out of her nose due to embarrassment, and folds her arms across her chest. "It's just that... I'm... not used to it... yet..."

"We'll get there, eventually... Anyway," He stood up from his seat, wrapped his arms around her for a hug and kissed her cheek. It further intensified the cute blush on it. "You don't have any challengers left?"

Sapphire responded by nodding slowly. "I-I'm free from work now."

"Perfect." He linked their hands together and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Latios might arrive at any moment."

"W-Wait, Latios?" She asked, gently squeezing his hand a bit, and let him took her to the building's roof deck.

He nodded at her question. "I told Latios to take us to a pleasant mirage spot for our date. It'll be just the two of us." He stopped on his tracks once they reached the roof deck and stole a kiss from her right cheek, making her heart pound in astonishment.

"Y-Yer..." She let out a light cough to gather her voice. "Yer really determined to not let anyone disturb us in our date."

"Ehhh? You know..." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his sideburns. What she said were true. He didn't want anyone disturbing their date, and that can only be possible when they were in an isolated place from the mainland. That's why he told Latios to take them in a certain, pleasant mirage spot. It was by far the only place available for them to be alone together where there would not be any person interrupting their time together. "I just... don't want any distractions or anyone interrupting us."

She gave him a faltered look, her cute canine-like fangs sticking out from her top lip, and retorted something with all the sarcasm she could muster, "Unlike yer attempts on askin' me to marry ya weeks ago?"

His widened in shock at her remark as his heart started beating anxiously in a faster pace. He knew she had strong intuitions, but he thought he had kept his surprise perfectly. "Wait, y-you know that...?"

Sapphire shook her head. "Ruby, I told ya before. A marriage proposal was the last thing I could think of."

Ruby released a sigh, relieved she did not suspect a thing about his proposal weeks ago, and gently squeezed her hand. "I thought you already know about my proposal. Thank Arceus the news didn't reach you. I really wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"And it definitely did." She responded with her toothy fanged smile.

_"_ _Ehem!"_

The lovebirds stopped staring at each other and jerked their heads up north. The one who interrupted them was Latios all along. A slight blush appeared on their cheeks. How long was the Eon Pokemon there?

_"_ _Em was right. You two just wouldn't stop flirting. Frankly, you two are engaged and will get married soon. So I guess that gives you two more permission to flirt with each other. Just don't do it in public. I_ _**beg** _ _of you."_

Sapphire bit her lip and hid her crimson face. This was just splendid. A legendary Pokemon is teasing them, and she thought Blue was the only one who could tease them intensely, but it turned out Latios's teasing was just as intense as Blue's. Were they really bound to be flustered and embarrassed at anyone, people and/or Pokemon, who teased them? Just this morning she received a text message from Courtney, stating that she was still very happy and very proud at their engagement and told her she would help them in their wedding plans. She placed her left palm on her chest, slightly gripping it and feeling her rapid heartbeat. Arceus was probably enjoying at how flustered they were now.  _Why must everyone tease us?_

"Wait, what?! Latios!" Ruby placed his right palm to cover his face in embarrassment. He forgot that Latios loves to tease them whenever it got the chance, and its teasing was often brutally honest and intense like Blue's. Was Latias literally the only one who compliments their relationship and not tease them? He should have asked Latias to take them there. Now they would be flooded with Latios' brutally honest way of teasing. If this was Arceus' way to embarrass them, since Latios was technically a legendary Pokemon like Arceus, then the alpha, god-like Pokemon definitely did a great job of embarrassing them. "We are definitely  _not_  flirting."

_"_ _If Grumpigs can learn to fly, then I will believe it. Besides, it is impossible for a couple like you love-luvdiscs to not flirt even just a bit."_

"F-Fer how long were ya here, by the way?" Sapphire asked, changing the subject, and looked at the Eon Pokemon.

_"_ _I just arrived five minutes ago only to find out that you guys are flirting."_  Latios said in a deadpan tone, making Ruby remove his hand on hers and waves his hands in the air.

"Okay, Latios, take us there."

_"_ _Calm down, alright? I'll just lower my elevation from you love-luvdiscs. But first, you have to be the gentleman and make your future wife ride on me first."_

Sapphire released a sigh, ignoring Ruby and Latios' argument. At this rate, nothing could ever get done. She placed her hands on the terrace's handrails, lifting herself from the ground with ease. She stayed in the air for few moments and gently landed on Latios' back before it managed to level itself on the handrails. "Let's go."

Her sudden act caused the two to stop arguing with Ruby's lips now curving into an affectionate smile. _That's my girl._  He kind of expected her to do that. She is an independent person, regardless, and it's only normal for her to not ask for his help whenever she needs to mount herself on a Pokemon's back. Although, she somehow ruined another possible romantic moment between them yet again. He released a soft chuckle. He definitely needs to get used to it.

_"_ _Your stunts never ceases to amaze me, Sapphire. Now let's wait for your future husband to get on my back."_  Latios continues to elevate itself from the handrails slowly as he watches the charmer taps his right foot at the concrete roof impatiently.  _"Be patient, alright, Ruby? You'll get on me soon."_

"Just go a bit lower, Latios." Ruby held onto his hat to prevent the wind from blowing it off his head. "And please make it faster."

"There's no need." Sapphire extended her arm at him, receiving a smirk from her fiancé.

"You know I should be the one doing that." Ruby says slyly, accepting and linking their hands together with a smile on his face.

"Idiot." She mumbled, her lips forming into an irk pout, and pulled him from the ground to help him get on the Eon Pokemon's back, gently landing with a thud.

Once he got on, he released a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist. It made Sapphire flustered, but nevertheless, she adjusted a bit on her left to make them both feel comfortable from their warm embrace.

Their cute interaction made Latios smile. Latias often talked how adorable Ruby and Sapphire are whenever they meet up with the Hoenn Pokedex holders. Their meet up often consisted of helping Emerald to gather more soil samples all over Hoenn. The reason why the calmer brought the lovebirds was to tease and traumatize Ruby and his fear of dirt. Sapphire just comes along to have some fun, and make Ruby stop from complaining about the dirt he was seeing. The meet up also leads to Latios and Emerald brutally teasing the lovebirds, leaving Latias giggle at the amusing sight and the lovebirds being flustered as a result.  _Latias is right about you guys being such a cute pair._

With a sigh escaping on its lips, it took off into the skies, taking them into their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is not my headcanon. I repeat: this is not my headcanon. It actually belongs to an amazing person named fallan-angel (I got her permission, don't worry. Also, do check her blog on tumblr. Her blog is awesome. She's awesome. ^^). Her headcanon states that Ruby and Sapphire are already in a romantic relationship during the ORAS chapters, and more information are in her blog. :D (Sounded like I promoted my friend, and well... MY FRIEND IS AMAZING. :D)  
> `Hint: That book is called "Rooftoppers" by Katherine Rundell. It's a great read, honestly. ^^ (And let's assume she can now read the words she didn't know before. They're not fifteen in this fan fic after all. :D)  
> `I have no idea why it's Lilycove City. O.o  
> `Han Solo. I did name my Soul Silver team after some Star Wars characters (Cassian, Jyn, Finn, Luke, Kylo and Rey) so why not spread the force here? (Shut up Cap.)  
> This is just the first part of chapter 10. Hehe, it's too long. I recheck it and it contains 17k+ words, so I have to divide the chapter into two. Anyway, the second part will be the last chapter of this fanfic. See you all there. ^^


	11. The Aftermath, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last chapter. I would like to thank you all for taking your time to read, favorite, review and follow this simple fanfic I made for Ruby and Sapphire. It really means a lot. ^^  
> 

Soaring around Hoenn wasn't new to Sapphire.

She  _could_  simply ask Troppy to take her to her desired destination just through flying, regardless, but being on a legendary Pokemon's back while it's soaring around the sky was often a breathtaking experience.

There were only a few people who get this rare opportunity, and she felt honored to earn it, especially with Ruby by her side. Although she had to admit this was slightly better than their ride with Rayquaza.

It was not that it caused some bitter-sweet memories between the two, but she did have a reason why.

One of those reasons was simple. They were in a middle of a battle and a certain misunderstanding during their ride with Hoenn's third legendary Pokemon. By getting into the specifics further, it was the time Zinnia was trying to take the dragon lord by herself, and the fact that she and Ruby were just reunited after he strictly told everyone involved in the mission to not tell her about the meteorite incident just so he could protect her.

She released a sigh, gently squeezing Ruby's hand. Those certain memories felt like it just happened yesterday. The good part, nevertheless, was they all learned a thing or two from it and swear to never repeat the mistakes they made in that certain incident.

"You okay? You seem to be in deep thought." Ruby questioned, scooting a bit closer to her. He pressed his soft lips against her left cheek and nuzzled his head against her neck.

Sapphire bit her lip, gently nodding at his question. "I'm fine. I just..." She lowered her head as she blankly gazed at the sea underneath them. Some wild Tentacool and Swimmers were having a Pokemon battle in the middle of the ocean, which was quite a normal sight around Hoenn. "Just... drifted my mind somewhere else..."

"Do you... wanna talk about it...?" His voice was shrouded with concern and sympathy. Whatever she thought about, it was definitely making her depressed judging at her downright gaze at the sea, the way she lazily caressed their linked hands, and the frown forming on her lips.

Her sad state brought a terribly heavy weight onto his shoulders.

He hated seeing her in such a depressed state, for it also made him feel down, cursing himself, and wondering what did he do to make her feel sad in the first place. It often gave him the urge to hug and kiss her, in fact, telling her everything would be alright. "Sapph..."

She gently shook her head, jerking it on her left, and kissed his right cheek. "I'll be fine. I don't want it to prevent ya from having a great time today."

He hugged her closer, inhaling her amazing, unique scent, and kisses her left temple. "I don't want it to prevent you from having fun too, honestly."

Her lips curved into a contented smile as she leaned onto his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Once again, their thoughts were mutual when it came into their dates.

They never ceased to think about each other's condition whether or not they were having a great time. They may be each other's exact opposite, but they do agree on some stuff.

She sometimes wondered how their relationship stood strong for a long time despite their opposing interests. Maybe this was the effects of their mutual feelings for one another. "Thank ya." She says in a faint whisper. If they weren't literally next to each other, he would have never heard her say that.

_"_ _Um... I hate to interrupt your flirting time,"_ Latios started, smirking once he felt the lovebirds flinch from their spot, blushing madly. They forgot they were  _still_  riding on Latios. The Eon Pokemon better had some good excuse as to why he interrupted them.  _"We're landing at our destination. Hold on tight."_  Latios decreased its acceleration as it moves itself closer to the ground. It stopped when its body is a feet away from the moist soil.  _"Do you love-luvdiscs need to hitch a ride with me later or are you planning to let Troppy do the work for me?"_

"It's fun soarin' through the skies with ya, Latios." Sapphire hopped down from the Eon Pokemon's back, her feet brushing the moist soil. She patted on Latios' head, as if he were a pet, then gives it a hug. "Ya can leave us here if ya want. We'll let Troppy take us back to Littleroot."

_"_ _Ah, sure thing, Sapphire, and it's nice to know that someone is acknowledging the free rides I am giving."_  Latios responded with a smile, wrapping its arms around the conqueror's waist for a hug.

Ruby watched them with his arms folded across his chest. His lips curved into a smile. He often found her girly side a refreshing yet familiar sight. Seeing her pat Latios' head then gave it a hug was one of them. He let out a contented chuckle. They look liked a cute representation of a master and her loyal pet.

_"_ _Anyway,"_  Latios released himself from their hug, and elevated itself a bit farther from the ground. _"I'll be leaving. Enjoy your time together, just... just... just don't flirt too loudly. You two don't wanna annoy the Pokemon living around this area."_

"How many Pokemon are in this area?" Ruby asked, curious at the possible lurkers who might ruin their date, as he adjusted his hat a bit on his right. Although he hoped and pray to Arceus that not a single Pokemon living in this area will interrupt their time together.

_"_ _The Pokedex is there for a reason, and I'm pretty sure you love-luvdiscs are two of the Hoenn's Pokedex holders so-called trio. Anyway, time for me to meet up with Latias. Goodbye for now."_ Bidding its last farewell to the lovebirds, Latios slowly took off into the sky.

Ruby bit his lip and lowered his hat on his face to prevent it from drifting off his head while Latios was taking off. He knew Latios was teasing them when he mentioned the Hoenn Pokedex holders were a so-called trio.

The last words made him wonder, however.

_Wait a second..._

Did that means Emerald felt like a third wheel whenever the three of them are together? He tried recalling some of the times he and Sapphire spent with Emerald recently. His face starting heating up at the memories.  _Crap. Why?_

He couldn't believe Latios was correct about them being a so-called trio.

It made perfect sense as to why Emerald frequently kept on telling them to quit flirting.

In his defense, however, he and Sapphire were definitely  _not_  flirting. They just  _loved_  each other's company that they sometimes forget they were not alone, especially when they were having their playful bickers.

Blue did warn him about the so-called the couple's law where as he quoted it  **'a couple, who were madly in love with each other, often have a world of their own where none of the people and the Pokemon around them exists'**.

Ruby believed that certain law didn't exist since it was close and exactly sounds like ignorance. However, realization just hit him and it turned out that he and Sapphire sometimes do that whenever they were together in public. It looked like they have some apologizing to do with Emerald.

"I can't believe Latios just wouldn't leave unless he teases us." Sapphire stated a moment after the Eon Pokemon left as she bit her lip and swiveled her left foot, back and forth, brushing the leather of her rubber shoes on the grassy ground.

Ruby lifted his hat from his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. He was hoping she would be at least clueless at Latios' last brutal tease in hoped to lessen their mortification. Unfortunately, her innocence didn't work this time. "You got what he meant?"

Sapphire gently nodded at his question, her hands now at her hair using her fingers to brush it. "It looks like we owe Emerald an apology, huh? I didn't intend him to feel like a..." She bit her lip, grabbing a hair tie in her fanny pack and ties her hair in her signature ponytail. Though it's a bit messy, she's completely comfortable at it.

"A... third wheel..." Ruby finished for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. His warm fingers brushing her soft skin. "May I?"

Sapphire released a sigh and nodded. He was the expert at this, so she might as well let him do the work perfectly. She closed her eyes, feeling peace and tranquility of the surroundings, as she lets him gently brush her soft, caramel-like hair.

She felt his lips brushed against her hair, stealing some kisses as he neatly brushed it with his delicate fingers.

The act made her cheeks heat up.

She felt another kiss on the back of her head as he neatly ties her hair in a ponytail.

He removed his hand on her hair and went in front of her, smiling widely at his perfect work. "Beautiful." He brushed their soft lips together, lightly pressing it against hers.

The lingering, sweet sensation of her lips on his increased the temperature while a gentle, cool breeze kisses their skins. He placed his left hand on her right cheek, gently stroking it. His contented blood-like eyes met her flustered ocean-like eyes. Her cute reaction never ceased to make him smile.

The moment she met his eyes made the blush on her cheeks increase its temperature. Slowly biting her lip, she averted her eyes at him and scanned the surroundings with wonder in hopes to return her cheeks into its normal temperature.

Just like every mirage spot they have been to, it often looks like a normal place where it's surrounded with trees, grasses and some wild Pokemon running around the area. The place was a bit similar to Route 120 with a few exception of the wild Pokemon lurking in the area since it's usually some rare Pokemon they've never seen in Hoenn.

Sapphire closed her eyes as the cool forest breeze relaxes her palpitating heart. She felt something strange forming in her gut and her intuitions seemed to be telling her something about this place.

But... what was it?

She scanned her surroundings again. This time, the place's familiar aura made her somehow feel nostalgic. "T-This place."

"You're so cute." Ruby bluntly stated on impulse, observing her reaction at the place.

"Ehh?" Sapphire flinched from her position, the blush on her cheeks indicating her flustered state.

Ruby's smile widened at her reaction. Arceus, she just kept on getting cuter at every one of it. "It's true."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at his words just to ignore her fast heartbeat. It was not that she hated hearing him say those words to her, it actually helped her get rid of her insecurities in fact, but it's best not to start forming a romantic atmosphere around them especially when they were in an open field. She released a sigh. Why does this place is making her feel relaxed yet nostalgic at once? "Ruby... T-This..."

"Hm...?" He looks at her with curiosity piquing into his eyes. It seemed like she's also feeling nostalgic about this place. He thought he was the only one.

"This place... It seems..." Sapphire bit her lip, scanning the place again just to make sure she was feeling and seeing things correctly. She let out a sigh. Once again, her intuitions were right about this place being quite nostalgic to her. "I-It feels... nostalgic... It's like... I've been here before..."

Ruby sighs contentedly, closing the distance between them, with a smile plastered across his lips. He placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head against neck. "Don't worry... I..." He started, their respective heartbeats becoming synchronized along with the leaves of the trees and the grass rustling through the wind. "I... I also feel the sense of nostalgia in this place."

"It's vaguely familiar." Sapphire mumbled, her voice is as soft and gentle as the cool, forest breeze.

"And... I know why." Ruby responded, his lips affectionately pressed against her cheek. It made her heartbeat return to its fast pace.

"W-What do ya mean?" She asked, piquing an interest at his answer while preventing herself from stuttering.

A smile worked its way on his lips at her question. Instead of answering, he removed his arms around her and offered his right hand to her like a true gentleman. "I'll tell you on the way." He spoke affectionately, his eyes stating every bit of his feelings for her.

Sapphire let out a sigh in defeat and accepted his hand nonetheless. Their fingers brushed for a moment, warmth started spreading and surrounding their hands as he intertwined their fingers together. Ruby lifted her hand up to his lips, and pressed it against the back of her hand, increasing the warm yet comfortable sensation in their linked hands.

"This way." Ruby's left foot stepped forward.

He started walking, guiding her, taking her to a certain and memorable place in this mirage spot. Their feet continue to move forward as the heels of their shoes brushed against and passed through the grass of the moist soil.

He started talking in such a passionate manner as if he was making a speech about his Pokemon whenever they perform in a contest. His words and his voice echoed beautifully in her ears as she listened to him with her full attention.

He hadn't yet answered her question completely, but his way of talking at how necessary the certain place he was taking her into this mirage spot continues to pique her interest. All she could hear in his talk was how amazing their life together would be before, during and after their wedding as they walk their way to who-knows-where.

He kept on stealing a glance from her as a smile appeared on his lips at how beautiful and adorable she looked whenever the sun kissed her skin or the shades of the tall trees shrouds her skin with such darkness to protect her from the harsh sunlight.

She could only nod at his words, listening at every one of it, for she didn't know what else to say, really. His words, his affectionate tone, his soft, cute laugh were enough to take her in a temporary ideal world where problems, sufferings and other negativity this world has to offer never existed. A world where a single person and Pokemon never suffered and catastrophe never harmed a single being on this planet.

"Sapphire," He stopped at his tracks, making Sapphire snap out from her thoughts. He went in front of her, placing his other hand to caress her right cheek. His smile grew at the blush painted on her cheeks. "You know why this place is nostalgic for both of us?"

Sapphire was at a loss for words. She could only bit her lip and shook her head, jerking it on both sides.

What else could she say? She didn't know why this place felt nostalgic in the first place.

"I..." Ruby let out a light, contented chuckle. He always wanted to take her into this place several years after asking her to be his girlfriend. This place never revealed itself for quite a while until now. He frequently checked the Pokedex, asked the professor about this certain place, but the results were nil until yesterday. He stroked her cheek again as his right hand sneaked its way around her waist, pulling her, closing the small gap between their bodies. His left hand sneaks its way at her back as he pressed their bodies together for a warm embrace.

Sapphire didn't hesitate for a second. She placed her arms around his back and returned the embrace with the same enthusiasm. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting into their ideal world where there were only just the two of them in each other's arms, enjoying their time together. They didn't temporarily care about anything around them at this moment.

"This place..." He started after a moment of silence listening to each other's synchronized heartbeats and breathings as he removed himself from their warm embrace despite he didn't want to let go yet. Feeling her that close to him never ceased to make him feel better. Whenever they were that contentedly close with each other, he could always reassure he could protect her from any harm that can come to them. He could make her feel safe and happy. "This... This is the place... w-where... I asked you to be my girlfriend."

Sapphire's heart thumped at his answer. The pieces of the puzzle all came together to make a big picture.

It all made sense.

She now understood why this place was familiar and nostalgic to them.

She exhaled deeply as a series of memories jots down in her mind. The certain event feels like it was yesterday. They both knew their strong, mutual, romantic feelings for one another yet they both didn't make any moves to take their relationship into the next level. They were too young to start a romantic relationship despite some romantic moments they shared together before that certain event.

One of those certain moments was when they shared their first kiss together while they were stargazing on Ruby's fifteenth birthday. It was after eating dinner together with their respective parents, and both decided to do some stargazing at Route 101. It happened when Ruby made a joke at how  _uncontended_  he was with her gift, making her quite irked from his haughty response. He said there was one way to give him the best birthday present in his life. It made her curious yet desperate to give it to him, which she didn't know why it made her feel that way. She didn't notice he closed the gap between them, and when she jerked her head to her left to ask him what present he desired, he pressed his soft lips against hers. That event brought an unusual emotion forming in her chest. She didn't know whether she would feel flustered or flattered when he captured her lips for kiss.

The memory made her cheeks increased its temperature again as she averted her gaze at him and bites her lower lip. That was one of the few moments they shared before they started dating. She couldn't believe it'd been years since that certain event. She couldn't help but to feel delighted at how long they were together. Their time together would stay longer, for the rest of their lives, now that they were engaged and would soon be married. She released a contented sigh.

She never regreted a single thing about it.

Ruby let out another soft chuckle at her cute reaction. He took off his backpack from his shoulders and placed it on the ground. He opened it to grab a picnic blanket then later placed it neatly at the ground.

"It was..." He continued, now sitting on the picnic blanket and patted the empty space next to him, gesturing her to sit beside him. "I know, I..." He released a sigh to calm his fast heartbeat. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous about this. He was just repeating some of the words he told her. Why was it hard to repeat those?

Sapphire, who's now sitting beside her future husband, pressed her soft lips on his right cheek making Ruby calm down completely from his anxiety. "What is it?" She patiently asked and placed her left hand beside his right hand.

Another sigh escaped from his lips. He smiled at her, placing his left hand on top of hers, and gave it a soft squeeze. "I was... I know... you know how terrible I am at making decisions."

"It's... actually proven more than once." Sapphire responded, doing her best not to sound rude and sarcastic. It irked her a bit whenever they talk about it, frankly. But if it means she could help him with his problem, then she was willing to talk and to listen to him despite the consequences.

Ruby's gaze was now fixed on the ground. His hand gently gripping hers as his mind drifted at those certain times he made the wrong decisions, like strictly telling everyone to keep the news about the planet's destruction from her for instance. He knew what he did was wrong, and he still repents on his mistake. But at the same time, his mind and his heart didn't regret that at least he was trying his hardest to protect her. The news alone made him afraid as well, which is why he chose not to tell her because he knew it might scare her as well, and he would never allow fear to consume her again.

"But... I know you were just... tryin' to protect me, and I understand that. I know yer heart was in the right place back then." She added, now sounding more sympathetic.

His lips curved into a smile as a soft chuckle escaped from his lips.  _She's so kind..._  "It's true... which is why... I made a promise to myself to never make the wrong decision again." He caught a glimpse of her curious form, making his smile widen.

Ruby didn't believe in luck. He believed one could achieve success if they work hard on it. His parents often tell him that. Sapphire made him realize that, and words couldn't perfectly express his intense glee. Sapphire was definitely the greatest blessing he received from heaven. She was kind, considerate, strong, independent… He could go on with his compliments for a long time, honestly, and it was definitely worth it, especially when he delved deeper into the specifics. "But this time…" His right arm travels around her waist, pulling her closer, letting her sit on his lap as she placed her arms around his nape. He elevated his head a bit and met her beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"I swear to Arceus... or any legendary Pokemon out there… that I made the right decision when I asked you to be my girlfriend, and the time when I asked you to marry me. I know my heart, and my mind are both in the right place when I bent down on one knee and asked you that question. Asking you to marry me is one the best decisions I made… besides unintentionally falling in love with my childhood friend, my best friend and my rival."

"I..." His words made Sapphire utterly speechless with her heart beating in such a fast yet comfortable rhythm. She knew how much she meant to him from the moment he confessed his feelings for her. However, every time they confess their feelings again, whether it consisted those eight-letter words or not, it often felt like the first time, which were both refreshing and undeniably heartwarming.

"I... I don't... I didn't need to hesitate when ya asked me to marry ya... 'cause..." She let out a sigh, in hopes to gather her voice and tell him what her heart and her mind desired. Although she knew he could perfectly see it in her eyes, she wanted to at least know it came from her. "I know yer the only guy who made me appreciate my old and my current self." She traced her left fingers around the scar on his forehead, then pressed her soft lips on it, increasing the warm feeling in his chest. "I... I love ya."

"I love you too, Sapphire." He responded, his tone sounded sincere and honest, just like his feelings for her. Not a moment later, his left was hand now placed on her right cheek, affectionately caressing it, making the blush on her cheeks return.

Their eyes met again, now both lost in each other's affectionate gaze. They both sat silently in each other's warm embrace. They didn't need any words to communicate and tell how much they loved each other, how much they cherish this moment and every one of their time together, for they could see and tell it perfectly in each other's eyes that nothing could ever make their respective lives better than spending their lives together.

Sapphire sat on the picnic blanket, distancing herself a bit from their proximity. Ruby's arms remained around her waist, however.

"May I?" He inquired, inching his face closer to hers, their lips a mere centimeter apart as his left hand returned on caressing her right cheek.

The increasing warmth from her cheeks returned, now added with Ruby's soft, warm breathing thorough his nose. Returning her arms around his nape, she nodded in acknowledgement, giving her full consent.

Ruby tilted his head a bit to his right as he slowly closed the gap between them. His soft lips were now affectionately pressed against hers, capturing it for a passionate kiss. Their eyes too, started closing at the amazing sensation they feel from each other's lips. He slowly removed his left hand on her cheek and let it travel around her waist, protectively hugging her and pulling her closer to further deepen their kiss.

Sapphire responded with the same enthusiasm. Her hands travel around his hair, gently stroking it, and later placed it at his back, pulling him closer to increase the pressure and the temperature forming into their growing passionate kiss. Warmth started spreading through their chests and onto their cheeks as their kiss became more intense yet passionate. They could feel their heartbeats becoming fast yet synchronized with the forest breeze surrounding and contrasting the increasing heat forming between them.

 

* * *

 

_No two mirage spots would contain the exact environment and the exact Pokemon living in that certain mirage spot. Those were all based on Ruby and Sapphire's twenty day exploration in every mirage spot they could find under Professor Oak's orders._

_Despite a certain misunderstanding took place during the search, they were able to continue their task. The main difference throughout their search, however, was Ruby's approach and a bit open feelings to Sapphire._

_The charmer wasn't quite used to show every bit of his feelings, if he were to ask. It was quite new and very unlikely for him to do. He could see it in Sapphire's eyes that she too, was still new at some his certain affections towards her like when he hugged and kissed her cheek and her forehead at their search's success for instance. He didn't know where that energy and affection came from, but frankly, it was worth it. Seeing her cute reaction after he hugged and kissed her was absolutely priceless. Nothing and no one could ever replace her._

_The search for a new mirage spot now became their habit. Whenever the Pokedex or the PokeNav made any signs of a new mirage spot appearing, Ruby and Sapphire often go together and explore the place a bit just for fun. The explorations often ended up as a discovery for a new Pokemon, new berries or a place to train their Pokemon._

_Ruby didn't understand the necessity of her training since she did manage to obtain all of the Hoenn gym badges._

_After asking that to Sapphire, however, the conqueror told the charmer that her next goal was to be the Hoenn champion. She wanted to be the first female Pokedex holder to earn the champion title of their region, just like their senior Red did when he was eleven years old._

_Ruby knew she was strong enough tol defeat his master, and he was determined to help her achieve her goal. She did promise she would accompany and join him in his plans of performing in the first ever contest spectacular, but he never imagined she would agree to join him though._

_Sapphire never performed in a contest before. She may have observed and watched his performances, but he knew contests were still not her forte yet. Sapphire could master and win a Pokemon contest if he were to ask. Sapphire was naturally smart and she was very observant. Those were some of the reasons why she was able to earn all those gym badges in a span of eighty days._

_He released a sigh, lying on the picnic blanket he set up a moment ago._

_He was still having a hard time believing how quaint he was for immediately going into her room this morning and later told her to come with him._

_Sapphire had no idea why he was so desperate to take her somewhere, but she now understood why._

_This certain mirage spot was definitely beautiful._

_It was as large as Route 121 but instead of being filled with tall grass, the place was an open field. The trees surrounding the area were all placed on the side of the land, revealing a massive open field, similar to a soccer field, where it leads to a large lake at the end of it._

_It honestly didn't feel like a mirage spot when they first stepped in and absorbed its aura. It mostly felt like a hidden, undiscoverable place in Hoenn. She felt lucky to be the first ones to explore this place._

_"_ _How come we didn't find this place in our search? Dad would have love this!" Sapphire exclaimed happily, impulsively plopping on the picnic blanket several inches away from Ruby. The fabric of her shirt rustled with the fabric of the picnic blanket underneath._

_Ruby swallowed hard and his heartbeat became fast at their proximity. It seemed like she didn't notice she could topple over him, land on his chest, when she turned around to face him. He could already imagine her flustered yet adorable look. She may punch him if he told her he didn't move a bit farther from her after noticing their close proximity. He could kiss her afterwards to make her feel better._ _**Crap.** _ _He released an irked sigh and shook his head. His thoughts, his fast heartbeat and his steaming cheeks were definitely not helping him achieve his plan._

_Sapphire's gaze is fixed on the sky. She stretched her right arm towards it and points at one of the clouds. A smile plastered across her lips, with her cute fangs poking out. "It's funny how that cloud sort of looks like Phado's tusks."_

_"_ _H-How'd you know?" Ruby asked, turning on his left to face her and not caring at the fascinating shapes the clouds were forming. Her view alone was already breathtaking and beautiful to watch if he were to ask._

_"_ _He's my Pokemon... of course I know... besides..." Sapphire placed her arms on her belly, linking her fingers together. Her cute smile widened, making Ruby's heart beat faster. "His tusks are too sharp yet rough at the end... It's weird to know, but it's true..."_

_"_ _I... I guess so... Every Pokemon is different, after all... At least... that's what my dad often says..." Ruby stated, not knowing what else to say. Her cute smile was already enough for him to be lost in his own fantasy._

_"_ _My dad often says that too..." She removed her fascinating gaze at the sky and turned to her right to face the charmer. Her heart thumped wildly at their proximity. How come she didn't notice there are no spaces between them? "I... uh..." She slowly distance herself from him in hopes to calm her fast heartbeat. Unfortunately, Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips for a kiss._

_His sudden move surprised her._

_Her thoughts and her intuitions were on a rampage._

_Questions and hunches were starting to get mixed and piled up in her head as to why his move was so sudden yet unexpected. She knew he had kissed her on his fifteenth birthday, and their second kiss took place eighty days after his birthday, which was her own birthday. But how come kissing him for the third time felt like their first kiss? How long did he want to do this?_

_Ruby gently pulled apart to gasp for air, his arms not leaving around her waist. His lips curved into an affectionate smile at her cute form. Her cheeks were flushed and her surprised reaction was priceless._

_"_ _Sapphire..." He started saying her name with affection building up in his tone. He didn't know why he was quite sudden recently, honestly. All he knew was the fact that he'd been dying to ask her a certain question in his head. Since their first kiss, that question never left his head. He tried forgetting about it and thinking of something else, but its force was too strong for him to resist._

_He failed to ask her on her fifteenth birthday twenty-five days ago, which was why he decided to ask her that certain question in a special place. A special place where it would be just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, not caring about the problems, duties and responsibilities they have for a short moment. It would be just the two of them, sharing their strong, mutual feelings for one another, and now that he had his chance, there was no way he was going to let this slip. "Can I... ask you something...?"_

_All Sapphire was capable to do as of now was to stare at him with curiosity piquing into her eyes, begging him for an explanation at his sudden, unpredictable behavior. She knew how strong, and mostly accurate, her intuitions were. Juan already stated and praised it. Her father kept on acknowledging it._

_However, her intuitions somehow lost its ability to know why Ruby was acting a bit unpredictably strange. He definitely didn't lack some sleep based on his energy earlier. "What... what is it...?" Her voice sounded so soft, so beautiful and very comforting that it could calm him at any tensed situation he was currently experiencing._

_"_ _I..." Ruby let out a sigh, pulling her closer to him until there were no spaces between them. He placed his right hand on her cheek, stroking her adorable soft, flushed skin affectionately and pouring every bit of his growing feelings in it. "I honestly... should have asked you about this last month..." He kissed her cheek, pouring another batch of his growing feelings for the conqueror._

_He smiled at her crimson face._

_Memories started flooding into his head about that time when they went to the cave of origin together to stop Team Aqua and Team Magma from spreading crisis all over Hoenn. The way she blushed after removing her hands on his was so cute. It was one of the reasons why he told her to not leave his side. He didn't know why he desperately told Nana to stop her from leaving them until he realized his feelings for her. Frankly, it was all worth it. "Specifically, on September twentieth, your birthday."_

_"_ _I... What do ya mean...?" She continued staring at him. She was speechless from his words and his actions. She didn't know what else to say or do whenever his soft, comforting, warm hand touched her skin, affectionately stroking it. She could feel he is pouring every bit of his growing feelings for her, but why now?_

_Why did it have to be in this place?_

_Why must it be in an unexpected time?_

_"_ _I don't know why those words didn't come out after our second kiss. I planned to ask you something, but no words came out. I really have no idea why." A soft chuckle escapes from his lips. The cool breeze rustles with the grass, contrasting the increasing warm temperature forming into their hug._

_"_ _I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." He bit his lip, observing her reaction. She was desperate to know his question. Knowing Sapphire, she wouldn't rest until she knew he was okay. That's what he often do too whenever something was troubling her. "Maybe... I do hope it is time to take our relationship into the next level." He released a sigh to calm his fast heartbeat. He could feel hers was beating fast like his. "I mean... it would be nice for you to be my girlfriend… I-If you want to, of course. I can..." He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose as the blush on her face keeps on increasing. "I can wait if you're not yet ready."_

_They could only hear their fast heartbeats._

_Their respective breathings and respective fast heartbeats synchronized with the calming cool breeze of the environment._

_Some wild Pokemon lurking in the area just stared at them for a few seconds before going to the lake, respecting their privacy._

_Sapphire buried her head on Ruby's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat through her cute face. She thought having Ruby that close to her was enough to make her flustered and speechless despite how amazing it felt. However, knowing about what he just said a few moments ago made her more flustered. She was flattered at the fact that he wanted to take their relationship into the next level whenever she was ready, but she felt so stupid for being speechless and hiding her face on his chest as a response._

_It all made sense now. His affections, his a bit open feelings and what was happening now were indications of his desire to take their relationship further. He already told her that he loved her more than a friend, and honestly, she couldn't imagine any guy confessing their feelings for her._

_Ruby smiled at her response and wrapped his arms around her. She was just absolutely adorable. "I love you."_

_"_ _Why?"_

_"_ _Wait, what do you mean?"_

_Sapphire removed her head on his chest. She met his confused gaze. The blush on her cheeks keep on increasing. "Out of all the time and place, why now? I know yer plannin' to ask me in fancy place… in a perfect time, but… how come everythin's so sudden recently...?"_

_Ruby let out a long and heavy sigh in relief. Thank Arceus. She was just wondering why. If she didn't have feelings for him that is more than just friendship, then he had absolutely no idea what else could he do. "You know mister Steven's request, right? I just… I just wanna tell you what's on my mind before I meet up with him tomorrow. I just… wanna tell you how much I feel."_

_"_ _If only I can come with you guys…" Sapphire's gaze becomes miserable as she bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his nape. "I wanna help them too."_

_"_ _It's okay." He grabbed her chin, elevating her head a bit to meet his sympathetic gaze. He smiled once her miserable gaze was gone. "We understand. Besides, I'll tell you what he said. You won't be `left out on this one."_

_Sapphire gently nodded at his words, a smile slowly forming into her lips. "Thank ya. I appreciate it, and… I would love to be yer girlfriend. I... I approve yer question."_

_Her response took him by surprise. She approved his question, his statement and that means..._

_He blinked his eyes, registering what she just said. He was definitely not dreaming. "Sapphire!" He called, satisfaction and intense glee forming into his tone as he closed the gap between them for a kiss._

_"_ _I love you, and thank you."_

 

* * *

 

Sapphire let out a sigh, leaning her back against the terrace's handrails as she nervously fidgeted her fingers together and bit her lower lip.

It was quite unusual for them, specifically her parents-in-law and her father, to wait for the charmer to arrive just so they could all eat dinner together. She wondered what was taking her fiancé so long. He already called her in her Pokegear five hours ago saying he was going to be a bit late due to some paper works Lisia left in his office for the upcoming international contest spectacular to be held in Lilycove City next month.

He told the conqueror it was Lisia's idea to host an international contest spectacular since Hoenn and Sinnoh were the only known regions so far to have their own Pokemon Contests. He told the contest idol Johto had one, but it was disbanded a long time ago due to its low popularity to the public, no thanks to the Poke-Athlon.

As much as he wanted to leave the stack of papers on his desk, Sapphire told him to at least finish one or two of the required paperwork just so he wouldn't be flooded by another set. Liking his fiancée's suggestion, he decided to finish twenty-five percent of his paperwork if it meant he could spend more time with her as soon as possible. He was quite desperate when it comes to be with her, frankly, and that alone served as a motivation for him to finish his work.

Sapphire did warn him to not overwork himself, for she didn't want him to get sick. He smiled at her concern and with a final exchange of their affections with one another, he reluctantly ended the call to finish his work. He partially blames Lisia for coming up with the idea despite he wanted to meet the contest enthusiasts with Sapphire once the event would start next month.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry for dragging you here on the terrace." Ruby's mother started, placing her hand on the conqueror's shoulder in hopes to comfort her anxious aura.

Sapphire never had any trouble talking to her or her husband, but she understood why she was feeling nervous because of their simple request. They already talked to her father that they wanted to be alone with the conqueror and the Hoenn champion.

The professor understood, nevertheless. They had been talking about that certain topic for a long time. He often have that talk with Ruby every time the charmer asks his permission to ask his daughter out on another date and the time he told him and Norman that he wanted to marry his daughter, so it's only fair for them to have that talk with their future daughter-in-law. With a contented chuckle escaping from his lips, the professor went down to the kitchen to bake his famous yet simple dark chocolate fudge brownies.

"Don't get nervous though. Norman and I just wanted to tell you something very important..." She added, her tone is quite similar to her own mother's comforting tone which she had a vague memory of it. "It's about Ruby..."

Sapphire bit her lip further and turned to her left the moment she heard her lover's name. She faced her future mother-in-law with determination and concern building in her eyes. If it's about Ruby, then it was a necessary topic to discuss. "I-Is he okay? D-Does he need my help?" Her tone sounded concern yet anxious.

She hoped and prayed nothing bad happened to him. He sent her a text message that said he would arrive in thirty minutes. Twenty-five minutes have passed, and she was certain he would arrive in five minutes or less.

"Oh, he's fine, don't worry. Right, Norman?" She jerked her head to her right to see her husband nodding in approval.

"Sapphire," Norman looked at his future daughter-in-law with a smile plastered across his face. As his fellow trainer, he respected her and admired the conqueror's extraordinary skills as a trainer and the current champion. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself but every time he sees his son worry about her, not resting until she was safe with him, made him proud and understood how Sapphire meant a lot to his son.

He had also observed how much Ruby means to Sapphire, and one of the many proofs was whenever Sapphire never stopped worrying nor leaving Ruby's side in times of crisis. Those were some of the qualities that made him understand and appreciate how the charmer and the conqueror loved each other more than friends.

Frankly, he couldn't imagine any daughter-in-law besides Sapphire. She and Ruby changed each other and helped each other accept themselves based on his parent's intuitions and his observations. Their feelings for each never ceased to amaze him. "We haven't told you how much we approve you as our future daughter-in-law, and how thankful we are for the constant happiness you're giving to our son."

Norman's wife nodded in acknowledgement and held onto Sapphire's hands. She looked at her with tears of joy slowly forming in her eyes. "There is no doubt Ruby loves what he does whether it involves Pokemon contests, Pokemon themselves or both... even battling and his hobbies... But... I never see him lose his motivation at those from the moment you two started dating. Honestly, his motivation keeps on increasing now that you two are engaged. Just imagine when you're finally married with him… He'll keep on living life to the fullest with you, I just know it."

"It's true Ruby has his flaws, but... it seems like those never mattered to him especially whenever you two are together." Norman added, with his tone sounding more sincere, and placed his left hand on the conqueror's shoulder. The smile on his lips never left his face. "You changed our son, and helped him accept himself. Our words cannot express our complete gratitude for you."

"I..." Sapphire swallowed hard, gently squeezing her future mother-in-law's hands. She didn't know Ruby's parents were absolutely thankful for her whether it was her status as a person, their son's fiancée and future wife, or just herself. She felt absolutely honored to earn their constant gratitude. Frankly, she was just being herself just how Ruby taught her. It was definitely worth it to be herself despite any circumstances.

"I-It's the least I can do. Ruby… He… also changed me and helped me accept myself... The least I can do is to be there for him. He… Ruby means a lot to me..." She bit her lip again with a smile forming its way into her lips as her mind jotted down the immeasurable amount of blissful memories she had with Ruby.

Their first confessions in Mirage Island, his second love confession, their first kiss, the moment when he told her he wanted to be with her until the last moment and the time he bent down on one knee to asked her hand for marriage. Those were some of the many unforgettable memories she had with him, and she couldn't wait to make more memories like those with him in the future. "I promise and I reassure you... I'll take good care of him... You have my word."

The tears forming into her future mother-in-law's eyes started falling freely. She let out a light sniffle and removed her hands on Sapphire's. "I know... We know you two will take good care of each other." She wraps her arms around the conqueror's back and pulled her closer for a warm embrace. Sapphire was shocked at her future mother-in-law's sudden move, but later smiles and returns the hug nevertheless. "I know you two are not married yet, but I'm already happy and contented that I can finally call you as my daughter-in-law."

"I'm... also happy and proud to call and tell everyone that you're my daughter-in-law, Sapphire. It's a coincidence my daughter-in-law is also the champion." Norman released a light chuckle from his words and wrapped his arms around the two women to join their hug.

It was not his habit to hug anyone in public, but he just couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. After all, this was also another way to express his constant gratitude for the conqueror.

Receiving a hug from her mother-in-law also feels like receiving a hug from her own mother. Although Sapphire had vague memories of her mother, it felt she had known her for a long time beside from the stories the Draconid Elder and her father shared to her.

She have already asked Ruby whether or not her mother was already proud and contented at her achievements to which the charmer responds with a kiss on her forehead and his approval that 'words cannot describe her mother's happiness that she was proud of her only child'. She hoped her mother felt the same about Ruby though. She knew how much the charmer meant to her, right? She knew how important they were to each other just like how her father and Ruby's parents knew, right?

She took a deep breath.

She may not have talked to her mother personally, but she knew and she could feel she was happy for her and Ruby.  _I'll continue making ya proud, Mom._

The sky was now officially dark after the sun had set in the West, signaling nighttime has approached Hoenn. Stars with diverse shapes and sizes were now spread all over the dark sky. Each of the stars' twinkle into the sky varies along with the diverse flying Pokemon soaring through the comfortable, dark sky.

Indeed, it was another peaceful night.

Sapphire released herself from her future parents-in-law's hug once she felt Ruby's presence. She smiled at her fiancé to which the charmer responded with an affectionate look, exclusively for her, and a smile plastered across his face. Before the charmer approached his family, a call from the kitchen interrupted the serene atmosphere on the terrace.

"Uh... everyone...? Where's the oven gloves again? I need to take these brownies out from the oven!"

Norman folded his arms across his chest with a sigh escaping from his lips. "I'll go help him." He later released a chuckle at his friend's silliness and went downstairs to help him.

"Oh, wait, Norman doesn't also know where the oven gloves are." Ruby's mom clasped her hands together and followed her husband downstairs to help their friend. "Norman, dear, don't look for the oven gloves in the cabinet! I just washed them and they're still drying outside!"

Sapphire let out a soft chuckle at the adults' amusing behaviors. Her intuitions could neither confirm nor deny the fact they left them alone on purpose, not notice their son just arrived or her father just didn't notice the oven gloves were outside, resulting him to call her fiancé's parents. If they somehow left them on purpose, knowing Ruby just arrived and let Troppy take him to the terrace instead of the front door, then she felt slightly embarrassed from it.

It was quite suspicious if her fiancé's parents left them alone on the terrace together, especially when they know their son just arrived. Did this mean they were partially teasing them? She mentally shook her head.

She hoped not.

Being brutally teased by Latios yesterday was already too much for her to handle.

"Are you okay?"

She felt Ruby's warm hand placed on her right cheek. She elevated her head a bit and met his anxious gaze. She smiled at his concern and placed her arms around his back, burying her face on his chest.

"I'm okay." She stated, inhaling his amazing scent and met his relieved gaze. "How long were ya here?"

"A minute ago… I think." He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for another hug. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, increasing the temperature on her cheeks. "I told Troppy to take me here to the terrace when we saw you guys are hugging. I'm really happy seeing you hug my parents though. You look so cute."

"Ehhh…" Sapphire averted her gaze at the charmer to stop the heat on her cheeks from increasing. "Yer..." She let out a sigh and looked into his contented blood-like eyes. "Yer mom is actually the one who hugged me... Yer dad later joins in... I-It felt weird though..."

"How come?" Ruby asked. Anxiety started building up in his eyes once he noticed the frown forming on her lips.

His parents told her how happy they were to have her as their future daughter-in-law, right?

That's what they talked about last night and the night he told them the news about his plan on asking her hand for marriage, right?  _Right...?_

"When yer mom hugged me... it feels like... my mom is also hugging me... which is weird..." Sapphire bit her lip again and her melancholic gaze met the tiled, concrete floor.

Ruby pulled her closer, deepening their warm embrace. He could feel her rapid heartbeat and her weary shoulders, stating her mixed emotions at the previous and current circumstances. He didn't personally know his own mother-in-law except from the stories the Draconid Elder often tells them. All he knew was Sapphire's mother was amazing and very kind like Sapphire herself. Sapphire inherited her mother's strong personality judging from the stories Granny often tells them. If Sapphire's mother were here, he knew and he was absolutely certain she would be very proud at her daughter just like he was to her.

Knowing how strong Sapphire's mother was kept him determined to protect and take good care of Sapphire. She was absolutely important to him. He was willing to die for her and for her own safety, just like she was to him.

"That means..." Ruby cupped her right cheek and gently removed her gaze on the floor to meet his own affectionate gaze. "Your mom... is happy for you... Happy at your current state... Happy to know that you've gone through many challenges and yet... stood strong despite how tough those challenges are... She knows you're a strong person, and so am I... She loves you and continues to watch and guide you despite that she's not physically there..."

Sapphire bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling down in her eyes. She could feel her mom whispering those words to Ruby just so she could tell her how much she felt.

It's true she only had some vague memories of her mom, but just like Ruby said, she continued to watch and guide her despite not being physically present. Hearing those words from her fiancé made her feel better. She knew Ruby respected her parents just like how she treated his parents with the same respect. She truly couldn't imagine someone else to spend the rest of her life with other than Ruby. "Thank ya, Ruby... I love you too..."

"Thank you as well, and... I love you..." Ruby responded, affectionately kissing her forehead, and continued to hug her. "Seeing you hug my parents… it made me contented. I'm so happy that they finally welcomed you as their daughter-in-law..." He released a soft chuckle at his words. "Despite that... we're not yet married..."

Sapphire buried her face onto his chest to hide the growing heat from her cheeks. Although it was too early for her to think about it, she felt happy and relieved that his parents called her their daughter-in-law. It does have a nice ring to it.

"I can't wait to say my vows to you... once our wedding day arrives..." Ruby bluntly mumbled as quiet as he could.

It's true he was quite thrilled on their wedding day. It was about them and the starting point of their life together more than just friends, and more than just being in a romantic relationship. Sapphire was his eternal companion in life despite the varying angles life had to offer.

Nonetheless, if he did have a choice to whom he would spend the rest of his life with, then that would be a certain wild girl, the female Pokedex holder of the Hoenn region, the current Hoenn champion, the conqueror and his childhood friend, now best friend and fiancée, Sapphire Birch. He would choose to be with her until the very last moment.

Sapphire's heart thumped faster at his words. It was normal for a guy to be quite excited at his wedding day despite the stress from planning it, according to Blue, but hearing those words come from Ruby made her more thrilled and happy on her choice. Life may have planned them to be together despite every crisis and every circumstances, but she knew she made the right choice to be with him. Her heart and her mind didn't feel any slight hint of hesitation whenever they were together. She swore he would never make him regret his decision. "Me too..."

Ruby released a contented sigh as he nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck, smiling contentedly and affectionately.

Silence fell with the night sky as it complimented Littleroot Town's peaceful aura. Lurking wild Pokemon come and go to the town after taking a glance at the happy couple hugging each other protectively in the balcony. A gentle breeze was formed by the leaves of the trees and the grass' movements with the wind, relaxing the couple further through their warm, comforting hug. The diverse, flaring stars into the sky further add the town's peaceful image. Each of its gleam signals a better future and a better tomorrow for everyone.

Nothing could ever ruin their time together despite how good or terrible the circumstances life has to offer.

"Ruby! Sapphire! Dinner's ready! Come on!"

Sapphire released herself from their hug despite she didn't want to yet. She smiled at her future husband and nodded, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. He gently pulled her closer and pressed his soft lips against hers for a quick kiss, leaving her surprised and flustered at it.

"Idiot." She mumbled, pouting from his previous act.

Her cute reaction made his heart thump faster with a contented chuckle escaping from his lips. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

There was one word that best describes the aura of this certain place.

Serenity.

Peacefulness.

Tranquility.

Calmness.

The synonymous words surrounds the vicinity.

It could make a person feel like he was in an isolated place or in an ideal place where the world's negativity didn't exist.

The simple tune of the piano could be heard at every inch of the place, and it all started from the moment the musician's professionally flexible fingers made contact with the piano keys, pressing it softly in a steady rhythm.

It was the cause of the place's serene aura in the first place.

The sounds and the tunes it release were quite mellow. It somewhat tinkled at every shift of piano keys that went along with the composed music, making shivers ran through every person's skin and letting the hair of their skin stand up from the ambiguous emotions the music itself was providing.

That alone was enough for everyone in that place to smile from the pleasingly soothing tune that entered their ears.

A pair of blood-red eyes slowly widened in awe at the sight as his mouth slowly dropped open.

Sapphire was naturally blessed to be in her most beautiful appearance today. The dress he made for her, as a result of every fiber of his being, stitching it into perfection, buying the perfect products for his flawless design, perfectly suited her. It was made just for her, and it would only fit her perfectly and beautifully. No woman could ever wear that dress and be perfectly beautiful at once besides Sapphire.

She was not wearing any cosmetic products like make-ups for today, for he insist that she would look perfectly beautiful without it.

Frankly, he was right all along.

He couldn't help but notice the cute blush forming on her cheeks as she slowly approached him while walking in the aisle with her father, accompanying her along the way.

He let out a long, contented sigh, gazing into her beautiful ocean-like eyes.

Their eyes met for the first time of the day.

A smile plastered across his lips as his heartbeat increased its pace at that. He too started blushing at her blissful gaze. He could already tell and feel the passionately intense emotions burning inside of them just by gazing into each other's eyes.

Satisfaction gripped his heart and his soul despite they may not have exchanged their vows yet.

Nothing could ever make this day perfect.

Just by simply seeing her happy as she walked in the aisle to approach him already increased the burning satisfaction in him.

Indeed, words cannot perfectly describe how happy he was for today.

They made a lot of plans and discussions for this special day, making sure everyone would enjoy it, and until finally, it has arrived.

Their wait was definitely worth it.

_"_ _I will be with her until the last moment."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `And all hell breaks loose and he decided not to tell her because he wanted to protect her so bad, but all is well after that. T-T  
> ~~WHO THE HECK IS SAPPHIRE'S MOM? WE ALL HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT HER.~~  
> But hey, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Thank you again, and I hope you all are having/had a great day. :D  
>  **-Updated: January 4, 2018-**
> 
> **As I was editing this, it seemed like a decent fic minus the too much fluff part. Then again I wrote this just to fill the void from the ORAS chapter. If you want a better story then I have Lost Fragments (slight franticshipping) and other fanfics in the future. Thank you again. ;-;**


End file.
